Japon? Veux pas y aller!
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe 15/15 FINISH Miyukie et Clo' peuvent partir pour le japon faire un mois d'étude avec bourse, un problème? Clo' voue un culte sacré pour la France et n'est pas trop contente de devoir s'en aller.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Me voici donc pour une nouvelle fic sur nos chers Ankû =D En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Sinon donc, j'ai décidé de ne mettre que le prologue pour le moment. J'espère que ce petit aperçus vous plaira

* * *

**Prologue**

Mon nom? Je l'aime pas, il est...comment dire, horrible. Et ça depuis toute petite j'ai envie de le changer, bon, pour me présenter, je le donne quand même, allez, on respire un bon coup... Ayami .... Oui, je sais, il est trop moche horrible, je déteste. Vraiment, j'aurai vraiment préféré un truc du genre Claudine, ou Françoise. Ayami... nan mais vraiment faut être au nette, c'est laid.  
Bon, je vais pas faire un procès à mes parent non plus... encore que.

Je suis française d'origine japonaise, mais pour dire vrai, je déteste qu'on me le rappelle, c'est à dire tout les jours.  
Je sais parler japonais, normal car mes parents m'ont appris les deux langues depuis ma naissance, et qu'ils ont lutté pour me parler encore en japonais quand j'ai décidé d'oublier cette langue qui n'est pas la française. Et donc, dès que je rentre à la maison, on me parle en japonais, ils ne savent même pas si je sais où pas, comme je répond toujours de toujours en français. Ma langue maternel, cette superbe langue que j'aime à la folie.

Sinon, physiquement, je suis assez contente, je fais un petit mètre soixante-dix, j'aurai fais moins j'aurai fais une crise à mes parents. Pour le poids, c'est toujours et encore confidentiel, mais ch'ui pas énorme. Les cheveux noir, cours, les yeux bridé (mode désespérée), je suis une grosse complexé de tout les côté. Et niveau caractère, je dirais, plus lunatique que moi tu meurs, mais bon.

Il est totalement clair que ce soit chiant de tout le temps qu'on me demande, genre pour engager la conversation, tu connais Naruto? Ben oui je connais comme les trois quart de la population mais bon. Par exemple, les mangas, je déteste ça, pourquoi ils sont obliger de faire des grands yeux, nan, perso j'apprécie pas trop, ch'ui plus dans la BD comme Le Chat, c'est plus intéressant que dix fois la même chose avec juste des techniques et des noms différents non?

Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis française, quand j'étais petite c'était "t'es chinoise ou japonaise??" et puis après ils essayaient comme des cons de parler le japonais. C'est vraiment affligeant.

Par contre, je me demande bien comment j'ai fais, mais en fait m'en fiche un peu (ch'ui vachement compréhensible là), de devenir amis. Oui, j'ai une pote, rare mais bon. Je sais vraiment pas comment on a pu nous rapproché. Peut-être parce que comme moi elle a demandé de se faire appeler par un autre nom? Moi au lieu d'Ayami, je demande qu'on m'appelle Clo, et elle au lieu de l'appeler Marion, elle demande Miyukie. C'est surement ça qui nous a rapproché. D'abords on se regardait un peu mal, car je rêvé de sa chevelure châtain blonde, de ses yeux bleu/gris. Bon surtout pas de sa petite tille qui n'atteint que les mètre soixante mais bon. Son nom a une super résonance, mais je comprend pas, alors le jour où je suis aller lui demander pourquoi elle souhaitait un autre nom que Marion, elle m'a elle aussi demandé pourquoi je n'aimais pas Ayami.

C'est là que j'ai appris qu'elle adorait le Japon, et qu'elle a même appris la langue. Donc, je sais pas trop comment on est devenue de super pote. Et puis elle aime beaucoup chez moi car mes parents parlent toujours en japonais, donc c'est un peu le pied pour se perfectionner.

Alors bon voilà, on a est en Avril maintenant, les vacances de Pâques donc sa va, on a pas cours. Bien qu'on ne fasse plus les même études on est toujours autant pote, et puis il est simple de se voir car nos deux universités sont juste en face l'une de l'autre, donc c'est assez sympathique, on mange souvent ensemble le midi.

Elle elle étudie la météorologie, et moi je suis dans le sang, j'étudie l'évolution et fais des recherche. Je fais aussi parfois de la récupération de don de sang, c'est cool, je trouve.

On est donc, en vacances, elle a dormit cette nuit chez, moi bon, elle m'a obligé à écouté du je sais plus quoi, et il est vraiment clair, que la musique japonaise et moi ça fais plus que deux.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Nya, le prologue à plus?? ben je vous offre le chapitre 1 maintenant =D

**mélain: **Non non, tu ne m'ennuie jamais, c'est même intéressant de savoir ce que tu en penses.

**666Naku:** Ch'ui contente que tu suives aussi cette fic, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

Moua, me lève tranquille, mets mes chaussons, vais molassonnement vers la salle de bain, passe un tout petit coup de brosse dans ma courte chevelure. Me change normal, Puis, descend et ouvre le frigo et prend une tablette de chocolat pour aller m'installer tranquille devant la télé. Bon, premier Naruto, deuxième, totally spies, troisième pokémon, ok, les japonais tiennent la télé dans leur force alliés. Encore que, sur la cinq y'a "Les maternelles" ben c'est intéressant quand même.

Quelques minutes après, la sonnette sonne. Je me lève du canapé tranquille, et ouvre la porte en m'appuyant dessus.

**Miyukie:** Hé ben encore en pyjama.

**Moi:**Ben ouaip, je viens de me levée, et puis il est même pas encore dix heures.

Je me bouge un peu et la laisse rentrée.

**Miyukie: ** En vacances et déjà à flemmarder. C'est une façon intéressante d'utiliser son temps.

On va vers la cuisine récupéré à manger puis allons devant la télé.

**Moi:** C'est des vacances, ça sert à ça. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu la ma chère?

**Miyukie:** Ça te dirai d'aller à un concert??

**Moi:**Hein?? Du Tryo j'espère.

**Miyukie: ** Tsss, non, j'ai deux places pour le concert de LM.C, tu veux venir?

**Moi:** LM.C, LM.C c'est qui eux déjà?

**Miyukie:** Un grand blond de vingt-huit ans et un rose de trente-quatre.

**Moi:** Hein... Hé ben tu tapes dans les vieux?

**Miyukie:** Ils sont pas vieux dans leur tête, ben alors tu viens?

**Moi:** Hum, si c'est pour toi, je peux bien, bon sinon, c'est à quel heure?

**Miyukie:** Ben si on y va maintenant, c'est dans une petite dizaine d'heures ^^".  
**  
Moi:** QUOI! Tu veux rester combien de temps devant la salle de concert?

**Miyukie: **Ben je veux les meilleurs place, allez s'il te plait pour moi *yeux mode cocker*

** Moi: **Tu veux pas y aller avec Lohan? Il serra content, je crois qu'il a les même genre musicaux que toi non?

**Miyukie: ** Je veux y aller avec ma meilleure amie moi, ma petite Clo.

**Moi:**Ahhh je suppose ne plus avoir le choix, par contre on y va vraiment qu'à dix-neuf heures, ça sert rien d'y aller avant *baille*

Elle me regarda une pointe de déception dans les yeux, bon ok, je dois avouer que lorsqu'on, enfin lorsque je l'avais obliger de venir avec moi pour voir un concert de Tryo, elle avait fait un effort.  
Je me lève donc.

**Moi:**Oké, on ira à onze heures et pas avant, et encore, c'est parce que je te le dois.

**Miyukie: ** Je t'aime!!!!! Cria-t-elle avant de me sauter dans les bras.

**.............**

**Miyukie:** Tu aurais pus faire un effort, me rabâche-t-elle pour la énième fois.

**Moi:** Mais heu, je fais des efforts pour ce que je veux.  
**  
Miyukie: **Mouai, mais là quand même.

**Moi:**Ben quoi, je suis super, c'est toi qui en a trop fait.

**Miyukie:** Hein?? S'indigna-t-elle. JE suis super, mes oreilles de chat rose ne sont-elle pas super mignonne?? Et mes papates.

**Moi:** T'exagère là. 'fin, faite vite je veux rentrée chez moi.

**Miyukie:** Pour manger des sushi?? Dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

**Moi:**Nan du chou grillé, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas manger.

**Miyukie: **Ben t'en mangera pas avant longtemps car j'ai demandé ç ta mère de faire à manger pour quand on reviendra et elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait des sushi =P.

**Moi:**Je veux mourir, je veux manger de la choucroute maintenant.

**Miyukie: ** Mais oui mais oui, aller avance.

**..................**

On ressors enfin de cette chaufferie, c'est vraiment épuisant de se boucher les oreilles, je ne pensais pas que ça serrai si long, et fatigant.

**Miyukie:** Avoue que tu penses que tu aurais préféré rester chez toi.

**Moi:**Ben quoi, c'est vrai aussi, perso la musique est affreuse.

**Miyukie: **Je me disais aussi.

**Moi:** Attends tu es bien sur d'avoir vu les gamines qui criaient?? Poussaient, mordaient presque, c'est affreux, on dirait que je vient de refaire la guerre.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Ah, c'est bon je ne te demanderai plus rien, en plus les gamines, c'est qu'un détaille, un détaille.

Je passe mes bras dans son cou, et pose ma tête sur son épaule.  
**  
Moi: **Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi, et ce n'est pas qu'un détaille.

Elle sourit et pousse un cri pour se défouler.

**Miyukie:** Allez on va manger?? ^x^

**Moi:**Téléphone maison.

On déconne encore une bonne vingt minutes avant d'arriver à la maison.

**Moi:** C'est nous!!

**Mam' Moi: *gueule du salon donc de deux mètres de nous*** Au frigo, vous réchauffez.

**Moi:**Ahah pas de sushi alors.

**Miyukie:** Oh non T^T.

**Moi:**Alors alors, quoi donc va-t-on trouver? Des carottes râper chaude et du poulet, que rêvé de mieux?  
**  
****Miyukie:** Des sushis? xD. Bon j'ai eu une super journée donc, je vais laisser passer cet affront.

**Moi:** Tu te fiches de moi ma parole.  
**  
Miyukie: **ben ouaip =P

**.................**

Quelques jours plus tard, toujours sur mon canapé à regarder la télé.

**Miyukie: **C'est moi!!

J'ai vu ça.

**Moi:** Y'a un problème?? Lohan t'as plaqué? Lohan a essayé d'abuser de toi? Pourquoi es-tu donc allez voir Lohan?  
**  
Miyukie: **Qu'est ce que t'as avec Lohan, on sort pas ensemble, il est avec une brune en ce moment.

Elle vient s'installer à côté de moi piquer des gâteaux que j'avais fais le matin même, c'est à dire brownies.

**Moi:**Ah bon, j'étais pas au courant qu'il avait une copine.

**Miyukie:** Ben si, et en plus tu sais que grâce à elle, ses notes augmentes.

**Moi:** Nan, c'est vrai?? C'est cool pour lui ça.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Ben ouaip..... heu attends. Je voulais pas dire un truc.

**Moi:** Un truc?? Nan nan, je crois pas.

**Miyukie:** SI.... enfin bon, je voulais dire que j'ai réussi!!!!

Je fais un signe de tête du genre pour dire "Et??" et me mange un morceau de gâteau.

**Miyukie:** Ah... ah oui je te l'ai pas dit car tu m'aurais fais un discoure que c'est pas bien et que c'est mieux ici.

**Moi:**Moui, je comprend mieux la, tu peux allez dans le vif du sujet maintenant?

**Miyukie:** Ben y'avais un genre de concours pour ceux de mon niveau et j'ai gagné, mais bien sur c'est pour le travaille et l'université, donc obligatoirement pour les français comme je suis météorologue, enfin fais des études pour le devenir, et donc, c'est pour la France que JE dois y aller.

**Moi:** Moui, moui, vu comme ça, c'est où?? C'est bizarre que tu fasses tant d'éloge et tant de hors sujet si tu allais qu'en Allemagne.

**Miyukie:** Japon!

**Moi:**AH le Japon.... Attends tu as bien dis Japon! Je refuse é_è.

**Miyukie: ** Hey, t'es pas ma mère, en plus elle a dit oui elle.

**Moi:** Mais moi je dis non! Ils vont te mettre enceinte, tu peux pas y aller.

**Miyukie:** J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'autre bout du monde là.

**Moi:** Mais tu vas à l'autre bout du monde, tu te ficherais pas un pu de moi là?

**Miyukie: ** non =) allez soit un peu contente pour moi. La France sera toujours mon pays d'origine, en plus c'est un super plan drague de dire que je viens de France.

Moi: Hey! Tu peux pas y moi je serrai toute seule sinon *yeux de biche*

**Miyukie: **Il y a une solution.

**Moi:** Que je te séquestre dans ma cave oui.

**Miyukie: **Okey, là y'en a deux des solutions.

**Moi:**Ah bon? et la quelle? Je vois pas d'autre moi.

**Miyukie:** Si tu veux pas être seule, tu viens avec moi.

**Moi:**AHAHah, ça à l'air si simple comme ça, enfin, je te dis juste comme ça, que moi aussi je fais des études. Nan, mais vraiment c'est juste au passage ça.

**Miyukie:** Tu crois vraiment pas réfléchie?? J'ai fais quelque recherche, et dans tous les départements de recherche ils font des offres de ce genre, donc ç m'étonne qu'il n'y a pas eu le concours pour ton niveau dans ton école.

**Moi:**Ah.... Ah bon?? Je savais pas, c'est peut-être de ça qu'il parlait lorsqu'ils ont parlé d'un projet compliquer à rendre.  
**  
Miyukie: *regard soupçonneux*** TU LE SAVAIS!! Nan mais c'est pas possible, et tu peux le rendre jusqu'à quand ce devoir??

**Moi:**** *marmonnant*** une semaine avant la rentrée.  
**  
****Miyukie:** QUOI!!!! Tu te fiches là de moi, tu savais bien que j'allais postuler. Et il faut le rendre demain ce p***** de devoir. Allez, tu vas t'y mettre et plus vite que ça. *sors son fouet démoniaque et le fait claquer*

**Moi:**Maman T.T

**Miyukie:** Y'a pas de maman, allez tu t'y mets ou je t'abandonne.

**Moi:** Maiheu...

Je me lève et fonce à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Fouille dans un des tirroir bien au fonc, et re descends le dossier sous le bras.

**Moi:**Tiens.

Je m'installe recroqueviller dans le canapé. Elle prend le dossier, l'ouvre et parcours les pages.

**Miyukie: **Mais mais, c'est le devoir. Comment tu as fais pour le terminer aussi rapidement, attend je me trompe pas en disant que tu n'es montée dix petites minutes.

**Moi:**Mouai, je savais que tu allais essayé et comme je voulais pas me séparer de toi ben je l'ai fais si jamais tu réussissais. Bougonnai-je.

Elle pose le dossier sur la table basse et me serre fort dans ses bras.  
**  
Miyukie: ** Comment je t'aime trop ma petite Clo chérie.

**Moi:**Encore heureux, t'as vu ce que j'ai fais quand même. Même pour les vacances je refuser de quitter le sol Français de peur de ne pas revenir alors là je sais même pas où j'ai puisé la force de l'écrire. En plus y'a un truc que je comprend pas, pourquoi ils ont pas fait tout les exams en même temps, genre j'ai eu plus de temps pour rendre le projet.

**Miyukie:** Ben ch'ai pas, ch'ui pas dans leur tête moi.

~~~~~  
3 jours après

**Miyukie:** AHHH pourquoi ils ont toujours pas envoyer les réponses??? Dans quatre jours, l'avion il part, enfin normalement.

**Moi:**Plus ils attendent, mieux ça serra pour mes nerfs.

**Miyukie**: On se sent soutenus là.

~ding dong~ (ben quoi? faite mieux en matière de bruitage et on verra après)

**Miyukie:** AHHH c'est surement le facteur.

Puis elle court vers l'entrée.

**Moi:**Mouai, surement des factures.

Je me lève direction ma chambre. Je l'entend alors claqué la porte et me rattraper dans les escaliers.

**Miyukie:** Y'a la lettre de réponse!!!

**Moi:**Cool, je vais préparer la corde.

Elle ne releva pas ma remarque. Et me tira jusqu'à ma chambre.

**Miyukie: **Tiens ouvre.

Puis elle ferme les yeux du genre c'est la réponse de SON concours. Tsss. Je la prend donc sinon elle ne serra jamais ouverte. Je l'ouvre tranquille étant presque sur d'avoir rater. Puis mes yeux font O.O

**Miyukie:** Alors?? Alors?? *ouvre les yeux* Hein?? *passe sa main plusieurs fois devant mon visage* Clo?? Clo?? Sa va?? Ok les grands mots, les grands moyens. AYAMI!!

**Moi:** QUI A OSE M'appeler comme ça.

**Miyukie:** tu te réveilles, alors??

**Moi:**Ah... c'est simple, je vais utiliser ma corde.

**Miyukie: **Non?? TROP COOL!!! Tu as réussis, ah.. je savais bien que tu étais presque aussi douée que moi.

**Moi:**VEUX PAS Y ALLER!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Enfin, allez vous me dire, le chapitre 2, j'ai pas eu le temps ou j'ai oublié , enfin c'est pas le problème puisqu'il est là.

**mélain: **Oui oui, prends le en compliment =DD, ça me fait plaisir.

**666Naku:** Huhu, tu as vu ça, partir gratuitement pour un échange au Japon, c'est pas malheureux ?? xD

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

**Miyukie: **Alors je vais re vérifier ton sac, il est où??

**Moi:**Quelque part.

**Miyukie:** Ok, je vois, bon si tu ne me le passes pas dans les trente secondes, je te fais écouter du LM.C

**Moi:**** *fronce les sourcils*** C'est qui eux déjà?

**Miyukie: *soupire*** Ceux où on est allé voir le concert y'a une semaine.  
**  
Moi: **Ah... NONNNNNN!!!!!!!

**Miyukie:** Alors? Le sac?

**Moi:**Accrocher dehors à la fenêtre.

**Miyukie: *me regarde bizarrement*** mais tu te sens bien.

Elle ouvre doucement la fenêtre, se penche pour voir où j'ai accroché la corde accrocher au sac, elle le tire vers le haut et le récupère.

**Miyukie:** Ah, tu peux nous arrêter ta pseudo dépression maintenant.

**Moi:** Non, veux pas y'aller veux pas y'aller.

**Miyukie:** Comment tu fais trop ta gamine de six ans.

**Moi:** M'en fout.

**Miyukie:** Pas grave ça va te passer de toute façon, bon bon, je commence la vérification, car avec toi, on sait jamais.

Elle posa le sac sur mon lit et le vida, elle vérifia mes fringue et mes sous vêtements.

**Moi:**Et?? T'as pas mis mes C.D?

**Miyukie:** Nan, tu veux les prendre?

**Moi:** Ben oui.

Je me lève et ouvre mon armoire, je jette un œil sur mes album. Alors, je prends ça, ça et ça.

**Miyukie: *elle fit les gros yeux*** tout ça?

**Moi:** Oui, ça me sauvera de la solitude extrême que je vais subir.

**Miyukie:** Faut pas exagéré non plus. Et puis tes fringues, j'ai vraiment jamais remarquer que tu en avais aussi peu.

**Moi:** J'en ai pas besoin de trois mille, et une valise ça suffit pour CE stage.

**Miyukie: **Mouai, de toute façon, on en achètera là-bas.

**Moi:** Jamais.

**Miyukie: **Mais oui, si tu veux. Bon bon, n'oublie pas tes papiers.

**Moi:** Ça, ça risque pas.

**Miyukie:** Allez, soit un peu plus contente.

**Moi:** Jamais, AHHh désespoir pourquoi le destin me fais quitter mon beau pays, mon premier et dernier amour, pour surement me faire découvrir des choses que les autres subisses dans les autres pays, ils veulent me montrer la chance que j'ai et le désespoir des autres.

**Miyukie: **Heu... tu peux arrêté ton délire.

**Moi:**Hein? ha.... Dans combien de temps on va subir notre triste sors?

**Miyukie:** On va à l'aéroport dans une demi heure.

**....Silence....  
**  
**Moi:** AHHHHHHH je vais au toilette *sourire crispé*

**Miyukie:** Si tu ose t'enfermer dedans, je te jure que je défonce la porte.

**Moi:** Moi?? Avoir une idée comme ça? Jamais.

**Miyukie: **Mais non, je sais que ça ne te serrais jamais venus à l'esprit bien sur. Bon finis de préparer tes affaires, avec ma mère on viendra te chercher, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ton billet et ton passe-port.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et par tout sourire. Je sens vraiment qu'un jour je la tuerai. Enfin bon, voyons ce qu'elle m'a mit dans mes affaires....  
C'est trop moche, comment j'ai pu avoir des trucs comme ça dans mon armoire, elle a vraiment du chercher tout au fond pour trouver ces trucs. Bon bon bon, changeons tout, ça, on va faire simple, je prend que ce qui est blanc ou noir, en tout cas les trucs mono couleur, on va pas se faire chier. Bon j'ai pas besoin de cinq valise non plus.  
Je prend mes dossier de recherche et mes cours, et les mets au fond de ma petite valise. Ensuite, ma bandoulière, alors, je mets quoi dedans? Les papiers du concours et les machins qu'il faut pas oublier, ahh je dois être folle de faire ça. J'y mets aussi mon walk-man, oui je suis encore dans les vieux trucs ., et mets mes album CD dans mon sac, sinon je pourrai pas vivre loin d'eux, qu'avec des machins japonais, je vais faire un manque grave.

**................_Les paroles en italique sont les paroles française_ et normal, c'est en japonais ^_^ .......................**.

Okey, je respire.....En fin des comptes je peux pas.

**Moi:**** *stressant, s'énervant un peu, commençant le pétage de câble*** _je veux descendre, JE veux descendre, JE VEUX descendre, JE VEUX DESCENDRE!!!! _

J'attrape les épaules de Miyukie. Et je la secoue comme un pommier.

**Moi:**_MIYUKIE, Je suis désolée, mais ça va pas être possible, je veux descendre de cet avion, je veux pas, je veux pas partir ma maison, je veux, je veux rester *m'énervai-je*._

Elle me fout une baffe, surement pour me calmer.

**Miyukie: **_J'ai compris, c'est pas le fait de partir qui te fait peur, mais l'avion, tu aurais du le dire tout de suite._

**Moi:**_ Je n'ai PAS peur de l'avion, je veux rester ici tout simplement. _

Puis je sens comme une secousse dans mon ventre.

**Moi:**** *je souffle*** _Pas possible, c'est un rêve._

Elle me frappe dans le dos.  
**  
Miyukie: **_Hey, en avant vers le pays du soleil levant. _

**Hôtesse de l'air: **Heu.... Pouvez vous calmer votre amie, vos voisins se plaignent.

**Miyukie:** Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est la première fois qu'elle prend l'avion.

Puis la bonne femme reparti.

**Moi:**_ Pff la vieille comment elle se la pète. _

**Miyukie: **_Bon maintenant, tu pourrais parler en japonais non?_

**Moi:**_ Tu parles en français là. _lui fis-je remarquer.

**Miyukie:** C'est mieux là? Bon parle en japonais.

Je bougonne un peu, et réfléchis, c'est une trop bonne idée, je vais pas dire un mot de japonais, elle voudra peut-être rentrée lorsque les paroles françaises lui manqueront.

Je rigole un peu, elle me jette un œil soupçonneux, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et prends mon walk-man et mets mon CD "Grain de sable" de Tryo, il est trop bien *0*, ça c'est de la vraie musique.  
C'est horrible, je sens l'appareil ne toucher plus le sol,; c'est vraiment une sensation très étrange, en tout cas, j'aime pas.  
Et puis au bout d'un moment, je m'endors contre l'épaule de Miyukie.

**...............................**

**Miyukie:** Hey?? HEYYY?? Ma chérie, faut se réveiller....... Bon, j'ai compris, Clo, si tu te réveilles pas, je te rappelle que j'ai mon IPod avec du LM.C, bon si tu comprends pas, les "vieux" rose et blond qu'on enfin surtout moi, est allée voir y'a une semaine.

**Moi: **_Ahh c'est bon, je dormais bien moi, surtout avec cette musique ^x^_

On se lève pour aller vers la sortis de l'avion.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Dis moi Clo?

**Moi:*****air super blasée*** _Quoi?_

**Miyukie: **Tu vas parler en japonais bien sur?

**Moi:**** *faussement surprise de la question***_ Moi?? Non, bien sur que non._

**Miyukie: *lève la voix*** AHHH je le savais. Bon tant que tu ne fous pas le bordel, allez avance au lieu de bloqué le passage.

Je grognai et avança sur la passerelle.

**Moi:** _AHHH, je vais mourir_

**Miyukie:** Quoi donc encore??

**Moi:** _Il fait trop chaud, je vais mourir, je veux de la fraicheur. _

**Miyukie:** Tsss, avance alors, qu'on rentre dans le bâtiment qui est surement refroidis.

**Moi: **_"surement refroidis" ? _

**Miyukie:** C'est bon, j'ai oublié comment on le dit en japonais.

Mouai, on rentre alors dans l'aéroport, il est bien "refroidi" comme le dit ma chère Miyukie xD. On suit les panneaux et arrivons devant les machins de tapis roulant qui font sortir nos valises, enfin ma valise et ses valises ., enfin bon, j'espère avoir de la chance et partir le plus vite possible d'ici.

~une demi-heure après~

**Miyukie:** Alors? tu n'as toujours pas ta valise??

**Moi: **** *grogne*** _non. _

**Miyukie: **Attends, qui a dit, "prend qu'une valise ça serra plus rapide" ??

**Moi:** _ Arg c'est bon, en plus la voilà. _

On va ensuite à la sortie, on passe bien sur d'abord là où il vérifie bien notre billet d'avion et notre tête, puis on sort ensuite.

**Miyukie:** Alors alors, normalement, un gars est venue nous chercher.

**Moi: **_Un japonais? _

**Miyukie:** Ben oui pourquoi?

**Moi:** _Ah... Ben il sera en retard alors. _

**Miyukie: **Comment on peut être autant pessimiste?

**Moi:** _Pas pessimiste ma chère, juste réaliste. _

**Miyukie:** Mais oui, c'est ça.

**Moi:** _Déjà il est pas là avec une pancarte. _

**Miyukie: **Il attend peut-être dehors.

**Moi: **_Okey, on sort alors?_

**Miyukie:** Ben...Ben oui.

On sort de l'aéroport, des taxis arrivent, d'autres partent, tout comme les personnes, mais toujours pas de pancarte pour nous.

**Moi: **_Hum... Alors, tu le vois??_

**Miyukie:** Ahh, il est surement en retard.

**Moi:** _Alors qu'est-ce que j'avais dis?? _

On s'assoit sur un ban.

**Miyukie:** Hum je pensais être plus contente d'être là, mais il est vrai que le retard commence à se faire sentir.

**Moi:** _Alors on retourne en France?? _

**Miyukie:** J'ai pas dis ça, en plus non, j'ai plein de truc à visiter, et à voir surtout.

**Moi:** _Ah.. Et étudier bien sur? _

**Miyukie: **Mais oui ***morte de rire***.......AH c'est peut-être ce mec, là qui sort super presser du taxis.

**Moi:** _Moui peut-être, tu vas lui demander? Moi j'attends ici. _

**Miyukie: **Flemmarde, bon je vais voir.

Elle va vers le mec, qui tout chamboulé, à l'air de lui sourire, c'est donc bien lui. Miyukie se retourne vers moi et me fait signe de venir avec les valise.  
Je les prends donc et va vers eux.

**Miyukie:** C'est M. Hoshino, il va nous accompagné jusqu'aux appartements, et nous faire visiter les environs.

**Moi: **_Les appartements? C'était pas juste des petits studios dans l'enceinte d'une université? _

**Hoshino:** Heu...Bonjours, ***s'adresse à Miyukie*** elle ne parle pas japonais?

**Miyukie:** Si.... mais bon adressez-vous plutôt à moi. Et elle demande si on ne devait pas habiter dans des petits studios.

**Hoshino:** Si, si j'allais y venir, bon ça serra mieux de parler dans le taxis.

**Miyukie:** Oui, je commence à fatiguer.

**Moi:** _Tu veux plutôt t'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. _

**Miyukie: **_Oui mais ça faut pas le dire _

On sourit toutes les deux comme des golios et montons dans le taxis que avait arrêté, on se met derrière et lui devant. Il donne une adresse au chauffeur pendant que Miyukie place ses valises derrière dans le coffre.

**Hoshino:** Alors donc, vous venez bien de l'université K et F?

**Miyukie:** Oui c'est bien nous. Mais en faite, les étudiants ne devaient pas tous arriver en même temps?

**Hoshino:** Hum, je vais vous expliquez, vos deux universités sont en France ... heu comment dire, un peu comme lié, tout comme ici au Japon, elles sont donc aussi l'une en face de l'autre, mais cela est vraiment une coïncidence. Car les autres universités qui font cet échange sont tous séparé soit dans cet ville, et dans d'autres parties du pays, enfin, c'est un compliquer.

**Moi: **_Même lui il comprend pas ce qu'il dit, obliger._

**Miyukie:** _Clo! voyons_

**Hoshino: **Heu, qu'a-t-elle dit?

**Miyukie:** Rien, rien de très important, continuer je vous pris.

**Hoshino: **Moui, alors donc vous avez donc des universités proche et donc des dortoirs avaient été fabriquer pour ce genre d'échange.

**Miyukie:** "Avaient"?

**Hoshino: **Oui, il y a quelques jours il y a eu un incendie, je vous rassure il n'y a pas eu de blesser. Enfin les directions n'ont pas voulue que cet accident gêne des étudiants étranger, ils ont décidé de loué des appartements, bien sur c'est gratuits, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Et donc on va aux appartements, et ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Donc il n'y aura pas de problème, la seule chose qui pourrait gênée, c'est que l'université est plus loin, mais vous pouvez y accéder facilement à pied.

**Miyukie: **_Je pensais pas que ces machins étaient aussi compliqué._

**Moi: **_Alors pourquoi avoir demander?_

**Miyukie: **_Curiosité l'oblige. =D_

Je regarde alors dans le rétroviseur, et croise les yeux de , il les baisse immédiatement après ce mini échange d'expression, MOUAHAHAh il a trop les nerf de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on dit, c'est vraiment trop le pied ça quand on vient d'un autre pays.  
Enfin bon, on arrive enfin devant le bâtiment, blanc et assez haut. C'est marrant je n'ai vu que ça, des hauts bâtiments, ça étouffe vraiment le paysage, mais bon après faut voir le paysage aussi.

Je prend ma mini valise et ma bandoulière, Miyukie elle ses valises, et nous suivons le "guide", il fait un code et nous donne le numéro, il appelle l'ascenseur. Appuie sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

**: **Alors, voilà, l'appartement quinze est pour l'étudiante dans le sang et l'appartement seize pour l'étudiante en météorologie.

**Moi:** _Hé ben, on peut même pas choisir. _

**Hoshino: *soupire*** Alors bon, posez vos affaire, je vais vous emmenez aux universités. Et tenez les clés.

**Moi: **_~Il a trop les nerf~Il a trop les nerf~_ ***entre dans l'appartement***.

Hum sa va c'est assez normal. un couloir au milieu, du côté gauche, un peu plus loin un petit, tout petit salon, en face, une chambre normal avec un petit bureau, et une porte qui arrive à un salle de bain. Bon ça va. Je jette mon sac sur le lit et ressort du tout petit appartement en verrouillant. Mr. Hoshino est encore devant, il est appuyé contre le mur et attend. Puis je vais dans l'appart de Miyukie, qui est exactement pareil que le mien.

**Moi:** _Yeap, alors contente? _

**Miyukie: **_Ben sa va, j'imaginais pire. _

**Moi: **_Y'a même pas de machine à laver, donc je suppose qu'on va devoir aller en laverie. _

**Miyukie: **_Pas grave, c'est déjà cool, normalement ça aurai été encore plus petit. _

**Moi:** _Mouaip, bon donc, on y va, j'ai envie de me débarrasser de lui. _

**Miyukie**: _J'avais compris ça, tu crois que je t'ai pas entendue. _

Je lui souris, elle me fait une petite frappe derrière le crâne et nous ressortons. Elle verrouille son nouveau chez soi.

**Hoshino:** Bon, on fait vite, je dois terminer d'autres choses.

**Moi:** _ Ahhh toujours à vouloir faire vite vite _

**Miyukie: **_Tsss Clo, c'est son travail _

**Moi: **_Non Miyu, c'est un japonais. _

**Hoshino:** Il y a un problème?

**Miyukie: *rie*** Non non, allons y .

On sort du bâtiment, puis nous marchons une petite dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant deux énormes grilles. Je regarde de dehors les bâtiments, ils sont superbe.

**Moi:** _Au moins quelque chose d'intéressant. _

**Miyukie:** Oui ils sont énormes et sublime, j'ai hâte d'étudier la dedans.

**Hoshino: *d'un ton hyper presser*** Bon, je suis désoler, mais je dois aller à mon prochain rendez-vous, je vous laisse, et bon séjour ici.

Il nous salue, fait une mini courbette et disparait dans un taxis.

**Miyukie:** Alors comment tu trouves ??

**Moi: **Simplement superbe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** M'excuse du retard ^^" donc, mercredi je vous posterez un petit OS pour me faire pardonner.

**mélain: **Ouai, une grève qui va plutôt faire chier d'ailleurs ==

**666Naku:**Ben la suite la voilà, je m'excuse du retard.

**Weishi:** Si si, j'ai vu que tu la lisais maintenant sur mon sky =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

On a reprit les cours il y a deux jours, on a même pas eu le temps de visiter, car premièrement je m'en fou et deuxièmement, les cours ont reprit directement après notre arriver, donc on a un peu de mal à suivre, nos corps sont ce qu'on peut dire à bout de souffle.

Mais bon, c'est trop drôle de ne répondre qu'en Français pendant les cours, sauf quand c'est important, mais vraiment important, et puis sinon je rend bien mes écrit en japonais, car je crois qu'il me virerait si j'ose le rendre en français.

Sinon, avec Miyu, on dort souvent ensemble, on va dire que même si on est dans un appartement assez proche, la nuit à Tokyo fait un peu peur, les bruit bizarre de dehors et autres, bon je supporte en fond de bruit des chanteur (ou chanteuse ça reste à vérifier) de groupes qu'elle apprécie, et sinon je mets du "Billy ze kick et les gamins en folie" et du "Tryo" à fond dans ma chambre histoire de ne pas trop me sentir seule lorsqu'on fait nos écrits ou lorsqu'on travaille tout simplement.

Là, maintenant, j'essaye simplement de retrouver dans tous mes CD "Verdure et Libido", hum ça m'énerve je sais plus si je l'ai pris ou pas, et ça me mettrais un peu sur les nerfs si par malheurs il est sur mon étagère de ma chambre.

Puis dans ma recherche intense, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, heu... comme un bourrin je dirai.

Je me relève et va à l'entrée avant que la porte ne se fasse défoncer et que je dois payer pour destruction de matériel.

**Moi:** _ Miyu? Y'a un problème. _

Effectivement, elle ne me répond pas et entre, je referme la porte derrière elle un peu inquiète. Elle se dirige comme un automate vers la pièce qui me sert de salon et s'assoit sur ce qui doit surement me servir de canapé.

**Moi:** _Miyukie? Il y a un problème? _

**Miyukie: *sourit*** Aucun, absolument aucun, par contre, je n'ai pas pus résister et tu viens avec moi.

**Moi: *****fronce les sourcil d'un air suspicieuse***_Comment ça je viens avec toi? _

**Miyukie: **Une japonaise de mon cours avait laissé une annonce sur le fait qu'elle revendait ses places de concert car ... enfin je sais plus trop pourquoi, j'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai pas écouter ce qu'elle m'a dit.

**Moi: *****comprend son emportement***_Et si je dis non? _

**Miyukie:** Je te boude à fond.

**Moi: **_Sous le chantage je ne peux rien te refuser _T.T  
**  
****Miyukie:** Hum et comme c'est vendredi soir, c'est à dire dans deux petits jours, tu viens avec moi faire des emplettes.

**Moi:** _Suis-je vraiment obliger de venir? tant que tu mets un pantalon et un tee-shirt ça devrait suffire non? _

Elle réfléchie quelques secondes. Puis me répond.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Pour toi peut-être, mais je préfère me faire classe.

**Moi:** _Mouai . Alors à une condition. _

**Miyukie: **La quelle?

**Moi:** _Tu me paie une glace. _

**Miyukie: **Ça peut se faire *répondit-elle toute contente que je vienne*

Je prend donc ma bandoulière et nous sortons de l'appartement. On commença d'abord par se balader un jusqu'à se qu'on arrive devant quelques magasins qui la firent devenir folle. Je pense qu'elle commence là maintenant à vouloir exploser son porte monnaie, mais en tout cas, heureusement que moi (xD) suis là pour l'arrêter dans les trucs moches, en tout cas qui ne me plaisent pas, et faut dire que dans ces machins il est faut beaucoup beaucoup pour que ça me plait.

En fin d'après-midi, elle n'eut rien acheté car à chaque fois, je trouver une raison pour l'en empêcher, il est presque dix-sept heures, le soleil est encore haut, et il fait chaud.

**Moi: **_ Miyuki, _ me plaignis-je, _ ma glace _ *fis-je en faisant semblant de pleurer*

**Miyukie:** Okey, de toute façon je peux t'en acheté une énorme, il me reste beaucoup d'argent.

**Moi:** _Yeah _ *dis-je les yeux en étoile*

On marche tranquille jusqu'à chez un glacier, bon, je pense éviter les gout et substance bizarre, je prend donc du chocolat/vanille, et elle, elle prend des gouts et couleurs étrange,je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est.

**Moi:** _On marche? _

**Miyukie: **Oui, on va faire les repérages!!

**Moi**: _Hein? _

Pas le temps de dire deux mots de plus qu'elle me tire vers je ne sais où......  
Puis quelques minutes plus tard on se retrouve devant une salle de concert.

**Moi:** _Hum je crois avoir compris. _

**Miyukie:** Aller on peut rester un peu.

**Moi: **_Attend là tu me demandes un truc comme un prisonnier qu'on oblige à regarder la chaise électrique. _

**Miyukie:** Tsss tu exagère tout.

Elle me passe sa glace et monte sur un muret en face de la salle de concert pour s'assoir. Je lui passe ensuite les deux glaces et m'assois à côté d'elle, et récupère mon bien.

**Moi**: _Peut-être, ils font quoi eux sinon comme "musique"? _

**Miyukie: **Hum.... Y'a pas mal de temps que je t'ai fais écouté.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Okey, ils ont quels têtes? _

**Miyukie: **Ils sont chou *dit-elle en mode tête dans les nuages*

**Moi:** _Ça m'avance beaucoup. _

**Miyukie:** Je sais *elle sourit contente que je lui demande plus de "détails"* . Ils sont cinq en tout cas.

Moui, sa m'avance beaucoup, je vais voir un groupe que j'ai jamais vu, cool, mais bon, je sais que j'ai déjà écouté comme elle me la confirmer. On parle alors encore un peu, je regarde les passant, me moquant intérieurement, enfin non pas vraiment, j'ai pitié qu'ils vivent dans un pays qui n'est pas la France.

**Moi:** _Dis moi, y'en a pas un qui a des bouclettes blondes? _

**Miyukie:** Si pourquoi?? Tu te rappelles d'eux ??

**Moi:** _Pas spécialement, mais y'a un mec à bouclette avec un genre de clavier qui rentre dans le bâtiment. _

**Miyukie: **HEIN!!!

Elle se tourne et ne voit pas le mec dont je parler car il était rentrée dans la salle.

**Miyukie:** Tsss me fais pas de faux espoir Clo. Tu te souviens alors que je te les ai montré *elle retourne son attention vers moi*

**Moi: **_Je rigolais pas mais bon, si tu veux oui. _

Elle me regarde soupçonneuse, pour savoir si je mentais ou pas, et puis elle se résigna.

**Miyukie:** Tu n'aimes vraiment pas le Japon??

**Moi: **_Tu veux que je sois franche? _

**Miyukie:** De préférence oui.

**Moi:** _Non, même si j'ai des origine japonaise je le trouve pas cool du tout comme pays, je ne sais pas ce que tu y trouves. Vraiment pas. _

Elle se leva et se tient en équilibre sur le muret.

**Miyukie:** Du rêve et de la différence, voilà ce qu'il me donne.

**Moi: *****soupire*** _Hum intéressant. _

**Miyukie:** Tu l'as vraiment vu le bouclet?

**Moi: **_Ben oui, là, c'est une brune avec une coloration blonde mal faite et un peu ondulé bizarre qui rentre dans le bâtiment. _

Elle se tourna pour voir et perdit l'équilibre, je pus la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne se pète le crâne contre le béton.

**Moi: **_sa va? _

**Miyukie:** Oui, merci, désolé, leur musique est tellement bien.... je voulais voir, enfin, ch'ui pas sur que tu te fiches pas de moi, et puis si c'était une fille ben ce n'était pas un membre du groupe.

**Moi: **** *je souris contente puis*** _.... NANNNN _

**Miyukie: *elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air* **Clo, tu te sens bien?

**Moi: **_T'as fais tombé ta glace _ *pleurais-je*

**Miyukie: **xD et tu pleures pour ça. Enfin, le plus important n'est pas que je n'ai rien? Encore que, avec ton cerveau bizarre je pourrais en douter. Allez viens, on rentre.

**Moi: **_En France?? _*révais-je* _ okey. _

**Miyukie:** Tsss, tu dors chez moi aujourd'hui?

**Moi: **_Ouaip, en plus j'ai terminé mon devoir _

**Miyukie:** Devoir?? Hein? AHHH j'ai oublié le mien !!! Vite on cour.

Je souris et la suis dans sa course mouvementé, ça me fais plaisir qu'elle s'amuse ici malgré mon sale caractère et mon rebut envers ce pays.  
**................**

Bon, elle m'a tiré ici depuis quel heure déjà?? Hum tel est la question. En plus je crois qu'elle a eu de la chance vu qu'aujourd'hui on a pas eu cours, il est clair que ça aide, alors donc. Ben on attend, on ne fait que ça, c'est trop chiant, je veux partir, m'assoir sur mon lit, finir la comparaison sanguine qu'il faut faire pour lundi tout en écoutant "Grain de sable".

**Miyukie: **Aller, arrête de faire la gueule.

**Moi:** _JE fais pas la gueule. _

**Miyukie:** Mais oui, et je vais te croire peut-être.

**Moi: **_Tchhh, nan mais je fais une tête de plus que tout le monde c'est trop bizarre. Bon sinon, tu gardes les places, moi je vais me balader _

**Miyukie:** Hum si tu veux, mais dans une demi heure t'es là.

**Moi: **_Je sais. _

Je fis le tour du bâtiment, et pris par la gauche qui donne accès à une petite rue. Je traversai la route pour aller dans le petit magasin d'en face. J'y entrai et regardai les rayons.  
Je pris deux pains, des gâteaux emballer individuellement, une bouteille d'eau et une cannette de soda. Je payai et ressortis. Il ce mec, je l'ai pas vu quand on est venu? Enfin, faudrait d'abord que je vérifie si c'en est bien un, de mec, bon soyons gentille aujourd'hui. J'abandonne alors ma réflexion pour retourner dans la file à côté de Miyukie.

**Moi: **_Tiens. Reprend des forces pour le concert. _

**Miyukie: **Ooh, ma petit Clo que j'aime.

**Moi:** _Moi aussi je m'aime _ *rigolais-je sur un ton supérieur*

**Miyukie: **Bon donne moi ça.

Je lui passai alors la bouteille de cola, moi je n'aime pas trop les trucs pétillant, oui, je suis chiante partout. Enfin, je lui passai aussi le paquet de gâteaux et gardai les pains.

**Miyukie:** Alors ça devrai bientôt ouvrir maintenant *me confit-elle après avoir regarder sa montre*

**Moi:** _Quelle nouvelle intéressante _ *grognai-je*

**M****iyukie: **Allez, laisse leur une chance au moins.

**Moi:** _Mais oui mais oui, je verrais bien _

**Miyukie: **Et après tu te plains de te faire remarquer.

**Moi: **_Quoi? J'ai rien fais là._

**Miyukie: **Si tu parles en français. _T'as pas vu que ces jeunes filles trouvent ça bizarre que tu me parles dans une langue étrangère et que je te réponde en japonais, ou français._ *me chuchota-t-elle*

**Moi: **_Hum, c'est moi qui me fais remarquer? Et toi donc avec tes cheveux blond, oké méché, mais on voit très bien qu'ils sont naturelles et que toi aussi tu es une étrangère._ *lui fis-je remarquer*

**Miyukie: *elle soupire*** Autant dire qu'on est pas douée, et qu'on se fait remarquer toute les deux, toi avec ta grande taille et ton langage, et moi par mes trais européens.

**Moi:** _Ben ouaip. Donne moi ta main ça commence à bouger. _

On se prit la main et nous commençâmes à avancer.

**Miyukie:** _T'inquiète, on n'aura pas à pousser._

**Moi:** _Je n'en avais pas l'intention._

**Miyukie:** _J'aurai m'en serrai douter, enfin, c'est des place numéroté, hum comment dire, on a un numéro de siège. _

**Moi: **_Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas trop de bousculade. _

**Miyukie:** Ouaip. *elle donne nos deux tickets au mec qui vérifie les entrées*

**Moi:** _Miyu? Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça en français, tu avais peur qu'on te regarde d'un mauvais oeil? _

**Miyukie:** Oui un peu.

On rentre alors tranquille dans la salle, encore les lumières allumés.

**Moi: **_Alors? ils sont où nos sièges? _

**Miyukie:** Sixième rang dans la rangée du milieu un peu plus vers le côté basse.

**Moi:** _Moui, c'est vrai que je sais où la basse se place dans leur concert moi. _

**Miyukie:** Ben tais-toi et suis moi alors.

Je suivis alors ses conseils, et ben m'asseyais à la place qu'elle me montrait.

**Moi:** _Attends.... je pense à un truc là. _

**Miyukie:** rare de ta part *pouffa-t-elle*

**Moi:** _Très drôle, 'fin bon, si on est à des places, pourquoi on attendait devant depuis ce matin??_

**Miyukie: *son rire re double*** Parce que je voulais être assise le plus vite possible.

** Moi: *mode blasé***_ dire que j'aurais pus avancer mon devoir, je te tuerais un jour, vraiment. _

**Miyukie:** Mais oui mais oui, le jour où Miku me prendra de force dans ses bras. *me chuchota Miyukie pour pas que les filles d'à côté entende*

**Moi: **_C'est qui celui là encore? _

**Miyukie: **Celui que tu vas entendre chanter aujourd'hui.

**Moi: **_Ahh, enfin tu es sur que je vais l'entendre? _

**Miyukie: *fronce les sourcils*** comment ça?

**Moi: **_J'avais pas prévue les siège, je vais donc pouvoir dormir _ *déclarai-je toute contente*

**Miyukie: *rire*** Parce que tu crois pourvoir dormir? Tu rêves ma pauvre.

Je grognai pour une énième fois, et les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, ben oui plus vite elles s'éteignent, plus vite le concert passe, et plus vite je pourrais finir mon devoir. Enfin, des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre, je comprend pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dormir, je m'enfonce ennuyée dans mon siège alors que quatre-vingt-dix neuf pour cent de la salle s'était levée en braillant. Miyukie m'envoya un regard désolé, et se leva pour s'éclater.  
Et puis m'en fiche, je fais bien la même chose en un peu moins bruyant dans les concerts où c'est moi qui l'embarque. Bon, je me lève quand même pour voir grâce à qui je pourrai la tuée.

Hum le petit, ben quoi c'est vrai, d'où je suis, je vois parfaitement qu'il est plus petit que moi, donc, le petit nous fis un discours sur quoi il était heureux de revenir faire un concert ici, qu'il reviendra et blablabla et blablabla.  
Les filles gueulaient comme des folles, bon j'accorde que des mecs aussi, mais en plus grande partie des filles.

Alors donc, il gueula dans son micro je ne sais quel titre de chanson. Je me laissai alors tomber lourdement dans mon siège pour une longue soirée.  
**.......**  
J'ai mal au crâne, purement et simplement, je n'ai pas, la voix est crispante.  
Je sais pas, ça doit être morphologique.. Ah? Aucun rapport, pas grave, mais je n'aime vraiment pas. C'est vraiment trop bizarre.  
Bon, je pense qu'on est maintenant à l'avant dernière, je crierai de joie, mais j'ai un peu peur de me faire agresser par une horde de fan, encore que, ils ne me comprendront certainement pas, donc, ben m'en fiche, mais comme je tiens à ma vie, et si par hasard comprend, ben voilà, je vais quand même éviter.

En tout cas, je m'étire bien et baille de fatigue. Je regarde ma montre, hum, il est presque vingt et une heure. Le chanteur cria la dernière chanson, ce qui fit suivre un hurlement strident venant du public, ainsi que le grognement féroce de mon estomac, étrange, xD.

Hum la dernière chanson je dirais que entre le bruit et les paroles est tout simplement, ben étrange, enfin pas très intéressant quoi.

Je me lève, baille et m'étire comme si je venais de sortir d'une longue hibernation. Je jette aussi un oeil à Miyu, elle est aux anges, elle en tremble encore d'excitation.

**Moi:** _Alors? les impressions? _

**Miyukie: **Super génial de la mort qui tue..... Hum et toi?

**Moi:** _Aussi bien que les vioques de la dernière fois. _

**Miyukie:** Ch'ui sur que t'es de mauvaises fois.

**Moi: **_Si tu veux, mais non. Bon on rentre? _

Elle me fit des yeux à la bambi power.

**Moi: **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _ Demandai-je avec suspicion.

**Miyukie: **On peut attendre pour quand ils sortiront, s'il te plait. *yeux Bambi*

**Moi: **_Quoi! Ow ow, tu veux les attendre sortir? Pffff, tu me le revaudras vraiment ça. _

**Miyukie:** Moui, merci.

Elle se précipita dehors, moi j'attendais, que plus de personnes sortent, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de bleus, ok je tais. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je sortis tranquille, un vent un peu frais frôla mon visage. Des grilles étaient posés en attendant le "groupe". Je repère la robe noir pleines de froufrous de Miyu, et vais la voir.

**Moi:** _Alors tu les as vu? _

**Miyukie: **Non, laisse-leur le temps de se changer, et tout.

**Moi:** _Mouaip, bon, t'as pas froid? _

**Miyukie:** Nan ça va.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je tournais en rond derrière la masse de fans qui attendaient.

**Moi:** _Bon, Miyukie, tu me pardonnes, mais je vais chercher de quoi manger, mon ventre commence à vraiment gémir._

Elle me sourit et me fit promettre de pas m'enfuir, je lui tirais alors la langue en réponse et partis vers le petit magasin où j'étais allée un peu avant.

Je marchais entre les rayons regardant chaque étiquette à la recherche de quelques choses que je pourrai avaler sans trop de problème. J'optai pour des pains, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes. Je fit le tour du magasin un seconde fois pour arriver au truc genre crayons et objets de toutes sortent. Pour me faire pardonner de ma mauvaise ou conduite exécrable, je cherchai quelques choses qui pourrai plaire à ma petite Miyukie.  
Je regardai les stylos, alors qu'une autre fille, pantalon noir, avec un léger sweet, des cheveux long noir avec des tresses roses foncé, un percing à la lèvre inférieur. Bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, c'est surement pour ça que je la regarde, hum où ai-je bien pu la voir, 'fin.  
Du coin de l'œil, je l'observais un peu la fille, qui elle n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir vu. Elle regardait passionnément un stylo noir, elle le prit dans ses mains couverts de mitaine noir. Je retournai alors à mes stylo rouge et noir j'en pris un pour Miyu.  
Je m'éloignai et jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à la fille.  
Je la vis alors faire disparaitre le stylo qu'elle avait en main dans sa manche. Ça par contre je n'aime pas, je ne supporte pas le vol.

Je m'avançai alors rapidement d'elle. Elle fut un peu effrayée de me voir foncer sur elle. Je pris avec force son bras, qui était, un peu plus musclé que je ne pensais. Je fis tombé le stylo de sa manche, me baissai et le récupérai. Je repris la fille qui ne comprenait franchement rien. Je la tirai vers la caisse, payai les stylos et mes pains et nous sortîmes, enfin, je sortis tout en tirant la fille qui franchement était vraiment plus musclé qu'une fille normal.

Je lui plaquai alors le stylo sur la poitrine, vraiment super plate, que j'avais pas vraiment remarqué auparavant.

**Moi:** _N'essaye plus jamais de voler gamine. _

Elle me regardait maintenant, vraiment bizarrement. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle comprend pas ce que je dis, enfin, c'est pas grave, je vais lui faire THE leçon de morale.... Tiens de face, elle fait un peu plus masculine, c'est bizarre.

**Moi:** _Le vole est l'acte le plus lâche. Vraiment, en plus_ *je la regarde de haut en bas* _ tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'avoir besoin de voler vu tes vêtements. _

**La fille bizarre:** Tu as conscience que je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes?

Je sursautai un peu à ses parole, ça voix est aussi grave.  
Elle s'approcha de moi jusqu'à être tout prêt de moi.

**La fille bizarre: **Par contre, tu parles de ça à quelqu'un et je ferrai de ta vie un enfer, que tu comprennes ou pas.

Puis après ces quelques mots, elle s'éloigna.

**Moi: **Tu n'as qu'à pas essayer de voler espèce de sale gamine.

Elle se retourna et prononça faiblement "ga..gamine?" de sa voix grave.  
Bon, je crois que je vais partir. Temps de faire la justicière terminer.  
Je repartis donc en direction de la foule qui s'était un peu dispersé. Mon coeur battait fort, elle m'a vraiment fais flipper cette fille, vraiment trop space. Je m'arrêtai au borts de la masse, respirai profondément et me mis à la recherche de Miyukie . Je pris quand même cinq bonne minutes à la repérer, puis, je la rejoignis rapidement.

**Moi: **_Tiens. Dis-je en lui donnant le stylo._

**Miyukie: **** *surprise*** C'est pour?

**Moi:** _M'excuser de mon caractère lunatique et irrécupérable. _

**Miyukie: *souris*** je vois. *me serre dans ses bras* Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sortir, on rentre?

**Moi:** _Vraiment? _

**Miyukie:** J'aurai surement d'autre occasion. Aller on va manger.

Je rigolai et lui mis un de mes pains dans les mains.

**Moi: **_Non, on va dormir. _

Elle fit la moue et éclata de rire.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors j'ai une excuse pour le retard, on va dire, que je me suis décidée à mettre un chapitre ici lorsque j'en publie un sur skyrock, mais comme j'ai rien mis sur sky, j'ai eu la flemme de le mettre ici, donc je m'excuse vraiment pour vous, je vais essayer de faire un effort w

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4  
**

On rentre donc, chez nous comme deux grosses tarées, parlant seulement une langue étrangère. C'est marrant, j'espère encore être de bonne humeur et oublié le malheureux incident qu'il s'est passé un peu plutôt.

On marche donc ce racontant des blagues à deux balles. On s'arrête au bout d'un moment pour acheter des bonbons. C'est la que je remarque un sac plutôt épais qu'elle tient fermement entre ses mains.

**Moi: **_Miyu? C'est quoi ça? Tu l'avais pas au concert_. Lui demandai-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils*

**Miyukie:** Ah... Ça? Ben comme j'avais encore de l'argent, grâce à toi, ben j'ai acheté le CD que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me payer, ainsi qu'un poster, des badges de chacun des membres et un bague.

**Moi: **_Je t'empêche d'acheter des conneries et toi tu trouves le moyens de dépenser tes sous dans d'autres? _

**Miyukie: **Ben ouai, répondit-elle tout sourire. EN plus c'est pas des conneries. *tirage de langue*

**Moi:** _Mais oui mais oui. Monter quand même, que je vérifie si ça peut faire un bon feu de camp_

Elle me fit une grimace et me passa le sac.  
**  
Moi: **_Bon bon bon, voyons voyons. J'ouvre pas le poster, il a l'air immense. _

**Miyukie:** Il l'est. Tu veux autres choses avec les bonbons?

**Moi: **_Un pain et une bouteille d'eau s'il te plait_, dis-je toujours entrain de farfouiller le sac.

**Miyukie:** Droguer du pain à l'eau?

**Moi:** _Mais oui si tu veux.... enfin surement. _

Je sors les badges et les regarde en les remettant après dans son sac. Le dernier par contre me parus familier, oui, niveau physique, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge. J'approchai alors le badge pour mieux voir. Tiens tiens, bizarre.  
Miyu paya la bouffe et nous rentrâmes en faisant vite car l'air se refroidissait maintenant assez vite.  
On alla dans mon appartement, la chaleur nous fit du bien quand même.

**Miyukie: **Clo?? C'était lequel du groupe que tu regardais avec autant de passion??

**Moi: **_Hein?? _

Elle prit son sac, le poster et l'ouvrit en le déposant par terre, il est vraiment grand. Hum elle.

**Moi: *****la pointant du doigt*** _Dis moi cette fille, elle fait partie du groupe? _

**Miyukie:** Elle? Et oui IL fait partie du groupe, sinon il serrait pas sur le poster *avec un ton de blasé*

**Moi: **_Hum.... C'est pas une fille?? _

**Miyukie: **Ben non, c'est tous des mec.

**Moi:** _Hein?? Même la brune avec une couleur blonde mal faite ondulé, c'est un mec?? _

**Miyukie: *Pose sa main contre son visage*** Pas possible, dis moi que tu déconnes?

**Moi:** _Ben non je les connaissais pas moi, mais c'est vrai en y repensant, "elles" faisaient un peu masculine et plates sur scène. _

Hum, je pense, que je commence à comprendre. Et donc, lui, heu...

**Moi: **_C'est quoi son nom à lui?? _Dis-je en pointant l'ex "fille".

**Miyukie:** Lui? Le bassiste, c'est Kanon.

Hum, donc Kanon, ben c'est un voleur, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait pas que je parle. normal, ça aurait compromis sa carrière, mais bon, grâce à moi il n'a pas commis le fait donc, sa va.  
Bon bon. On fait quoi maintenant?

**Moi:** _On fait quoi? On va dormir? _

**Miyukie: **Ouaip.... Heu non, tu peux descendre et chercher chez la gardienne, normalement y'a un colis pour moi.

**Moi:** _Oui ma maitresse, mais c'est la dernière chose, et l'excuse est que j'ai pris tes bonshommes pour des filles, je m'en excuse platement. _

**Miyukie:** J'espère bien. Bon tu y vas??

**Moi: **_Oui oui, c'est bon, ça presse pas._

Je sors de l'appartement, qu'a-t-elle bien pu acheter sur internet?? Des oreilles de chats? Des froufrous? Des CD? Hum tel est la question. je vais dans l'ascenseur et descend donc jusqu'en bas. La fenêtre de la porte de la gardienne est allumée donc je peux toquer. ce que je fais d'ailleurs.

**Gardienne:** C'est pour?

Oups, Ah elle veut me piéger. Je re toque. Elle me re pose la question, et je re re toque jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ouvre.

**Moi:** _ je viens chercher un colis. _

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Je fais des gestes pour qu'elle m'invite à rentrée, ce qu'elle fait. je prends alors un stylo et lui écrit ma requête.

**Gardienne:** Ah.... je vois. Vous êtes une étudiante étrangère c'est ça?

Je lui fais signe que oui.

**Gardienne:** Hum, j'ai une lettre aussi, pour vous, ou votre copine. tenez.

Elle me tend un petit paquet et un lettre je les récupère, la salue et retourne dans l'ascenseur.  
hum pourquoi il y a mon nom sur le paquet, c'est bizarre. je l'ouvre. Non, Ahh ma chérie d'amour, comment je l'aime. La porte s'ouvre, je fonce dans l'appartement, referme tout de même derrière moi, on ne sait jamais. Et saute dans les bras de Miyukie.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Je t'aime!!!_

**Miyukie:** Je sais *smile*

**Moi:** _Comment tu savais que je l'avais oublié?? _  
**  
Miyukie: **Hé ben, vu la gueule de trois mètres de long que tu avais, il était logique que tu l'avais oublié, par contre sa coute pompette de le faire envoyer de France.

**Moi: **_Bon bon, sinon il y a une lettre, mais j'ai pas regarder c'est pour qui._

Elle la prend et regarde le nom.

**Moi:** _Alors? c'est pour toi ou moi? _

**Miyukie:** Hé ben dis moi, tu es gâtée aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi.

**Moi:** _Cool, voyons voyons, tiens, c'est de l'université, qu'ai-je encore fais? _

**Miyukie:** Pourquoi tu as déjà fais quelque chose?

**Moi:** _Moi?? Non jamais _=D.

**Miyukie:** Ok je demande pas plus, bon aller tu ouvres, ça m'intéresse moi

**Moi:** _Oui oui trente seconde._

J'ouvre donc l'enveloppe qui dit:

Mademoiselle,  
étant première dans le devoirs rendus ce jeudi-ci, vous avez la chance de passer en pratique.  
Je m'explique, Samedi de cette semaine, vous devrez vous rendre en salle de don sanguin à quinze heure précise.  
Vous commencerez la pratique du prélèvement du sang. Donc ne soyez pas en retard.

Soussigné Pr. Takano

**Miyukie:** Hé ben, c'est trop la classe, ma petit Clo qui va faire une prise de sang.

**Moi:** _C'est trop cool ça, j'espère que le cobaye à peur des piqures_** *sourire sadique***

**Miyukie: **Mais oui, si tu veux, mais pour l'instant dodo, il vaut mieux pour ton ou tes "cobaye(s)" que tu sois en forme et pas totalement morte de fatigue.

**................................**

Je baille avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je m'étire et me frotte le visage histoire de me réveiller un peu. Je tourne ensuite mon visage vers la table de nuit, sur laquelle est normalement posée un réveille.  
Hum, je rêve encore? ..... MERDE, il est déjà quatorze heures et quart!!!

Je sors du lit valdinguant la couverture sur Miyukie qui somnolait encore. Je prends des fringues dans mon armoire et fonce dans la salle de bain. Alors alors, on se coiffe, encore que.. j'en ai pas trop besoin de la brosse, j'ai les cheveux assez, même très court donc sa va déjà un chose de moins à faire.

J'enlève mon bas de pyjama et le remplace par un jean, j'enlève ensuite ma chemise de nuit pour mettre un tee-shirt blanc, normal. Je prends ma veste et mets aussi mes baskets puis ressors.

Je vois Miyukie sortir de la chambre en mode zombie, et ben, les concerts ça la tue. Je fonce dans la cuisine sans la bousculer, ouvre le mini frigo prends un bouille d'eau que je bois d'une traite. Ensuite, je regarde ce que je peux manger. Hum des pâtes instantanés. Ok je n'aime pas trop ce qui est étranger, mais je vais pas non plus dire que tout est dégueulasse, alors les pâtes sont pas trop mauvaises et en plus c'est rapide.

**Miyukie: **Y'a un problème? Demande-t-elle entre deux bâillement.

**Moi:** _Aucun, sauf que dans vingt minutes je dois être à l'université. _

**Miyukie:** Hum, tiens ce matin je me suis réveillée vers huit heures, j'en ai profité pour t'acheter ça.

Elle me jette alors dans les mains un pain.

**Moi: **_Que ferais-je donc sans toi? _

**Miyukie:** Rien justement, avoua-t-elle d'un ton révélatrice.

**Moi:** _Mouai, tu aurais pu aussi simplement me réveiller plutôt. _

**Miyukie: **Oui aussi, mais c'est une solution moins sympathique que de te voir te grouiller pour manger.

**Moi: **_On se sent vachement soutenue. _

Je lui souris, récupérai ma bandoulière, pris mes clés (oui j'ai pas préciser on a fait des doubles des deux clés), dérouillais la porte et sortis en courant.  
Je n'avais plus le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, je me ruai alors dans les escaliers et les descendais quatre par quatre.

J'arrive exactement sept minutes plus tard devant l'enceinte du bâtiment, il me reste donc six minutes pour arriver à la salle qui se trouve bien sur à l'autre bout du bâtiment, je le savais, la chance me poursuis affreusement mal c'est temps-ci.

Je cours donc à perdre halène, pour arriver à l'heure à la salle. Je reprends comme je peux ma respiration, et toque. La voix du Pr. Takano me dit alors d'entrée. La pièce est carrée et très spacieuse. Blanche aussi, très blanche, elle sent aussi vachement les médoc, mais cette odeur me plais, non ch'ui pas folle, l'odeur des médicaments ne me fait rien, et au contraire, j'aime bien, elle est sympathique.

**Moi: **_Bonjour!! _ Fis-je super enjoué jusqu'à me rétracter après le regard assez mauvais de mon professeur.

Il est vrai que je dois le saouler à ne parler qu'en français, alors qu'il sait très bien que je sais parler le japonais.  
**  
****Takano:** Bon, Mademoiselle, au moins vous êtes à l'heure. Je dois vous prévenir que les personnes qui vont venir sont assez spéciale. Donc, il faudra garder vos hormones en veilleuse.

Je le regarde plutôt étonné ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**Takano: **Oui, vos "cobayes" ne seront pas comme tout les autres, les stars voulant donner leur sang le font directement ici, à l'institut car les manageurs et leur boite de production le demande, et fournissent des aides financières à l'école. Donc, nous relevons leur sang ici, par des professeurs expérimentés comme moi. Il est aussi très rare que des élèves fassent leur première pratique sur ces personnes, car le stresse est plus fort. Mais vous êtes une élève brillante et on voit très bien que ces études vous passionne fortement. Donc voilà. J'ai aussi demandé que vous le fassiez car j'ai conscience que ces personnes seront pour vous comme n'importe qui dans la rue.

Je pris une feuille comprenant ce qu'il disait et écrit.

"Si je pouvais faire n'importe qui, pourquoi des stars? C'est pas très cohérents ce que vous dites"

**Takano: **Je me disais bien que vous diriez ça, enfin écririez, donc voilà. Ces les dirigeants aiment très peu mettre leur "produits" sur nos dossiers, alors voilà, ils font plusieurs groupes en même temps et donc la journée est très charger. Donc si vous faites un prélèvement avec succès, je pourrai vous laissez vous occupez d'un groupe en entier, ce qui m'aidera sous toute couture.

Hum cette fois sa réponse était assez cohérente. Par contre, je sais pas si je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de les charcuter. Pas que je ne les apprécies pas (ou du moins pas personnellement), juste pour mon propre plaisir personnel. A noter, que je ne suis pas folle, loin de la ma raison sait que si je fais le moindre mal à ne serait-ce n'importe quel chouchou de ma petite Miyu, ben elle m'en ferra lourdement payer les conséquences, en plus je ne peux pas lui faire ça car elle a fait venir de France mon cher CD "Verdure et Libido".

**Takano: **Bon, allez mettre une blouse, un masque et des gants.

Je fais oui de la tête et va dans le genre de vestiaire d'à côté. Mets ma blouse, place les gants dans une poche et le masque, ben dessous le menton histoire de pouvoir pour l'instant respirer plutôt convenablement. Et donc après je ressors.

**Takano****:** Bon, pour commence nous allons commencer par un groupe former de deux personnes, par contre faudra leur faire faire des examens avant, ils reviennent de peu de l'étranger.

Il va donc ensuite ouvrir la porte, deux gars (je crois) entrent, si de plus près on voit bien qu'ils sont des mecs, en tout cas, pas une trace de maquillage sur leur face, les cheveux un peu colorer mais plat, pas de gel, habiller normal, bizarre j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu....

**?****??:** Kya une fille.

Ça c'est le blondinet bizarre qui le dit.

**Moi: **_C'est qui eux? _

**???: **C'est pas du japonais ça.

**Takano: **Alors voilà, normalement vos manageurs vous ont prévenus qu'une apprentie aller être sous mes ordres non?

**???:** En fait, ils nous ont dit "UN"

**takano: **Je vois.

**???:** Aiji?? C'est bizarre, elle crie pas. Elle ne nous aime pas peut-être?

**Aiji:** Peut-être c'est une fan de boys band? Et toutes les filles ne sont pas hystériques mon vieux.

**Moi:** _Ils me disent grave un truc eux._ AHHHHH

**Maya (qui n'avait pas ****(compris?): **Aiji Une folle!

Je prends une feuille et écrit en vitesse "vous êtes LM.C?" Ils lisent et font un léger signe pour dire oui.

**Moi:** _Hé ben, il manquait plus que ça._

**takano:** Bon, lequel de vous deux se laissera faire pour qu'elle récupère son sang?

**Aiji: **C'est bon Maya tu peux te prendre le prof.

**Maya:** T'es un vrai frère.

**Moi: **_J'ai l'air si incompétente? _

**Aiji: **Hum, Pr. Takano, vous faite la traduction ou pas?

**Takano:** Malheureusement non, je ne comprends pas le français. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une très bonne élève très passionnée, ah.... elle sais aussi très bien écrire le japonais, ET elle parle japonais, je l'ai déjà entendus une fois, bon, je dois avouer que je la menaçais de lui mettre un zéro sur son devoir oral.

Ah oui, jeudi matin, je m'en aussi, je sais pas, mais les cours ici, sont beaucoup plus rapide qu'en France.

**Takano:** Bon, on va arrêter de vous bouffez du temps et je vais chercher des gants, il y en a plus, donc remplissez comme d'habitude ses fiches et je reviens. Ah mademoiselle, allez chercher les collations pour après, elles sont dans l'arrière salle.

Je fais alors un petit mouvement de tête et il sort de la salle blanche. Les deux zigotos me regardent assez bizarrement, surtout le plus grand, je crois... Hum que c'était le chanteur [auteur = oui il est mort =.= ok ma gueule].  
Je sort aussi de la salle et récupère la demande du professeur puis reviens les déposer sur une table. Il a un problème celui-là où quoi?  
Il essaye bizarrement de s'approcher de moi d'une façon assez drôle, en image, comme une souris qui s'approche d'un morceau de fromage hyper suspect. Très bizarre, et en plus sa tête de chouter commence à m'énerver.  
Je vais vers le vestiaire, récupère mon bloc-note et un stylo, puis ressors. J'écris alors en très gros, qui puisse lire de loin.

" Un problème espèce d'idiot?"

**Maya: **Aiji, c'est clair c'est pas une de nos fan ça.

**Moi:** _Le "ça" il t'emmerde et oui, je n'aime pas ce que vous faite. _

**Aiji: *fit la moue du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas*** Tsss...... Bon oui, tu as remplis ta fiche?? Non, alors fais le.

Le vie... ok je précise, car y'en a deux là. Le plus vieux, du moins celui qui en à l'air, contrôle plus ou moins le grand qui termine de remplir sa fiche. Je tends la main, Le vieux prend la fiche du grand, oui je préfère les nommer comme ça que avec leur nom de scène, et me les donne. Je jette un oeil, les réponses sont plutôt bonne, même toute car si une est mauvaise ils ne peuvent pas selon le problème.  
Le professeur entre avec deux caisses dans les bras, il les pose que une autre table que les collations.

**Takano: **Bon, on va pouvoir commencer, asseyez vous.

C'est ce que fit ben, le grand, je pris un petit tabouret et me posai à côté du chanteur pour bien voir les manipulations du Professeur Takano.  
**......**

J'ai bien regardé, et je ne pense pas avoir trop de problème pour la suite. Le vieux s'assit dans le siège alors que le grand partit manger un truc qu'il y avait sur la table. Cette fois aussi, c'est le prof qui est sur le tabouret. Je prends le bras de Aiji ou plutôt Mizui Shinji, je tâte le creux de son coude pour trouver la veine du premier coup.  
Oui, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. Et refis les mêmes gestes que Takano avait fait. Maintenant, que l'aiguille est dedans, je fait une petite pression, et il faut attendre une petite dizaine de minutes en attendant que la pochette se remplisse.

**Takano:** Très bien, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, je suis rassuré, tu vas pouvoir en faire quelques uns, je terminerais plus tôt.  
**........**

Je m'assis contre une table, dans un coin pendant que Takano les saluer et les remercier du don.  
En passant, il me montrait où noter sur la pochette où mettre le nom du groupe sanguin, enfin pas trop dur c'est dans des cases. Puis il me dit.

**Takano: **Bon, je vais te laisser, des personnes devraient pas tarder normalement, moi je vais en attendre d'autre dans la deuxième salle de don sanguin.

**Moi: ****O.o** _Y'avais deux salles? j'étais pas au courant._

Il me fit alors un sourire d'encouragement et partit.  
Hum, il est presque trois heures quarante-cinq, pour les deux premiers, on a été un peu long..... En fait, j'aurai peut-être du demander un autographe pour Miyukie. MERDE je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Enfin, c'est pas grave si elle ne l'apprend pas ., qu'est ce que je peux être stupide parfois quand même.  
Bon bon, je fais quoi en attendant? Font chier, je vais dans le vestiaire et mets mon cher CD que je n'ai pas oublié de prendre dans mon walkman, oui je traine encore cette relique je sais.

Hum je mets directement la chanson "La revanche du glandeur", excellente chanson. AU bout d'un moment, malheureusement j'entends des bruits venant de la salle hum ils ou elles doivent être là. J'éteins mon appareil et sors du vestiaire.

**Moi: **_Bonjours !! _

**Fille bizarre qui me poursuis même dans mon école :** AHH

O.O on lui a fait bouffer quoi à celui... AH la sale-gamine-voleuse-même-pas-douée-dans-son-pickpockettage-et-qui-est-en-fait-un-mec. Et ce n'était que le premier de rentré. Tien, il est pas maquillé, il a les cheveux plus que plat, enfin, comme les précédents, il n'a pas une trace de gel sur le crâne.

**??? :**Kanon? Un problème.

**Fille bizarre qui me poursuis même dans mon école (nom supposé ou au moins surnom = Kanon): **O_O Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle.

Et là, c'est la brune bizarre, coloré blonde, qui n'a pas la les cheveux onduler, pas de gel non plus et pas non plus de maquillage, normaux quoi.

**???: **Takuya? Pourquoi on peut pas rentré?

**Takuya : **Ben Kanon, à beuguer en voyant une fille.  
**  
****???:** Hey Miku, tu crois qu'il a eu ce qu'on appelle le "coup de foudre"?

**Miku: *fait une voix comme dans un casque*** Takuya?? Takuya, m'entendez-vous, veuillez nous informer de la situation, on a besoin de détailles, de détailles.  
**  
Takuya :**AH, je vous reçoit mal, mais je ferrai de mon mieux pour vous donnez les nouvelles du mec qui est en mode poisson rouge. En premier lieu, c'est une fille, ce qui est plutôt mauvais et deuxièmement, elle nous a accueillis en parlant une langue étrangère, ah oui, et elle à l'air de nous détailler là.

* * *

PS: Je tiens à préciser que toute informations médical ou autre est fausse (ou du moins modifier pour ma fiction)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Bo bon, j'ai pas sortis d'autres chaps sur le sky, mais je me suis dis que je n'avais pas à vous pénalisez de ma fainéantise , donc je vous mets un nouveau chapitre, et après ça serra peut-être toute les semaine et demi =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5  
**

Bon, ils commencent à me saouler, moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrée chez moi. Je prends mon carnet et écris.

"Je comprends parfaitement le japonais, et je suis celle qui vous piquera! Alors dépêchez-vous".

Je vois alors sur leur deux visages de la surprise et un léger trouble. Ils se la ferment ensuite et entre pour laisser les autres entrer eux aussi.  
hum.... Miyuki? Tu m'as pas mentis en disant que des filles? Je prends les cinq fiches qu'ils doivent remplir, bon, je dois leur trouver des surnoms maintenant, je vais pas non plus leur laisser l'honneur que je les appelle pas leur vrai nom.

Alors lui, je prends une fiche, la gamine voleuse, et je lui fous la fiche sur le front en cognant bien.  
Je m'approche alors du deuxième entré. Le regarde de haut en bas, m'approche pour lui donner la feuille. Mais au moment où il l'a prit, je posai ma main sur son torse (histoire de vérifier). Il poussa un juron et rougis.

**Moi:** _Ah... Ben c'est bien un mec. _

Ben toi, je garde la brune, ça te va bien. Il s'enfuit pour récupérer un stylo et remplir sa fiche. Le troisième.... Hum.... Attends, je sais, je l'appelle la "Hache" lui.... Moui, c'est juste que lorsqu'il forcera Miyuki à être dans ses bras, je pourrai la tuée. C'est cool.

== Il place ses mains contre son torse comme une fille lorsqu'elle fait face à un pervers pour ne pas qu'il l'a touche. Enfin, il me prend pour qui bon dieu. je lui remet normalement sa fiche.  
Ensuite, il y a le boucler. Enfin je crois, d'après les traits de son visage, et son appartenance à ce groupe, je suppose que c'est le mec qui a d'habitude la perruque bizarre, donc, ben je lui laisse ce surnom, ou encore je peux aussi opter pour l'agent double, bon, son regard de travers me laisse à penser que je commence à l'ennuyer, je lui file donc la fiche.  
Et le dernier.... Heum.... Comment je peux l'appeler oui...Pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement?

**???: **Les mecs? vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre?

**Moi:** _T'inquiète, je cherche juste un surnom, et dommage pour toi, mais le vieux est déjà utiliser. _  
**  
****???:** Quelqu'un à compris?

**Miku:** Désoler Teruki, je ne parle pas français .... je crois que c'est ça.

**Moi: **_Oui c'est ça. _

**Takuya: **Elle comprend vraiment ce qu'on dit, la classe.

**Moi:** _Mon dieu ch'ui tomber sur des attarder. _

**Kanon:** Elle sait même très bien parler le japonais, je vous dis.

**Moi: **_Mais oui mon mignon voleur. _

Je me retourne alors vers celui qui n'avait pas encore de surnom, et je opte pour le percer. Trop de trous de percings sur son visage.

**Kanon:** Arg ça me saoule, on peut pas la comprendre!! Et elle si. On sait même pas qui s'est, elle va nous violer.

**Moi:** _Mais il se sent bien?? _

Il me donne ensuite sa fiche, je jette un cou d'œil, sa va, tout est en règle. Il s'installe sur le siège. Je mets mes gants et mon masque, je prends son bras. Bon toi je t'aimes pas donc, j'ai le droit. Je tâte donc son bras pour trouver la veine.  
Pour la première, j'avoue que j'ai fais exprès de piquer à côté ... Je sais, mais c'était là, juste devant moi, je ne pouvais absolument pas faire autrement si? Mais je ne l'ai fais que deux fois, il commençait à s'énerver le petit.

Je suis maintenant à la brune, c'est alors que je le pique à côté à cause d'un connard qui rentre en faisant claquer la porte.

**Moi:** _Arg désoler. _

**Takuya: **Pas grave ^^".

**Moi:** _Heu... tu m'as compris la brune? _

**Takuya: **....

**Moi:** _Je parle dans le vide? _

**Takuya:** .......Tu me parles? j'ai juste compris le désoler.

Okey... Alors donc, on regarde vers la porte, Mi...MIYUKI, merde elle est bloquée là. Je replace bien l'aiguille, et va ensuite vers elle.

**Miku:** Quel blocage.

**Miyukie: **Clo? Pince moi!

Ow, de la tentation, aucun problème. Alors alors, je prends un scalpel qui se trouver dans un des bol. Lui prends la main et donne un petit cou dans sa paume de main. Elle pousse un petit cri et me jette un oeil noir.

**Kanon:** Je le savais, c'est une folle c'te fille.

**Tous (sauf lui et moi)****:** Elle te comprend!

**Kanon:** Et alors, si elle ne veut pas parler en japonais, pourquoi faire genre qu'elle comprend?

**Teruki:** il est con?

**Yuuki:** Non, il la provoque là.

Je les ignore, je m'en fous. Je vais chercher une compresse pour la main de Miyuki. Je la désinfecte, et lui mets alors un bandage.

**Miyukie:** _Donc si je comprends bien, je ne rêve pas? _

**Moi:** _Tu veux une deuxième coupure? _

**Miyukie:** _non ça va aller. _

On revient vers eux. Je regarde La poche de sang de la brune. On en a encore pour quelques minutes.

**Miku: **Ben heum... Mademoiselle? Vous parlez japonais?? Vous pouvez nous servir d'interprète s'il vous plait?

Elle écoute toute timide donc, la tête baisser le regard un peu froid, oui c'est bizarre, mais quand elle connais pas trop les gens elle préfère éviter leurs regards et se taire, bien que même si elle les apprécie, elle peu être très méchante, hum, une sorte de protection.

Puis à la fin de sa phrase, elle tourne vers moi des yeux comme des soucoupes.

**Miyukie:** _CLO!! Tu aurais pu faire un effort non?? _

**Moi: **_Tu aurais apprécier qu'à eux je leur parle en jap et que deux mots à toi depuis qu'on est ici? _

Elle s'arrête pour un moment de réflexion, moi en attendant, j'enlève l'aiguille du bras de la brune, écris les trucs qu'il faut sur la pochette et l'invite par des gestes pour qu'il aille se restaurer.

**Miyukie: **_Bon, c'est vrai aussi, je l'aurai un peu mal pris. _

**Yuuki: **C'est marrant on dirai qu'on est zapé là.

Elle tourne sa tête d'un cou brusque pour une réplique cinglante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête dans son élan, faisant ainsi disparaitre mon petit sourire pas très amical.

**Miyukie:** _KYAAA je veux mourir _

**Moi: **_Un problème? _

Elle fonce dans mes bras, sauf que je peux pas la serrer donc j'ai les bras écarter comme une golio.

**Miyukie: *parle du nez*** _Pourquoi j'ai vu son vrai visage_, pleurnicha-t-elle dans mes bras (fort, musclé.... heum ==)

**Kanon: **Je rectifies les mecs.

**Moi:** _C'est pas le rêve de toute fan, _ fis-je dans un ton assez caricaturiste.

**Miyukie:** _Mais c'est ça le problème, c'est qu'il a un mystère, alors que maintenant que j'ai découvert, c'est plus intéressant de ce demander à quoi il ressemble. _

**Kanon: **On est tombé sur deux dingues.

**Teruki:** Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de passer ma journée ici, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée ici donc.

Il s'approcha de nous, me dé scotcha de l'étreinte de Miyu et me mit sa fiche à trois centimètres du visage.

**Teruki:** S'il vous plait.

**Moi: *****avec une voix coconne*** _Et s'il ne me plait pas, je le ferrai pas _=P.

**Miku:** Elle a dit?

**Miyukie: **Heum.. Oui, elle va le faire. ^^"

**Teruki: **Bizarre, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule.

**Moi:** _Comment t'as deviné l'percer?? _

**Miyukie:** BON! Clo, tu lui prend son sang oui ou merde?

**Ankû: **O.o (du genre "bizarre ces filles")

**Moi:** _Heu... Merde? _

**Miyukie: **Okey, je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom si tu ne le fais pas.

**Ankû: **O.o ( cette fois c'est "Vrai nom?")

**Moi: *****soupire* **_Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi. Bon bon. _

Je fais s'assoir; heu... Nagata Teruki, c'est plus amusant les surnoms. Bon, faut que je retrouve mon sérieux là, c'est un pas vers mes études et donc mon avenir. Bon, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur des aiguilles, mais vu tous les trous percings qu'il a c'est normal (ou il est masochiste).  
Je le pique normal . Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, c'est plutôt... heu?? Gênant.

**Miyukie:** Vous....heu.. voulez savoir des trucs? Je peux lui demander.

**Kanon:** Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas en japonais? Demande-t-il un peu soupçonneux.

Elle me regarde, je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre qu'elle peut leur dit, je m'en fout de toute façon.

**Miyukie: **Hum... Pour faire simple, elle déteste tous ce qui n'est pas français.

**Yuuki: **Hein?

En attendant, je regarde profondément la pochette de sang se remplir, je m'ennuies vraiment, bon, je tourne la tête vers où il y a les collation, je vois la brune, ou plutôt Tayuka? Tahuya? Ta...ta, hum faut que je regarde sa fiche pour savoir. Bon, enfin, se bouffait tous les machins qu'il y a, je prends mon carnet et lui balance de toute mes forces dans le crâne, il pousse un petit cris et tombe sur le côté..... Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il venait de terminer de donner son sang ce crétin.

Je me précipite vers lui, le couche par terre et mets mon bras sous sa tête. Ceux qui peuvent, viennent voir ce qu'il a.

**Moi:** _Miyu, dis leur de reculer s'il te plait? Faut qu'il respire. _

Je sens alors une pression sur mon épaule pendant qu'elle traduit. Je lève la tête, Shinya, Sano Shinya le tient l'épaule.

**Kanon:** Lâche le, j'ai très bien vu que c'est toi qui l'a assommé.

Je serre un peu les dents et repose le petit par terre en me levant. On se toise méchamment. Je sens les regards de tous sur moi, je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, puis me retire vers Nagata pour surveiller la pochette.  
Tss, bon, plus que deux et c'est terminé, et je pourrai sortir d'ici, aller dans le premier super marcher et acheter du pain avec de l'eau.  
Je coupe alors, dans une pensée, la discussion qu'avait Miku et Miyuki, qui au passage était super gênée pas qu'elle soit devant une star mais par le fait qu'elle ne le connait pas donc stresse maladive de retour. Enfin, je les coupe.

**Moi:** _Miyuki? Pourquoi tu es venue en fait? _

**M****iyukie: **Ah, ben oui, je t'ai ramené une bouteille d'eau et un pain, j'ai pensé que comme tu étais partis comme une folle ce matin, ben tu aurais eu un petit creux.

**Moi:** _Merci, tu peux les poser dans le vestiaire là-bas. _

Je retourne à la pochette c'est bientôt terminer. Je lève les yeux, Nagata parle avec l'agent double (faute de ne pas encore avoir son nom). J'enlève alors l'aiguille, il soupire, et laisse sa place à celui avec qui il parlait. Qui lui s'assoit et me donne sa fiche. Je la lis en jetant les ustensiles à utilisation unique, donc, c'est Takahashi Yuuki. Bon, je lui mets l'aiguille. Et jette un oeil vers la brune que j'ai assommé.

**Moi (m'adressant à Sano):**_ Hey? Il va bien? _

**Kanon (relève un regard noir):** Ah? Tu me parlais?? Désoler, mais je ne parle pas français, pas comme toi qui comprends ce qu'on dit nous!

**Teruki:** Kanon... S'il te plait.

**Kanon (assez énervé): **QUOI!! Tu vas pas me dire que j'ai tord non plus.

**Miku: **Kanon...

**Kanon:** Ah, oui, c'est vrai, notre réputation, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fiche de nous. C'est légitime non?

**Moi (sifflant entre mes dents):** _Ta gueule pétasse, car je pourrai dire des trucs qui les intéresserai surement. _*plus fort à Miyuki* _traduis leur s'il te plait. _

Elle me regarde pas très à l'aise, se tord un peu les mains, prends son souffle et me glisse à l'oreille.

**Miyukie:** _ Vraiment parce que tu es mon amie._ ***reprend sa voix normal pour qu'ils entendent et s'éloigne vers eux*** Heu..... Alors, "ta gueule pétasse, car Clo pourrait dire des trucs qui les intéresserait surement" pour Kanon, de la part spécialement de Clo x. Réussit-elle à dire de toute vitesse les mains serrer laissant les jointure des doigts blancs.

Je vois alors ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, puis son visage se tournait vers moi, un air rageur au fond de ses pupilles.

**Kanon (tremblant):** Miku? Soutiens Taku s'il te plait.

La "hâche" va prendre le jeune dans ses bras laissant Sano se mettre debout, toujours un léger tremblement se laissant paraitre de son corps. Il se dirige vers moi, et juste devant moi, je le regarde avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, s'il croit me faire peur.  
Il prend ensuite le col de mon vêtement avec force et rapproche mon visage du siens.

Kanon: Tu oses? Demande t-il dans un souffle à mon oreille.

Moi: _S'il le faut oui, alors arrête de m'insulter. _

**Kanon:** Faut-il te répéter qu'on ne comprend pas, bien que ça ressemble à une menace. Sinon parle en japonais, et oui car si tu n'avais pas vu nous sommes au Japon alors change tes manières ou rentre chez toi!

Il me repousse d'un geste brusque ce qui me fait tomber à terre. Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec.

**Kanon: **Désolé,fit-il dans un petit sourire en coin, j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

Je fronce les sourcils, je le comprends vraiment pas. Je tourne après le visage vers Takahashi qui vient de me tirer la manche.  
Je m'assois sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

**Moi:** _oui? _

**Yuuki:** Tu es bizarre, mais aussi folle sois-tu, arrête de le provoquer, tu perdras.

Je tourne alors mon regard vers Sano, il rigole avec Teruki alors que Miku réveille avec de petites gifles Takuya (j'ai retrouver sa fiche ^.=) Miyuki, elle, elle se laisse contre le mur et observe tous ce petit monde.  
C'est intéressant, un défi, ou juste un piège ou une stupidité, j'en frétille.

**......................................  
**  
Je vais enfin pouvoir partir. Après que Takahashi m'est dit que je ne devais pas LE provoquer, la pièce fut tenus dans le silence, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient le bruit de la nourriture et des boissons, et le bruit des gémissement de Tsukiyama qui ne voulait pas que je le pique. Mais bon, je réussis quand même de ne pas lui faire mal.

Au début je pense que ça aller être marrant de m'occuper de star, mais c'est plus.. tendu? que ce que je pensais. L'atmosphère est très pénible, c'est insupportable, j'ai envie de m'enfermer dans le vestiaire, de manger et boire les trucs que Miyu m'a amené et d'écouter de la musique bien francophone.

Tsss, les mots de la gamine me reviennent encore, dans le fond, il n'a pas totalement tord, mais m'obliger à parler la langue me met encore plus en rogne contre lui. Bon, le petit peureux est en train de tourner au blanc, donc j'enlève l'aiguille à pile 400ml.

**Moi:** _Sa va? _

Ben quoi? Ok j'aime pas trop le japon, mais je déteste pas les gens, je suis très sociale d'habitude.

Miyuki s'empresse alors de traduire, je suppose que c'est pour qu'il ne reste pas sur une mauvaise opinion de moi, ou d'elle, je sais pas et je m'en fiche.

Il tourne son visage (asiatique =S..... .) vers moi, me sourit et me dit que sa va. J'entends alors un lourd soupire venant de? Sano, 'tin celui là il commence vraiment à me chauffer les oreilles, je lui ai rien fais bon sang, bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très sympa mais quand même lui non plus, en plus ce mec c'est un voleur!! Hum... ça par contre je comprends pas, il est pas super riche comme mec?? Pourquoi donc il a voulue voler? Trop bizarre.

**Moi: **_Bon, enfin terminer. _

Je m'étire de tout mon long, jette les derniers ustensiles à utilisation unique. Tsukiyama mange les autres l'attendent, Mikasa (à prononcer Mikaza et nom de famille de Takuya dans cette histoire) se tient encore un peu contre le mur ayant quelques mal de crânes?

Je jette les gants, me lave les mains dans levier (non pas dans les chiottes? O.O). Je me les essuie et ouvre le genre de frigo, où l'on place les pochettes de sang, mais la partie congélateur. Je prends un petit sac plastique et y mets des glaçons. Je m'approche de lui.

**Moi: **_Tiens, je suis désolée. _

**Takuya: **Merci ***prend le sac et se le met contre la bosse faite par mes soins***, ça fait la deuxième fois, sourit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

**Takuya: **Que tu me blesses et t'excuses après, rigola-t-il.

Mouai, Sano n'est pas le seul a avoir un déficient cervical.  
**  
Moi: *à Miyuki***_Bon, ben je n'ai plus qu'à écrire un rapport, et c'est bon. _

**Miyukie:** Cool, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

**Moi: **_Bon, ben tu attends cinq minutes ici, je vais me changer et j'arrive._ Fis-je avec un sourire éclatant.

J'allai dans le vestiaire, me changea rapidement, m'assis sur le ban blanc, ouvris le paquet du pain et croquai dedans. Je me levai, bu de l'eau,passai ma bandoulière et sortis.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais la fille si.

**Genre:** Heu.. sympathique?? j'espère =D

**Autres:** Bon bon, long long longtemps, je m'excuse, le lycée ^=^(bizarre de dire ça) enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6  
**

Je me prends alors de plein fouet Miyuki, enfin je crois. Je relève le visage.

**Moi:** _Pourquoi ils sont encore là? Me plaignis-je envers Miyu que j'avais repéré en me relevant. _

**Miku:** Hum vous êtres des fans ou pas, j'ai pas bien compris moi.

**Miyukie: **Ben moi oui, je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais Clo.....

**Miku: **C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.  
**  
****Kanon:** Grouillez-vous je veux rentrer.  
**  
**** Teruki:** Kanon, s'il te plait, arrête de te faire passer pour un droguer.  
**  
****Kanon:** Je suis pas drogué.

**Moi:** _Non, simplement hystérique. _  
**  
**** Miku:** .....

**Miyukie:** Peux pas traduire ça x

**Miku: **Bon les enfants vous vous calmez maintenant.

**Teruki:** Et c'est toi qui nous dis ça.

**Miku: **Voyons mon cher Teru, on sait très bien au sein du groupe qui est le vrai correcteur non?

**Teruki:** Sauf, qu'il n'y a pas que le groupe ici.  
**  
**** Miku:** Merde, on perd en crédibilité là.

**Teruki: **Un peu, mais bon.

**Miyukie:** Je suis en plein délire là.

**Kanon:** AHH ils me saoulent ces deux là. C'est le quel des deux est le plu sérieux ou ch'ai pas quoi.

Je presse deux doigts contre mes oreilles et dis d'un air dégouter.

**Moi:** _Arg, nuisance sonore le retour. _

Ça fout encore plus en rogne Sano, et met Miyu dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
**  
**** Miku:** Bon, comme je le disais calmos, parce que là, je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à notre Kanon, mais il est presque tout bizarre, donc vous venez avec nous.

**Moi:** O.o_c'est quoi cette raison toute naze? _

Miyu fait sa traduction un peu bizarre.

**Teruki: **Il faut quand même que je sois la pour réparer les conneries du deuxième tuteur. Alors mesdemoiselles, il a dit que vous venez avec nous car vous nous l'avez casser.

**Kanon (dans son coin):** NAN, elle surtout elle je la veux pas, si elle viens je fais une grève de la faim.  
**  
**** Miku:** Ben encore mieux, on ferra des économies sur la bouffe.

Je vois alors Takahashi prendre par le bras Nagata pour l'emmener dans un coin.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Nan franchement vous nous voulez quoi? _

Ma traductrice préférée fit la traduction.

**Miku:** Hum tu sais quoi?

Je fis non de la tête ne comprenant pas trop.

**Miku:** Tu es super chiante en fait!

Heu, J'ai beugué là, il se prend pour qui?

**Miku: **Donc, tu viens.

**Moi:** _Miyu, c'est quoi ce bin's? _  
**  
****Miyukie:** Tu sais, j'en sais pas plus que toi là, moi je ne fais que traduire.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Mais ils sont si suicidaire que ça les japonais? _

Miyukie: Hey! Je les connais que par leur musique moi, je sais pas comment ils sont en vrai.  
**  
Yuuki: **Bon, ben vous venez les filles? Dit-il tout joyeux après une explication bizarre de Nagata.

**Moi: **_Non non non, j'ai pas envie de me faire violer et tuer dans une ruelle _ è_é!  
**  
Miyukie: **Alors elle ne veut pas se faire..... O.o heu.... je crois pas que se soit pour ça qu'ils nous invitent.

**Moi:** _Ils sont des garçons, ils sont en nombres supérieur, et par dessus tout, ce sont des JAPONAIS!! _

**Miyukie:** _pour le nombre supérieur et le fait que se soit des garçons je comprends, mais la dernière motivation m'exaspère. _

Nagata s'approche de nous deux et pose ses mains sur nos épaules.  
**  
**** Teruki:** Allons allons, on est pas des détraqués d'après ce que j'ai compris tu as peur petite... Clo.

Arg, je sais qu'il essaye de me piéger, mais je peux pas laisser un affront pareille impunis en plus, c'est trop tentant de relever le défis et au passage de jerte sa main de mon épaule.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Bon, j'en ai mare de faire la traductrice, donc Clo tu utilises ton carnet OK? Bon, et toi *vire la main de Nagata de son épaule* tu t'expliques un peu mieux.

Et voilà, il l'a trop stressé. Oui, Miyuki est très bizarre, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime, et aussi c'est ma meilleure amie car c'est la seule à supporter que je la blesse physiquement volontairement....

**Yuuki:** Allez explique leur sinon elles ne viendront pas.

**Kanon: **NON!!! Je la veux pas.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Parce que tu crois que moi je veux !? . _

Je sens alors un main se posaient sur chacune de mes épaules, je tourne mon visage, et me prend un front dans la mâchoire.

**Moi (me tenant le bas du visage): **_Putain c'est qui le con qui.....Mikasa. _ [rappelle= nom de famille de Takuya] è_é  
**  
Miyukie (pouffant de rire): **Les grands esprits ce rencontre xD  
**  
**** Moi:** _Aucun rapport mais bon, demande lui plutôt ce qu'il foutait derrière moi et surtout pourquoi son front était à ce niveau de mon visage. _

**Miyukie:** Je t'ai dis quoi déjà!!

**Moi: **_Ah oui, écrire... Allez une dernière ma phrase est trop longue. _

**Miku: **Bon toi tu posera ta question après si j'ai bien suivis du moins et vous écoutez car on perd du temps de persuasion.

**Miyukie (me chuchotant):** Trop bizarre de le voir si sérieux.

**Teruki: **Hum...*pose sa main contre son menton genre il réfléchit* Dis Miku, on a besoin que d'une personne non?

**Miku: **Ah.. Mais oui.

Il s'approche de MA Miyu et pose ses mains sur ses épaules en faisant un sourire tout mignon.

**Miku: **Pour dire vrai, ce matin notre manager a appelé pour dire que notre traducteur français ne pourrait pas venir donc, comme vous, ou u tu es là, tu pourrais nous sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Elle le regarde d'abord assez suspecte ment.  
**  
Miyukie: **Pourquoi un traducteur?  
**  
****Yuuki (soupire):** Merci, l'autre nous l'a totalement mis hors confiance.

**Kanon:** Qu'une fille? Ça me va.

**Teruki:** Pour un magasine, il nous faut une phrase qui pète, et notre boite de production veut pas utiliser un traducteur électronique et le traducteur humain a .. des problèmes.

**Miyukie:** Hum... Je veux bien alors.

Je rêve, mais il m'ignore et me la pique.  
**  
**** Moi:** _JE VIENS!!!! _

**Kanon:** O.o Elle est folle.

Je vois un énorme sourire se fendre sur la face de Miyu, ch'ui vraiment trop conne quand je mis mets.  
**  
**** Miku:** Alors??  
**  
****Miyukie:** Ben allons y, tiens en fait Clo, tu fermes à clé et après tu les remets à l'accueil.

J'attrape le trousseau et avec derrière eux après avoir fermer. Je les suis doucement dans le couloir alors que Miyuki parle avec Takahashi, bien qu'elle a l'air d'avoir du mal, je crois que voir son visage l'a choqué à vie, enfin, lui il remet sa perruque, ses lunettes et son chapeau.  
Je les observe alors tous de dos, Mikasa, Nagata et Tsukiyama parlent les trois ensemble alors que le dernier lui bougonne près du mur.  
Bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'appuie contre le mur parfois.... Au bout de cinq minutes, on arrive à l'accueil, je file la clé à l'hôtesse, qui pressait, nous fout presque dehors.

**Moi: **_Miyu? TU peux demander à.... Mikasa pourquoi il était derrière et pourquoi son front était à la hauteur de ma mâchoire? _

Elle pousse un long soupire vu que je l'ai coupé dans sa parlotte avec le double-face. Mikasa ayant aussi entendus son nom se détacha des deux autres qui eux avançaient tranquille sur le parking.  
Le double-face lui à l'air de s'en foutre. Elle traduit donc ma phrase à la brune.

**Takuya: **Hum, je me suis sentis mal donc comme tu étais devant je me suis rattrapé sur toi, faut dire que j'ai pas trop l'habitude des dons, ça ne fait que la deuxième fois que je le fais.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Hum, et en tenant compte de la taille de différence entre toi et moi, je comprends mieux._

**Takuya: **??? Tu as dis?

Je prends mon carnet et écris "c'est pas ton problème".

**Yuuki:** Bon, on accélère un peu le mouvement, le soleil commence à taper là même si c'est le soir.

**Moi: **_16h30 et c'est le soir? _

Enfin, bon, je me remets en marche, derrière eux, j'aime bien les observer, je peux m'imaginer pleins de trucs comme.... non noN nON NON, ne pas y penser.  
Je commence à ralentir encore mon pas, elle a vraiment l'air contente que je vienne avec, elle regarde toute les cinq minutes pour vérifier que je sois encore là. Tiens, il est où l'emmerdeur de service? Je regarde un peu autour. Il est derrière moi, il traine encore plus des pas, les épaules tombantes, y'a un problème là, je le vois alors commencer à perdre l'équilibre et comme j'ai de très bon réflexe, et que je cours assez pour l'attraper sous les bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. Bien qu'on tombe tout de même vu qu'il pèse quand même w.

**Moi: **_MIYUKI!!! Ramène toi. _

Elle se tourne et demande à Yuuki d'aller prévenir les autres tout en courant vers moi. De mon côté, je réussit à le coucher bien allonger par terre.

**Moi:** _Tss, t'as trop forcé espèce de crétin, tu sais pas qu'après qu'on se soit fait prendre 1/8 du total de ton sang ben tu es fatigué? Tu t'es trop énerver pour rien. _

Je me mets accroupis à côté le regardant respirer lourdement et suer.

**Miyukie:** Il va bien??

**Moi:** _C'est juste une petite chute de tension, mais ce débile n'a pas prit la peine de nous prévenir qu'il était en état de faiblesse. _

Nagata et Tsukiyama arrivent en courant vers nous.

**Teruki: **Takuya se repose un peu dans le vanne, et Yuuki pareille.

**Miku:** Il va bien?

**Miyukie:** Clo dit qu'il a fait une chute de tension.

**Miku:** Mouai, j'avais oublié ce détaille aussi. Taku et Yuuki c'est normal, ils sont jeunes, mais Kanon c'est pas la première fois.

**Miyukie: **Le stresse et ses crises.  
**  
**** Teruki:** Bon, je vais le porter, si on le laisse ici il va cuire.

Il le met sur son dos et on se remets en route vers le vanne. Il est plutôt gris, pas trop voyant, tranquille quoi, c'est un vanne huit place, avec deux rangés de trois fauteuils à l'arrière, plein de papier et de bouteilles vide par terre, et même des vêtements trainant sur le sol. Nagata s'installe à la place du mort, Sano est lui au fond à droite, avec Mikasa à l'autre bou de la banquette, et ensuite sur les trois places du milieu, il y a Takahashi, Tsukiyama et Miyuki. ......

**Moi:** _O.O y'a pas un problème là?? _

Miyu regarde autour, réfléchit un peu.

**Miyukie: **Ben non, tu conduis, car tu sais bien qu'il est préférable de ne pas conduire après un don, et moi je ne l'ai pas.

**Moi:** _Mais j'ai pas mon permis japonais moi. _

**Miyukie:** Mais tu as le français donc..... ben tu conduis.

**Moi (grognant):** _C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne. _

**Miyukie:** Heu... oui.

Elle claque la porte, je fronce les sourcils, fais le tour du véhicule et me mets au volant. Je ferme ma porte en claquant bien, respire profondément et mets ma ceinture.

**Moi:** _Par contre, vous mettez tous votre ceinture, pas que je doute de MES capacités, mais je doute de celle des japonais. _

**Miyukie: **_tu m'en veux? _  
**  
Moi: **_Non pas spécialement, mais là ch'ui de mauvaise humeur. _  
**  
****Miyukie:** _lunatique. _

**Moi:** _très. _

**Miyukie: **_Bon, elle demande qu'on mette les ceintures. _

Il soupirèrent (enfin ceux qui sont derrière car pour les passagers avant c'est aussi obligatoire). Bon bon, je tends la main vers mon voisin, il y pose les clefs, je mets le contacte.

**Teruki: **T'inquiète je te dirai où tourner.

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes très... mais vraiment très pesante, la stupide-gamine se réveilla de son sommeil (pourquoi ne peut-il pas être éternel?) et commença à parler, je comprends pas trop vu que je n'écoute pas. Le mec donc à côté me fit ensuite entrer dans un parking qui était le sous-sol d'un très très grand bâtiment bien moche comme je ne les aime pas.

Je sortis ensuite rapidement du vanne, c'était assez sombre, je le savais ce sont que des violeurs.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur, je trainais encore derrière. Miyuki me rejoignit.  
**  
****Miyukie:** _Y'a un problème. _

**Moi: **_je m'ennuies. _

**Miyukie: **_ça j'avais compris figure toi. _

**Takuya: **Les filles vous venez?

**Moi:** _Mouai moai. _

Peu après on se retrouve dans un grand bureau, un homme dans un grand fauteuil noir nous regarde Miyu et moi alternativement, il tapote aussi consciencieusement son bureau de bois avec pile une demi seconde entre chaque doigts. Il m'énerve.

**Directeur: **bon j'accepte, mais juste le temps qu'il faudra pour que le traducteur habituelle se remette sur pied. Et par contre, vous serrez très peu payer comme vous n'êtes comment dire? Des substituts.

**Moi (pas très fort):** _TU sais ce qu'il te disent les substituts? _

**Teruki: **Bien bien, venez, on y va.

**Moi: **_Où ça? _

Il regarde vers moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il a comprit. On les suit quand même. On sort de l'immense bâtiment par une porte de service, on les suit encore en silence, j'ai pas envie de parler et Miyuki non plus.  
On arrive peu après devant une vieille grille assez haute noir, Tsukiyama l'ouvre, elle grince de tous ce qu'elle peut, on rentre il referme derrière.

On passe sur un petit chemin de pierres calés entre de grandes herbes touffues jaunes, ils avaient l'air comme de poisson dans l'eau, ou ils avaient plus que l'habitude de passer par ici.  
Quelques secondes après cette réflexion, on arrive dans un jardin, l'herbe verte couper court, un arbre de cerisier grand et beau sur la droite, et sur la gauche un autre, avec des fleures blanches et une balançoire accrocher à une branche, je ne connais pas son nom à celui-là comme arbre, sur la droite.  
Une maison assez large et longue mais très peu haute, grise comme un peu délabré, des tuiles brune rougeâtre pleines de crasse et de mousses poisseuses se tient en face de nous.

Les volets en bois morts, avec de vieilles couches de peintures marron foncer, fermer. Je regarde un peu, on dirai vraiment qu'elle est abandonnée, mais le jardin prouve le contraire.

**Moi: **_On est où? Salle d'enregistrement?_

**Miyukie:** C'est bizarre si c'est la salle d'enregistrement ou de je ne sais quoi.

**Yuuki:** Ben si, c'est chez nous.

**Nous deux: **O.O _Q_U_O_I_!_!_!_

**Moi: **_ Je le savais ils vont ensuite nous abandonner dans les broussailles. _

**Miyukie:** Bon Clo, tu peux arrêter deux secondes de sortir des conneries? Les gars, c'est quoi le beugue là?

**Takuya:** On travaille chez nous pourquoi?

**Moi:** _On va mourir, je peux appeler ma mère ?? _

**Miyukie:** Toi ta gueule j'ai dis!

**Kanon: ** 8D AHAHah comment t'es soumis, deux mots et tu fermes ta bouche.

**Miyukie: **Bon, c'est pas grave, on va à l'atelier qu'on en finisse vite, je vous aime bien, mais si on reste trop longtemps, elle va.... enfin voilà on se dépêche.

**Miku: **Et donc, suivez l'artiste.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Y'a pas besoin de moi? Ben je reste dans le jardin et s'il y a un problème tu cris. _

**Miyukie (pouffe de rire):** Okey, et tu viendras me sauver sur un cheval blanc.

Elle suit alors les trois qui travaillent (en tout cas je crois), c'est à dire Nagata, takahashi et Tsukiyama, et ils rentrent dans la maison.

**Takuya:** Bon tous le monde se barre, ok je vais bouquiner.

Il s'en va tout sourire, et plus vivant que juste après le prélèvement.

**Kanon:** Tsss..... tu caches un truc?

**Moi: **_Peut-être, on a tous des secrets, comme toi non? _

**Kanon:** Hu, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, on est au Japon et non en France alors arrête de faire chier. Ne crois pas qu'ils vous ont invité car ils vous trouvent sympa, on a juste besoin de terminer rapidement ce qu'on fait. Et une dernière chose, si tu n'arrive pas à garder ta bouche cousus, je découvrirai ton secret de gré ou de force.

Sur ces mots pu sympathique il m'abandonnait là au milieu du jardin, il passe la porte.

**Moi: **Shinya!

Il se retourne et me regarde fixement les yeux.

Je lui pointe l'arbre blanc. Un sourire se fait voir sur ses lèvres.  
**  
Kanon: **Amandier.

Je m'assis sur la balançoire pendant que j'entendis ses pas lourd monter les marches d'escalier.

Hum, il a décelé trop vite ma faiblesse, c'est bizarre. Je commence à me balancer regardant fixement mes pieds. Plus haut, plus haut, voilà ce que je pense pour oublier des choses pour tout oublier. Je m'arrête alors soudainement d'un cou et allume mon walkman, et le place bien entre mes jambes pour pas qu'il ne tombe. Puis je monte, monte et re monte vers le ciel.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Heyyy Alors voilà j'ai enfin terminer cette fic, donc les chapitres arriveront ici plus régulièrement ^=^, alors donc un petit chapitre, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ma première ou deuxième fic, je vous invite à aller les lires; Merci de suivre cette fiction à tous.

Ah..; et des embrouilles en barres pour ce chapitre.

Merci en particulier à **Mélain** ^=^nyu je t'adore toi. ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu suives mes fics. (les autres aussi mais toi un peu plus xD)

et à **OoNakuoO** Huhu ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu suives cette fic =D ... Oui j'ai eu un élan de guetter en ce milieu d'après-midi =^_^=

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7  
**

Tss, elle fiche quoi bon sang? Je suis arrêtée de me balancer depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes en plus le soleil commence vraiment à baisser, et elle est rentrée dans cette maison, y'a trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps, et je m'inquiète grave. Bon, je laisse mes affaires sur la balançoire et entre dans la maison par la vieille porte brune/oranger la peinture toute friper par endroit s'enlevant.  
Je fis un pas, elle grinça un peu moins que je ne l'avais espéré. le par terre de l'entrée est du béton je crois du à la couleur grise. Sinon, à ma droite, il y a une porte couleur jaune miel, je pose ma main dessus et essaye de l'ouvrir. Fermer....

Devant moi, il se trouve des escaliers, bon, je pense que je vais éviter de monter. Je passe donc par la grande ouverture de bois de la gauche, je suis dans un salon plutôt spacieux, normal vu l'extérieur de la maison, une grande télévision contre le mur d'en face à l'entrée, enfin pas vraiment, c'est plutôt qu'elle fait le coin opposé, et sur la droite trois table parfaitement aligner avec un ordinateur sur chaque, et entre les tables une bibliothèque de livres.

La maison est plutôt haute à l'intérieur, de dehors, il dois vraiment y avoir des effets d'optique.  
Sinon, les murs sont blancs, trois canapés bien moue je suppose d'une couleur clair, ce qui aère la pièce même si les volets sont fermés, et de toute façon, ils laissent quelques derniers filés de lumières entrées car il se couche (le soleil w). Tout droit, il y a une autre ouverture sans porte, et là, sur le mur d'en face, une genre de grande fenêtre bar.

Et d'où je suis, la cuisine me parait bien sophistiquer, bien qu'elle soit dans l'ombre. Enfin, je vais donc vers la droite, une autre porte se fait voir, celle-ci tout aussi vieille et dont la peinture se détache, orange foncé, une poignée noir et ronde.

Je me dirige vers elle en évitant de me prendre le meuble caler contre le mur du côté. Je l'ouvre. Une faible ampoule éclaire des escaliers gris, de pierres, descendant en virage sur la droite. Une petite ouverture se trouvant sur la gauche, la vitre crasseuse de poussières, de toiles d'araignées, et de l'herbe pousse devant.

Hé ben, s'ils souhaitent nous violer, ben on est pas prête de nous faire entendre.

Je descend silencieusement les marches, en faisant attention de ne pas me casser la gueule car, parfois il y a des marches de vingt-cinq centimètres au moins, et parfois de cinq ou dix. Je sais vraiment pas comment ils ont fait pour la trouver cette baraque.

J'arrive peu après en bas, c'est immense, les lumières éclaire à fond, la pièce est rectangulaire, du côté gauche, ils sont là, les quatre en train de parler avec plein de feuilles, que se soient compo ou autres, en out cas, des piles et des piles de paperasses, des crayons et stylos trainant par terre et sur la table. Je crois pas qu'ils m'aient vu là.

Alors en attendant qu'ils finissent leur débat (qui au passage n'avait pas l'air très intéressant), j'observais consciencieusement la pièce, un peu avant le milieu de la salle, il se trouvait deux canapés, un contre le mur et un deuxième perpendiculaire au mur, et au bout de la salle, tous les instruments, des câbles de partout, des enceintes, des places où normalement il devrait y avoir des instruments, mais vide.

**???:** Hé ben, on fouine??

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, les quatre me regardent (Miyu, Tsukiyama, Takahashi et lui)  
**  
**** Moi:** _Je viens juste chercher MA Miyuki._

**Miyukie:** Je t'appartiens pas. En fait, il est quel heure? Demande-t-elle à l'attention du percer. On voit pas le temps passer ici.

**Teruki: **Hum, bientôt dix-neuf heures.

**Miku:** Je me disais bien que je commençais à avoir faim.  
**  
**** Moi:** _Miyu, on peut rentrée? S'il te plait._

Elle me regarda profondément, et comprenant que là, ce n'était pas du cinéma.

**Yuuki: **Vous voulez manger ici? Miyuki nous a bien aider.

**Miyukie:** Non, désolée, je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir.  
**  
**** Teruki:** Ok, bon, on vous ramène alors?

**Miyukie:** Heu.... bon, comme je sais pas comment rentrée d'ici, on peut faire ça.

**Moi: **_Sinon, Miyu? Tu les as beaucoup aider?_

Elle ne me répondit pas, Takahashi commença à ranger quelques papiers, je pris mes jambes et remonta les escaliers sans me casser la gueule. Les lumières étaient maintenant allumer, ce qui éclairer vraiment la pièce, la télé aussi centrer sur une chaine de musique, et les fourneaux me sembler à l'oreille, allumer.

**???: **Kanon? Les autres travaillent encore? Demanda la voix qui me semblait être celle de Takuya.

Je ne répondis pas, il se trémousser devant ses fourneaux bougeant la tête de droite à gauche sur le son de la musique.

**Takuya: **C'est bon, pas besoin de répondre, en fait, pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil depuis ce matin, c'est à cause de cette fille? Elle a pas l'air méchante pourtant.

Tout en disant ses mots il ouvre le frigo et en sort je ne sais quoi.

**Takuya: **Kanon? T'es partis? ..... Ok je parle au mur en gros là? Arg je deviens con à parler seul moi.

Les autres montent enfin de la "cave".

**Yuuki: **Humm.... ça sent bon.

Ah oui, j'avais pas remarqué l'odeur.

**Miyukie:** C'est vrai que ça met l'eau à la bouche.

Je le regarde, elle a l'air contente, non, elle l'est surement.

**Moi: **_Miyu? Tu veux qu'on mange ici?_

Oui, c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est ici, on mange que des surgelés rapide qu'on se passe au micro-onde.

Son regard se remplit de lumière vers moi.

**Miyukie:** Tu es sur? tu n'avais pas l'air au top tout à l'heure.

**Moi:** _On a juste à demander d'aller dans la salle de bain._

Elle me fit un big smile et je rejeta mon attention sur les autres, Takuya arrive dans le salon avec une poêle dans une main et une spatule en bois dans l'autre. Tsukiyama lui est déjà installé devant un ordinateur, Takahashi devant la télé en ayant changer de chaine et Nagata partit parler à la brunette en attendant surement qu'on se décide à partir.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Bon bon, la proposition pour manger tient toujours? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus léger qu'au début de notre rencontre.

Tsukiyama tourna son visage vers nous.

**Miku: **Vous restez?

**Miyukie:** Si on ne gêne pas trop.

**Takuya:** Non non, j'ai préparé assez de nourriture, bon, je vais terminer le repas. Teruki tu m'aides?

Le plus vieux lui sourit et ils repartirent dans la cuisine.

**Miyukie: **Par contre, on peut aller dans la salle de bain?

Pendant qu'elle demandait, je ressortis de la maison, récupérer les affaires que j'avais laissé sur la balançoire. Je retourna dans cette maison, vraiment bizarre de l'extérieur, mais lorsque je fus dans l'entrée, la porte de droite s'ouvrit brutalement, laisse un Sano tout dégoulinant d'eau, qui imbibait son maillot blanc.  
Il leva les yeux comme ça tête était baisser, une serviette bleu clair sur le crâne frictionnant sa chevelure.

**Kanon: **Hé!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore là??  
**  
Miku: **Kanon! Tu vas fermer un peu ta gueule maintenant, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais arrêtez de nos prendre dans vos embrouille ok? Bon, les filles, vu que Kanon viens de libérer la salle de bain, vous pouvez y aller.

Sano poussa un grognement prononcer, il claqua la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui fit naitre un raisonnement dans ma tête, et ensuite, il grimpa les marches trois à trois pour enfin disparaitre.

**Miyukie: **Je crois que ça lui fait pas trop plaisir.

**Miku:** Pas grave, c'est qu'un gosse, il viendra après avoir finit de bouder. Mais je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'énerve de cette façon, d'habitude, il est plutôt stupide.

**Yuuki: **Mouai, je trouve aussi bizarre, c'est souvent le plus crétignos de la bande.

**Moi:** _Miyu? Tu viens?_

............

Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage, elle me tendit une serviette, je m'essuyai le visage avec, elle me sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer. Je soufflai, et contrôlai ma respiration pour qu'elle redevienne normal.

**Miyukie:** Bon, on y va?

**Moi:** _Oui, ça fait une demi heure au moins qu'on est là._

On sortit de la salle d'eau, l'odeur de nourriture s'était encore plus propager dans les pièces. Elle sourit, pour cacher ses demi grimaces.

**Miku:** Hé ben, vous êtes enfin sortis.

Nagata était cette fois dans le canapé, Takahashi et Tsukiyama en train de mettre la table, Takuya s'activait au fourneau en évitant de faire cramer la viande (je crois) et l'autre n'était pas là.

**Miyukie (allant s'installer sur une des chaise d'un des trois bureau avec ordi):** Kanon est toujours en haut?

**Teruki:** Oui. J'espère qu'il ne vous vexe pas trop.

**Moi:** _Je me fout royalement._

Nagata se tourne vers moi qui étais encore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Teruki:** Il a raison sur un point quand même, c'est chiant que tu parles pas en japonais. Fit-il sur un ton assez amère.

Après cela, il pose sur le canapé le journal qu'il lisait, se lève, se dirige vers moi pour passer à côté et monter au deuxième étage.

**Moi:** _J'ai l'impression de les faire fuir,_ rigolais-je vers Miyu.

Qui elle me regarder assez, enfin elle ne m'avait jamais regarder de cette façon, même si je critiquer sans cesse les groupes qu'elle me faisait écouter, elle rigolait après avoir entendu mon point de vue, là, par contre, elle a l'air déçue, ou même j'ai l'impression d'être pathétique à ces yeux.

Enfin, je soupire, et va dans la cuisine à côté d'une des fenêtres fermées, et les regarde s'activer.

Après quelques minutes, je suis totalement dans mes pensées, hum, c'est vraiment bizarre, Takuya me "réveille" et me dit qu'on va manger, Miyuki vient dans la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres, et je remarque que Nagata est redescendue.

**Teruki:** Il descend dans une dizaine de minutes.

Je m'installe de façon à être dos à la porte, Miyu à d'un côté et Takuya de l'autre, à côté de Miyu, Tsukiyama, et Takahashi et Nagata vers Takuya.

Un silence étrange se pose, je mange en fixant mon assiette jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation commence.

**Yuuki: **Miyuki? Tu nous as pas dis toi tu étudier quoi.

**Miyukie:** ah, ch'ui dans la .. Heu.. météorologie.

**Miku:** Hum, ça veut dire que la fac est juste en face de celle de Clo?  
**  
Miyukie: **Ouaip, je trouve ça cool.

**Takuya:** comme on vous a enrôler un peu rapidement, tu as des choses à nous demandé?

**Miyukie:** En fait, je suis plutôt étonnée.

**Teruki:** Et de quoi?  
**  
****Miyukie:** Ben, personnellement, je pensais, genre que votre maison était plus grande, plus blanche, plus à la vu de tous, et pas isolé comme elle a l'air de l'être. Que vous vous maquillez même chez vous, que vous étiez toujours super bien fringuer.

**Miku (mort de rire):** Tu veux dire qu'on s'habille comme des bouses?

**Miyukie (les yeux vers son assiette): **Non, mais c'est bizarre que dès que vous êtes chez vous, c'est tshirt ample et jogging, ou enfin des trucs assez "normaux", pas de marques, simple.

**Teruki:** Tu sais, les images, les photos, c'est pour faire rêver, et ce n'est pas tous le temps agréable de porte cinq mille colliers, n'est-ce pas Yuuki?

**Yuuki: **Ouaip, ainsi qu'une perruque qui gratte dans le cou.

**Miyukie:** Moui, on doit un peu trop vous surestimez.

**Takuya:** Surement, mais c'est cool, sinon tu pensais quoi d'autres de nous, c'est intéressant d'entendre ça d'une fan.

**Miyukie:** Ben, que même chez vous, vous étiez décolorés, ou avec deux kilos de gèles ou de laques dans les tifs. Genre des stars même dans votre maison.

**Teruki: **Au début de notre carrière, on était un peu comme ça, mais après un peu de temps, on s'est rendus compte de la stupidité de faire ça, en plus ici on est sur de ne pas se faire paparazier, donc, c'est encore plus décontracter.

EN fait, je viens de me rendre compte de quelques chose, ne pas parler est quelque chose d'extrêmement ennuyant.

**Moi: **Pourquoi vous laissez toujours les volets fermer?? Dis-je en japonais d'un ton très neutre.

AU moment où ses mots sortir de mes lèvres, ils me fixèrent tous, Miyu abordait un petit sourire.

**Moi:** Quoi?? Si vous faites un fixette _dès que je parle en japonais j'arrête._

**Takuya:** Hé, non non, ne reparle pas en français., c'est cool que tu parles en japonais, au moins on peut comprendre.

**Miku:** Surtout que tu commences juste quand Kanon arrive.

Hein? Je me retourne et vois ben Sano les mains dans ses poches contournant la table pour s'assoir à la seule place de libre entre Tsukiyama et Nagata.

**Kanon:** Tsss, c'est juste une coïncidence.

**Moi: **Alors? Ma question?

**Teruki (avec un sourire très peu visible):** Hum, surement pour éviter que la chaleur ne rentre.

**Moi: **EN fait Sano?

**Kanon: **Quoi?

Je vois les autres arrêter leur discussion pour voir le genre d'affrontement.

**Moi:** Puis-je te poser cette question?

Il fronce les sourcil, à croire que je ne l'ai vu qu'avec cette tête.

**Kanon:** Tu veux parler de ce moment ici?

**Moi:** Rien ne me l'empêche, et tu n'as aucun moyen pour me faire taire, alors pourquoi pas.

**Kanon:** Je vois... Mais ça t'avancera à quoi de le dire?

**Moi:** à rien, mais je trouve que cela peut être intéressant.  
**  
****Miku:** Heu? Je veux pas paraitre rabat-joie, mais j'aimerai comprendre.

**Miyukie:** C'est vrai, Clo tu peux me dire?  
**  
Moi: **C'est à Sano de voir.

**Kanon: ** Je sais quelque chose aussi sur toi.

Je le regarde d'une drôle de façon, qu'est ce que ce mec que je connais depuis à peine quelques heures peut savoir sur moi?

**Moi: **Ah oui? ET quoi donc?

**Kanon: ** Tu es sûr de vouloir que je le dise devant tous le monde?

Tss, il bluff, il ne peut rien avoir sur moi.

**Moi: **Bluff.

**Kanon: **Huhu, tu ne me crois pas?

**Moi**: Parle, parle, je n'attends que tes suppositions.  
**  
****Kanon:** Dans la salle de bain.

**Moi: **Oui, et?

**Kanon: ** JE crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Miyuki commence à rire, mais plage son visage dans ses mains pour le cacher un peu.

**Moi:** Je suis tout ouïe.

**Kanon: ** Hum... comment dire, serrais-tu atteinte d'une maladie mentale??

J'ouvre grand les yeux et explose de rire.

**Moi: **D'où tu tiens ça, pauvre vieux.

**Kanon: ** Je sais pas, je pense au sadisme, tu aimes faire mal, je dis surtout ça, car j'ai relever quelques mots et retournement de vos phrases.

**Moi: **Miyuki!! J'y crois pas, on m'a vraiment pris pour une folle sadique.

**Teruki:** heu normal que je sois un peu larguer là?

**Takuya:** T'inquiète je le suis aussi.

**Miku: **Je dois avouer que j'y croyais aussi w.

**Yuuki:** C'est drôle moi aussi.

**Moi: **Non non, je vous arrête tout de suite avant de dire que je suis une psychopathe, ça on a juste essayé de vous le faire croire, on a rien foutu dans la salle de bain, rassurez-vous. Enfin, alors comme tu as voulu dire un "secret", je peux aussi le faire.  
**  
Kanon: **NON! Je donne ma raison, si tu arrives à comprendre ne dis rien.

**Teruki:** Et donc, c'est là qu'on doit sortir les feuilles et stylos pour essayer d'intercepter le message coder.

**Miku: **Mais oui mais oui, mon cher.

**Miyukie:** Rassurez-vous je suis tout aussi à l'ouest que vous. Je comprends rien de ce qu'elle a bien pu découvrir.

**Yuuki:** C'est bizarre qu'elle sache un truc qu'on ne sait pas alors qu'elle le connait depuis quoi même pas douze heures.

**Kanon: **Comment te dire ça à toi qui ne connais rien de notre groupe sans que les autres ne comprennent?

**Moi: **Ah ça? Je peux pas t'aider.

**Miku:** On se sent seul d'un coup.

**Takuya:** Très seul même.

**Kanon: **Voilà c'était parce que je l'avais promis, et que je ne voulais en aucun cas perdre..... Heu? Tu comprends?

**Moi:** En partie, mais comme tu as du le comprendre je déteste ça.  
**  
****Kanon:** Je crois l'avoir compris ça.

**Moi:** Donc, tu peux approfondir, parce que là, j'ai grandement envie de parler.

**Kanon: **Ok, ok, ok... Heu comment dire. Ne dis rien.

Il prononça simplement ces mots, pausant sur moi un regard neutre, froid, noir et profond, je ne peux expliquer ce que je ressens au fond de ce regard, il est tout aussi étrange que celui de Miyu, non en fait, celui de Miyu me toucher au fond du cœur, celui-là est plutôt dissuasive, même si je déteste perdre, là, il est certain que je ne gagnerais pas.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Pour faire court, je suis super contente de l'avoir terminer donc de bonne humeur pour vous mettre les chapitres plus souvent ==.

Donc donc merci à tous =DD

...

Ah par contre.. juste pour voir combien de personnes approximativement lisent cette fic, je demande un minimum de 4 reviews, sinon je mets pas de nouveaux chapitre =P oui je sais c'est pas trop cool, mais bon, c'est juste pour savoir ^=^.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8  
**

**Miyukie: **Bon pour éviter un silence de mort, Miku?

**Miku:** Oui?

**Miyukie:** Où est Nyappy?

**Miku:** Nyappy? Nyappy?? AHHH merde.

Ce mec se lève et cours pour monter les escaliers, puis on entend un grand PUTAIN!!!!!

**Miyukie:** Heu.....

**Yuuki: **Il a du l'oublier dans sa chambre...

**Teruki: ** .... Et elle a fait des siennes dedans.

On l'entend alors redescendre à cause des grincements fait par les marches.

**Miku:** Allez sale bête.

Une boule de poil vient dans la cuisine en courant, merde, je commence à trembler w, j'espère que personne ne s'en rend compte. La chose jappe, oui deuxième nouvelle, allez respire, respire, heureusement qu'ils sont tous hypnotisés par la boule de poils..

**Miku:** NYAPPY!! Viens.

Puis monsieur ouvre enfin la porte d'entrée, et le truc court dans sa direction pour disparaitre dehors.

**Miku: **Désolé pour le dérangement, je l'avais un peu oublié ^^".

**Y****uuki: **Tu oublies même ton chien adorer?

**Miyukie:** Tu es sur d'être quelqu'un de très responsable?

**Miku:** Mais, c'est la seule que j'oublie, mais par amour bien sur.

**Takuya:** Mais bien sur.

Je regarde alors ma montre, faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant.

Moi: Miyu, on va y aller je crois.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Ah... ***regarde sa montre*** zut il est déjà aussi tard.

Elle se lève, Takahashi aussi.

**Miku:** On vous raccompagne?

**Moi: **ok, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps.

**Yuuki:** Vous connaissez l'adresse?

**Miyukie:** Vous pouvez nous déposez devant la fac ça ira.

**Yuuki: **Ok.

**Teruki:** On vient vous cherchez à quel heure demain?

**Moi:** Demain?

Je tourne mon regard vers Miyuki.

**Miyukie: **Héhé ^^", on y va?

**Moi:** _ T'es pas gruge, parles!_

**Miyukie:** _ à la maison_

Takuya nous souriait de toute ses dents, arg même si j'aime pas sa musique, il est sympa ce gars là. Teruki lui abordait aussi un sourire, et se leva pour ouvrir le frigo, Shinya lui a le regard dans son assiette.

**Moi: **Ben merci du repas.

**Takuya: **De rien =^_^=

On sort alors de la maison, j'ai mon sac en bandoulière, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, sa va j'ai tout. On suit Miku, je regardais un peu partout autour de moi, étant effrayer à l'idée quel le truc qui jappe se trouve devant moi. Miyuki qui se trouvait devant moi, se retourna, me sourit et me tendit la main, que je pris sans attendre.

Arriver dehors, on reprit le chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'agence et Miku avec Yuuki nous firent alors rentrée dans le vieux vanne pour enfin nous raccompagner jusqu'à devant ma fac.

Une fois repartit, je me tourne vers ma petite Miyu.

**Moi: **Miyuki???

**Miyukie: **Oui, dit-elle tout en reculant.  
**  
** **Moi:** AHHHHH.

Et on partit dans une grande course poursuite à en perdre l'haleine. On arriva peu après vraiment essoufflées devant notre bâtiment.

**Moi: **ARG, c'est quoi ce bin's??

**Miyukie:** On rentre, tu vas pas me faire une crise au milieu de la rue si?

**Moi:** _ SI!! Bien sur que je vais faire ma crise et en français en plus! _

**Miyukie:** _ D'accord d'accord, mais à la maison._

Elle va derrière moi et me pousse alors dans l'immeuble puis dans l'ascenseur, le silence encore et encore.  
**  
****Miyukie:** _ On va chez moi ok?_

**Moi:** _ Attends, je vais chercher ma brosse à dent. _

Je rentre dans mon appart, prendre quelques habits, ma brosse à dents, et des gâteaux qui trainent dans une des armoires de la cuisine. ressors, verrouille la porte. Et rentre dans celui de Miyuki. Ferme le verrou, on ne sait jamais. Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine, pose mes affaires sur la table blanche, ouvre le mini frigo et en sors une bouteille d'eau, referme et vais dans le petit salon, Miyu est assise en tailleur sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre.

J'ouvre le bouteille, bois trois grande gorgée et m'assois sur la moquette à côté de la table basse.

**Moi: **_Alors? _

**Miyukie:** _ alors? Ben comme ils se sont rendus compte qu'on ne finirait pas, ils ont proposé qu'on revienne demain._

**Moi:** _ Qu'on? Ou que tu reviennes demain? _

**Miyukie (baissant la tête):** _ Qu'on, mais je t'obliges pas. Tu peux ne pas venir, c'est pas grave. _

**Moi: ** _Tu sais très bien, que jamais je ne pourrais te laisse SEULE avec cinq garçons, et qui plus est cinq garçons JAPONAIS. _

**Miyukie: **_TU le sais très bien, mais pour la énième fois tu aurais pu éviter le dernier adjectif quand même. _

**Moi: **_Ben quoi?_

**Miyukie: ** _ Tu fais un peu raciste des japonais comme ça. _

**Moi:** _ Ah bon? _

**Miyukie (blasée):** Parce que tu t'en étais pas rendu compte??

**Moi:** _ Ben perso, j'interprète plutôt ça d'une façon affective. _

**Miyukie:** _ Affective?? Mais oui c'est ça._

**Moi:** _ Moi je vois ça comme ça, enfin après les autres..._

**Miyukie:** _ Bon changeons de sujet, pour quelque chose de plus drôle, comme la tête qui était à mourir de rire lorsque Nyappy est arrivée. Nan mais franchement, heureusement que je connais bien car, je crois pas que les autres ont tilté, tu le caches assez bien._

**Moi:** _ Des années d'expérience, des années._

**M****iyukie:** _ Hum je pense surtout c'est car elle ne s'est pas trop approchée de toi, sinon ça aurait été une crise._

**Moi:** _ Mouai surement._** *Baille***. _ Bon, on va dormir?_

**Miyukie:** _ Ouaip, tu te brosses les dents en attendant que je me douche? _

**Moi:** _ Ouai ouai..._

* * *

J'ai mal aux yeux, j'essaye vainement de les ouvrir, je bouge ma main droite, froid, il est quel heure? je frotte mes yeux, baille, m'étire en enfonçant ma tête dans l'énorme oreiller, Ahhh j'ai pas envie de sortir du lit, la chaleur, je déteste vraiment la chaleur. Je m'assoupis quelques secondes, me re étire, et daigne enfin lever la tête pour regarder ma montre (que je garde même pour dormir w). hum... je dois rêver, je me frotte les yeux à m'en bousiller les paupières.

Il est midi?? Putain, moi qui déteste dormir longtemps.

Bon je suppose donc que Miyuki est allée acheter à manger. Cool. Je me lève, prends des fringues que j'avais ramené la veille, et me dirige dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une bonne douche froide, car je déteste vraiment la chaleur, si la température dépasse les vingt degrés je meurs.

Après une douche froide plutôt très agréable, je me sèche rapide les cheveux, pratique quand on les a court, mets mes fringues, et va dans la cuisine boire un cou avant d'être déshydratée.

Comme elle n'a pas l'air d'arriver, j'entame un paquet de gâteaux, et va dans ce qui sert de salon en me posant dans le fauteuil.

Au moment où mes fesses touchent le tissus, j'entends un froissement, je me relève et tombe sur un morceau de papier, où dessus il est écrit:

_"Hey Clo!!  
Mouai, j'aimerai d'abord par être là devant toi de peur de me faire étriper.  
Mais bon passons, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, et donc,  
je suis partis chez les gars, enfin j'ai appelé pour qu'ils viennent me  
chercher, donc là, normalement si tous ce passe bien, je suis dans  
leur cave pour les aider dans leur projet.  
T'inquiète pas, et pardonne moi.  
Bisou."_

Dois-je la tuée, ou aller la chercher par la peau du c**?? Bon, je vais la chercher, sinon je m'en voudrais à mort s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Je file dans l'entrée et mets mes chaussures, prends mes clés et rien d'autre pour me retrouver même pas cinq minutes après dans la rue entrain de courir vers la fac, car de là-bas, je pourrai normalement me repérer.

J'arrive un peu essoufflée devant, je regarde un peu autour et me rappelle le chemin que j'avais emprunté, j'avais pris une petite dizaine de minutes en voitures, donc à pied, j'en aurai pour un peu plus d'une demi-heure. la mort, vraiment, surtout sous cette chaleur.  
**.........**  
J'arrive enfin devant, les grilles rouillés de leur maison, c'est rustique, mais j'aime bien, c'est vraiment comme un cocon.

Je regarde à gauche et à droite, personne, je vérifie la poignée, fermer, mais je m'en douter. Personne dans les rues, je m'accroche aux grilles et grimpe sur le muret pour passer par dessus. Enfin, je saute, me suis pas fais mal. Je repère le passage par lequel on passe à travers les broussailles. J'avance doucement mais surement alors.

Soudainement, j'entends un genre de jappement, mon corps se raidit d'un coup, un frisson me parcourue le dos, et un léger tremblement se fit ressentir. J'essayai de repéré d'où venait le jappement. J'attrapais alors un grand morceau de bois, et avançais encore plus lentement maintenant.

Des froissements d'herbes me font trembler encore plus, j'avance avec beaucoup de difficulté. Les bruits se font plus présent, plus proche. Gyah, je vais mourir TxT.

Puis quelque chose me sauta dans le dos, je poussai un cri d'effroi sentant la langue rappeuse et toute baveuse du chien me lécher la jambe, et enfin je piquai alors un sprint vers surement la maison.

J'avais les yeux fermer, mais savais à peu près où je me dirigeai. J'entre-ouvris les yeux, la chose s'amuser à me courir après, la porte s'ouvrit, et je me pris quelqu'un de plein fouet en l'utilisant comme matelas. Et ayant la chose me montant sur le dos, je m'accrochai à la personne sur qui j'étais tombée en fermant bien les yeux enfouissant ma tête contre son t-shirt, pour commencer à pleurer.

**Moi: **TvT Enlevez moi ça!!!! Pleurais-je.

La personne me caressa la tête comme pour me rassurer et murmura "oui, oui t'inquiète pas". Puis le poids qui était sur mon dos s'enleva et jappa.

**???:** Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite??

Je releva mon regard les yeux encore embuées, passe rapidement mes mains pour viré les larmes de crocodiles qu'ils me restaient sur les joues. Et Sano que je vois en jogging trop large et débardeur gris en train de descendre les escaliers.  
Je regardai alors sur qui j'étais tombée, Takuya, je me relevai rapidement.

**Moi: **désolée .

**Takuya: ** Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se releva lui aussi, et passa ses mains sur ses fesses pour se dépoussiérer.

**K****anon:** Héhé, je sais que tu nous apprécies pas grandement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter dans les bras du premier venu.

**Moi:** .......mouai, fis-je calmer, où est Miyuki?

**Takuya:** Elle est au sous-sol ^=^, mais j'allais les appeler car on allait passer à table.

**Moi: **Vous avez pas encore manger??

**Kanon: **Si on allait passer à table ça veut dire que non, crétine. Je vais les prévenir.

Puis il disparut de mon champ de vision.

**Takuya: **Et toi, tu as mangé?

**Moi:** Oui, je venais juste voir Miyuki. On ne sait jamais.

**Takuya:** Oui oui, les japonais, sourit-il.

On rentrait ensuite dans la maison,je refermai précautionneusement la porte pour laisser le monstre dehors de la maison.

**Takuya:** Bon je vais vérifier la cuisson, pour l'instant tu peux rester la, la télécommande dois trainer quelque part.

Il me fit alors un big smile et alla rejoindre sa cuisine chérie. J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'installai par terre à côté de la table basse. Je sortis des feuilles et un livre pour enfin commencer à écrire mon rapport.

Les marches grincèrent, des rires se firent entendre. Je relevai la tête et souris à la vue de Miyu.

**Moi:** C'est sympa de m'abandonner.

**Miyukie: **C'est bon, tu as trouvé facilement non?

**Moi: **Mouai, bougonnais-je.

**Miyukie:** Bon, en tout cas, ça sent bon *se dirige vers la cuisine* tu as déjà manger ou tu es partis dès que tu as vu mon mot??

**Moi:** J'ai acheté du pain en route et ça me suffit grandement, pour l'instant j'écris.

**Miku:** Hey... Ah?? clo ?? Bonjour. J'ai trop faim, TAKU tu as finis??

**Takuya (de la cuisine):** Oui, trente seconde et tout est sur la table.

**Miku: **Ok, je vais chercher Nyappy.

**Takuya (criant de la cuisine en arrivant à l'entrée du salon):** NAN

Miku qui était maintenant devant la porte d'entrée se retourna doucement et plissa les yeux.

**Miku:** Hein??

**Takuya:** Ben laisse Nyappy dehors, s'il te plait.

**Miku:** Heu... D'accord si tu veux.

Je soufflai intérieurement sous le regard moqueur de Miyu qui avait sortit la tête de l'encadrement du mur.

Puis d'autre grincement se firent entendre et Nagata et Sano sortir de la genre de cave.

**Kanon (d'un ton étonné):** Dites moi que je rêve, tu travailles vraiment??

**Moi (sarcastique): **Non non, j'écris des fictions.

**Miku:** Des fictions.... Heu.. et sur quoi??

Sano lui mit une tape derrière le crâne.

**Kanon: **Tss... Crois pas toute les conneries qu'on sort, et dire que tu es un des plus mature d'enter nous.

**Miku:** C'est bon, je peux déconner non?

Il ne répondit pas, puis il sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine en s'asseyant sur la même chaise que hier il dit d'un ton mielleux.

**Kanon:** Vous savez quoi??

**Teruki:** Non mais je suppose que tu vas nous le dire?

**Kanon:** Ben juste un peu avant que je vous prévienne j'ai vu un truc marrant.

**Moi O.O:** Heu... c'était un accident.

**Kanon:** Peut-être, mais n'empêche que c'est drôle.

**Takuya:** TU es sur de vouloir manger Kanon?

**Miyukie:** En toute déduction, cela inclus Takuya et ma Clo.

**Miku:** Oui, ce qui m'intéresse d'autant plus.

**Kanon (me regardant victorieux): **Donc si tu ne dis rien j'en fais de même capiche?

**Takuya:** Non non non, je fais aussi partis de l'histoire, donc elle doit m'expliquer.

**Teruki (coupant tous le monde):** Bon, vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez, moi j'ai faim, donc on mange et après on verra.  
**  
****Miyukie (commençant à servir le petit monde autour de la table):** En fait, il est où Yuuki, juste par curiosité.

**Miku (émet un petit rire):** Ah, le petit Yuuki, il est quel heure?Quatorze heures? Pendant les jours où l'on ne "travaille pas" il se réveille pas avant quinze heures, et ne vaut même pas essayer de le faire se lever.

**Miyukie:** Je vois. Clo?? Ça va ton rapport??

**Moi:** Mouai, ça commence à avancer, deux lignes j'irai loin.

**Miyukie: **Tu as le temps de toute façon.

**Moi: **J'espère pas reste trente ans ici mais, on a jamais le temps.

**Miyukie (entre deux bouchées):** Mouai, tu trop perfectionniste là-dessus.

**Moi:** J'aime surtout beaucoup dans quoi je travaille.... Enfin et toi tu n'as rien? C'est étrange.

**Miyukie (petit sourire en coin):** Moi?? j'ai déjà finis.

**Kanon:** Faite surtout comme si nous n'étions pas là.

Je le regard d'un air blasé puis me remets à mon travaille.

**Moi (grattant sur le papier):** Si tu veux absolument qu'on parle on peut le faire. Alors, travaille, musique, amour même??

**Teruki:** On a presque terminer notre truc.

**Moi:** Cool, on pourra rentrée plus vite comme ça.

**Miyukie: **Ben moi je veux bien rester.

**Moi:** Mais si tu restes, je dois rester donc on rentrera.

**Miyukie:** Clo, tu commences à devenir lourde là.

**Moi:** Quoi quoi et quoi?? Tu m'as presque obliger à venir ici, bon je rechigne pas trop là-dessus car ils sont bien compétant dans le travaille et même on bosse plus qu'en France, mais tu m'as obligé à venir à leur concert à eux. Puis bien sur, comme j'ai une chance fou, je les pique et comme de par hasard, ils ont besoin d'étrangers pour leur je ne sais pas quoi. Bon j'ai pas trop fais la gueule..

**Kanon: **Si quand même un peu.

**Moi: **Ahh, toi t'as gueule, ch'ui plus d'humeur, et je peux être vraiment pire. ALors, on vient chez eux, moi pensant que ça va durer même pas une vingtaine de minutes je perds deux heures de mon temps. Puis l'autre commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs, ils ont un truc que je déteste. Donc excuse moi d'être lourde, mais tu peux comprendre que j'en ai ras la patate. Ok moi aussi je t'ai tiré pour aller voir des concerts de Tryo ou Billy ze kick. Mais je t'ai jamais fais plus. Donc tu peux comprendre que ça commence à déborder.

Son visage change, elle serre les lèvres se tient à se chaise, et ses yeux commencent à s'embrouiller, putain, j'en ai trop dis, je déteste aussi la voir comme ça. Je baisse la tête histoire de ne plus la voir et essaye de me concentrée sur mon travail.

**Miku: **TU ne crois pas toi non plus que nous on ne puisse pousser une gueulante?? Moi aussi je peux dire, peu après le concert Kanon reviens de dehors après avoir fumer une clope avec une tête pas possible, ensuite on nous fait lever à 8heures du mat' pour une interview, on mange un peu, puis à quinze heures, une fille qui ne nous parle même pas en japonais et qui nous beugue Kanon, en plus elle se plait toute les trente secondes, ensuite, une fille plutôt sympathique arrive, je crois que c'est la seule chose plutôt intéressante qui se soit passer durant ses deux derniers jours.  
Enfin, bon, tu peux comprendre qu'on dois rendre un projet super important dans même pas une semaine donc on est un peu tous sur les nefs puisque celui qui aurait du être avec nous ben nous lâche.

**Takuya: **Heu... Bon calmez-vous.

J'entends une chaise racler le sol, puis une personne me prend par le bras, je relève la tête et mon regard se laisse glisser sur les cheveux bruns Takuya. Il me tire vers les escaliers, je le suis sans trop comprendre, je ne sais pas où il m'emmène, je réfléchis pas, et marche derrière lui sans me poser de question.

* * *

NBP : ~ 4 reviews =o= ~


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** News chap .....

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9  
**

Je ne regardais pas, il me tira presque pour arriver en haut des escaliers, il tourna ensuite sur la gauche, ouvrit une porte et me fit m'assoir sur ce qui semblait être son.  
Il passa sa main sur mes yeux, comme pour les recouvrir et me dit doucement de me calmer.  
Il me caressa les cheveux, puis s'assit sur une chaise en se mettant devant moi.

**Moi (la gorge nouée):** _C'est vraiment trop la honte quand même, s'engueuler devant des inconnus, quel stupidité._

Il ne dit rien, normal, je viens de parler en français aussi.

**???:** Mais quel maturité. Je suis vraiment impressionné là.

Je releva mon visage et mon regard se termina sur Sano.

**Kanon:** Nan mais franchement, ta copine chiale toi, heu... bon je passerais mes commentaires, Miku se sent trop mal, Teruki grogne car on va encore prendre du retard, Takuya ben.... Ch'ai pas le violenter comme tout à l'heure à l'air de lui faire de l'effet, Yuuki dort, et moi je te fais chier. Je pense franchement, que notre rencontre n'est pas super compatible.

**Takuya (mort de rire):** N'importe quoi, ch'ui pas amoureux.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, je souris.

**Moi: **Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse Takuya si c'est de ça dont tu avais peur.

**Kanon (bafouillant):** Beuh.. Non... CH'ui pas.. //// Même pas vrai d'abord.

Avec Takuya, nos rires redoublères.

**Takuya (hyper sérieux): **Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous les trois, vous allez m'expliquer, je suis d'office dans le secret, car toi, dit-il en me pointant, j'ai un truc plutôt fun sur toi.

Je tressaillis, et le regarda les yeux rond.  
**  
Moi: **TU n'oserais pas??

**Takuya: **Ben c'est que vous avez réveillé ma curiosité à dire des trucs bizarres vous deux, donc, je veux être dans la confidence.

Je regardai alors Kanon, puis il dit:

**Kanon: **De toute façon, tu dis rien il me dit un truc plus croustillant sur toi, ou tu parles, et je dis ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

**Moi: **TU peux le dire, je m'en fous, parce que c'est pas du tout pour ce que tu crois.

**Kanon:** Ah bon?? Ben quand je verrai une fille coucher dans les bras du guitariste de mon groupe et qu'elle me dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui foncer dedans je la prendrais pour une folle... mais dis moi, serais-tu folle?

**Takuya: **Arg, il m'incite à avouer là.

**Moi: **Non, de toute façon si je parle tu es le seul qui enfin se sentira mal. Donc, voilà Taku, je vais te dire.

**Kanon: **STOP!! Si tu lui dis, je ne te dirai pas la "raison". Et je suis sur que tu veux savoir pourquoi non?

**Takuya:** Et voilà ça recommence.

Je le fixe comme lui, il m'a sur les deux points, mais moi aussi, donc on fait comment?

**Kanon: **En plus, je crois que si je dis ce que j'ai vu aux autres, vous serez tout les deux dans la panades, car vouloir le nier augmentera leur idées....pas très net je conçois mais l'augmentera certainement. Donc, Takuya, tu es obligé de me dire ce que tu sais.

**Moi: **Mais s'il te le dit, je n'aurai plus rien à perdre et devrai dire ce que je sais, tu ne crois pas?

**Kanon:** C'est vrai d'une certaine façon, mais toi, tu n'as rien sur lui qui pourrai l'empêcher de me dire ce qu'il sait alors que moi j'ai un truc contre lui, et lui n'a pratiquement rien contre moi.

**Takuya _: **AHHHHH ça sent trop l'embrouille dans ce que vous racontez, je vais aller faire la vaisselle, ça me permettra de réfléchir!

Puis il se leva et partit. Je restai quelques minutes interdites, puis fourra ma têtes dans mes mains.

**Moi: **_ Ch'ui trop stupideeeee!!!!_

Kanon: Bon quand vous aurez finis vos querelles de gamines de deux ans vous le dites, pas que vos jérémiades me gênent, mais..... si un peu quand même.

Je le regarde d'un oeil, c'est bizarre, il a pas tord en plus, c'est vrai que les cassages d'ambiances continuelles ne doivent pas être très fun. Je me lève alors et passe devant lui, il m'attrape le poignet, je me retourne et le regarde un peu blasé.

**Moi:** Quoi encore? Soupirais-je.

**Kanon:** Tu vas t'excuser envers Miku?

**Moi:** Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois m'excuser.

**Kanon:** TU ne vois pas? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

**Moi:** Il n'avait pas tord, mais moi non plus.

J'arrachai ma main de son étreinte et descendis rapidement les escaliers. Takuya se dandinait devant l'évier, je rangeai mes affaires silencieusement. J'allai à la cave, lorsqu'ils m'entendirent, les trois qui si trouvaient relevèrent la tête. Nagata la re baissa de suite, Tsukiyama soutenu son regard, et Miyuki releva le sien tristounet.  
Je m'approchai d'elle, lui pris le bras et le tirai vers moi pour la serrer, elle se nicha dans mon cou et pleura encore un peu. Puis je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

**Moi: **_ Je m'excuse, mais tu comprends...._

**Miyuki (se mouchant dans mon teeshirt):** _ Voui, je m'excuse aussi. _

**Moi:** _ Bon, je t'attends à la maison._

Je me reculai, posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

**moi: **_** J**e te fais confiance si à vingt et une heures tu n'es pas rentrée j'appelle les flics. _

Elle pouffa, puis je repartis. Je montai alors jusqu'au salon, récupérai mon sac, m'assis ensuite sur les escaliers pour remettre mes chaussures. J'ouvris doucement la porte, un truc dégénéré rentra d'une traite, je poussai alors un petit cri, mais personne n'était là donc, personne ne me surprit. Je sortis alors de la maison faisant bien attention de fermer la porte comme ça la chose ne pourra pas me toucher.

Je cours jusqu'à la sortie de la maison, toujours fermer. Bon, je regarde gauche droite, personne. Je grimpe sur la grille, remonte sur le muret et saute par terre, en ayant trop la classe. Soudain j'entends sur le côté des applaudissements, je tourne la tête vivement à me faire un torticolis .

Un flic.....

Putain, j'ai une de ses chances moi.

**Flic:** Mademoiselle?? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Il me menotta et me fit avancer. Ch'ui vraiment trop con. Comment je vais expliquer ça moi?? Attends, j'ai pas de portable, je connais pas le numéro des gars, je connais personne.

***arriver au commissariat -_-***

Il me fit m'assoir sur une chaise et repartit, un de ses supérieur je suppose arriva et s'installa derrière son bureau.

**Flic plus haut placer: **Alors alors, on vole en plein jour?

**Moi:** J'ai rien pris.

**Flic plus haut placer: **Donner votre sac s'il vous plait.

Je lui passai, il l'ouvrit, récupéra mon portefeuille et regarda ma pièce d'identité.

**Flic plus haut placer: **Hé ben, même les étranger nous vole?? C'est étonnant à vrai dire.

**Moi:** Je répète, j'ai pas volé....

**Flic plus haut placer: **Ben alors pourquoi vous êtes sortis de la maison par la palissade??

**Moi:** La porte était fermée.

**Flic plus haut placer: **Et...Comment vous êtes rentrée??

Je baissai alors la tête trouvant un certain intérêt à mes chaussures.

**Moi: **C'est une amie qui habite là-bas.  
**  
Flic plus haut placer:** Hé ben, on va vérifier ça, mademoiselle Shiina Ayami.

**FIN PDV CLO**

**.....................  
PDV LES AUTRES**

**Yuuki (la voix ensommeillée et gueulant):** ÇA SONNE!!!!

***AU sous-sol***

**Miyu:** Heu... il se passe quoi?

**Miku:** Quelqu'un vient de sonner, mais c'est bizarre, les gens sonnent rarement.

**Miyu:** AH Bon??

**Teruki: **Vous allez voir? Moi je termine ça.  
**  
Miyu:** Oki doki.

Les deux montèrent donc ensemble, Miku suivit de Miyuki alla à l'entrée et ouvrit une genre de fenêtre incrustée dans le mur. Il fit coulisser la plaque en bois. Miyuki l'observa faire détaillant légèrement son visage. Puis avec surprise, elle vit un petit écran d'une caméra vidéo surveillance qui donnais lieu sur la rue.

Les deux se demandèrent ensuite en premier lieu pourquoi un policier se trouver devant la maison. Puis des pas lourds se firent entendre du haute des escaliers.

**Kanon: **C'est qui?

**Miku:** Un flic.

**Kanon:** Un flic??

**Miyuki: **Oui, enfin normalement, veste bleu, genre de casquette blanche, ayant un air sérieux mais transpirant comme un bœuf sous sa combinaison, et aussi qui a un balais dans l'cul, un poulet quoi.

**Kanon (la dévisageant): **Un poulet?? Enfin, il veut quoi??

**Miku:** On a pas encore demandé.

**Miyuki:** Pour pas de problème, je peux parler à votre place.

**Miku: **Moui, ça aiderait bien ça, donc t'appuies là pour parler et tu approche ta bouche là.

Miyuki acquiesça, et Miku partit voir Teruki, qui lui se posait des questions quand même.

**Miyuki:** EN fait, il est où Takuya??

**Kanon:** Ch'ai pas....bon, moi je vais regarder la télé, y'a un film intéressant qui devrait pas tarder à commencer.

Il alla donc dans le salon, laissant seule Miyuki devant l'interphone. Elle remarqua que l'homme devait attendre depuis quelques minutes déjà, et elle le voyait clairement s'impatienter. Elle prit alors son courage et appuya sur le bouton rouhe.

**Miyuki**: Heu... Allo??

**Flic:** Je souhaiterais parler au propriétaire.

Miyuki enleva son doigt de l'interrupteur, réfléchit un moment puis elle cria à Kanon:

**Miyuki:** Kanon!! Il me faut un propriétaire.

**Kanon:** Ok ok j'arrive.

**Miyuki:** Ben alors, je vais leur dire que tu t'en occupes.

**Kanon:** Si tu veux.

Puis la jeune fille le laissa. Kanon appuya à son tour sur le bouton et reprit:

**Kanon:** Je suis le propriétaire, alors c'est pour?

**Flic:** On aimerait savoir si vous connaissez une jeune fille dénommée Shiina Ayami?

Sano réfléchit un bout de temps, et au moment où il allait répondre que non, Takuya sortit les cheveux dégoulinant sur son teeshirt gris et sur son short beige, de la salle de bain une serviette dans le cou.

**Takuya: **Ah, ben il se passe quoi?

**Kanon:** Je te demande, tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Ayami??  
**  
Takuya: **Heu... Non, pourquoi??

Kanon, lui fout alors un vent et retourne à son interphone.

**Kanon:** Non, nous ne connaissons pas de personne répondant à ce nom. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demandez la raison de cette question??

**Flic: **Nous avons intercepter cette personne sortir de votre propriété par dessus la grille, elle n'avait cependant rien voler.

**Kanon (baillant):** Ah.... bon, au revoir alors. ***re baillant***

Puis le bassiste referma la genre de "fenêtre" et rejoignis le guitariste pour regarder le film qui allait bientôt commencer.

**FIN PDV LES AUTRES**

**PDV CLO**

Ça fait bien maintenant quarante minutes que ch'ui là, j'ai bougé, j'ai migré je ne suis plus assise comme une conne devant le bureau de flic, mais maintenant je suis assise sur un banc de bois, vieux, presque pourri, et derrière de jolis barreaux gris qui m'empêche d'aller au-delà d'un certain périmètre.  
Je n'ai rien, oui ils m'ont pris mon sac, je ne peut même pas avancer mon rapport, cool non?? Je perds du temps pour rien, je m'emmerde comme un pou mort (vive la comparaison). Et je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'ils vont venir me chercher, ..... en fait faudrait déjà qu'ils viennent.

Le seul truc qui est à peu près cool, c'est que depuis deux minutes, j'ai le droit de siroter un gobelet d'eau.

Puis au bout d'un moment, le mec qui m'a interroger revient, il me fait sortir et me replace où j'étais assise il y a vingt minutes au moins.

**Moi:** Alors?? C'est bon, je peux partir??

**Flic plus haut placer:** Non, un collègue est allé les voir, et ils nous ont rapporté ne pas vous connaitre, et c'est très mauvais pour vous de mentir à un agent de l'ordre. Mais vu que vous n'avez rien voler, je pense pas que votre peine serra très grosse. Sinon pourquoi alors y être aller??

Me connaisse pas, me connaisse pas, me connaisse pas, lorsqu'il a dit ça, je crois que mon cerveau (quasi inexistant) à planter. J'ai la poisse, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire moi?

**Moi:** J'avais un rendez-vous et j'étais en retard donc j'ai pris un raccourcis.

**Flic plus haut placer: **Et on peut joindre votre ami?

**Moi: **On a pas de portable, donc je sais pas trop.

**Flic plus haut placer:** Tu veux m'amadouer?? Tu as déjà mentis un fois, alors pourquoi pas une seconde? On va attendre un peu si quelqu'un vient te chercher, après on verra avec les propriétaires. Sinon mademoiselle, vous êtes une étrangère pourquoi êtes vous ici?

**Moi:** Ben je fais partis d'un échange international entre ma fac et celle où je travaille...

**FIN PDV CLO**

**PDV LES AUTRES (après une petite heure de matage de film pas encore terminer)**

**Yuuki (descendant les escalier à la façon éléphant): **MANGER!! ***arrive dans le salon***

**Takuya (pointant la cuisine d'une main): **dans le frigo y'a un truc à réchauffer.

**Kanon:** Chut.

Puis, des pas rapides remontèrent du lieu de travail.

**Miku:** Alors?? C'était pour quoi??

**Kanon:** Mais chut bordel, on peut plus regarder un film tranquille ou quoi?

Miku fit alors signe à Takuya d'aller dans la cuisine, et à pas de loup les deux y arrivèrent, Miku ferma la porte de verre insonoriser, et Takuya fit descendre la vitre en verre aussi pour ne pas gênait Kanon, car elle aussi elle est insonorise.

**Miku: **Alors??

**Takuya: **Ben il a demandé si on connaissait quelqu'un du nom de ....heu..... Shiina Ayami, tu connais??

**Miku:** Pas à ma connaissance, mais tu crois qu'il s'est planté??

**Takuya:** Peut-être pas, il a dit que cette personne était sortis un peu par effraction de notre propriété. Il a dit qu'elle est passée par dessus la grille.

**Miku: **Mouai, c'est sur qu'il se plante pas. Et toi Yuuki, tu connais??

**Yuuki: **Shiina... Shiina... Non ça ne me dit rien. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Teruki non??

**Miku: **Mouai, bon j'y vais.

**FIN PDV LES AUTRES**

**PDV CLO**

Mais oui!!

**Moi:** Excusez moi?? Je pourrai récupérer mon sac s'il vous plait??

Il réfléchit un instant surement pour visionner mes affaires.  
**  
Moi: **Y'a peut-être un numéro.

Il me regarda méfiant, récupéra mon sac d'une cagette et me le passa. Je l'ouvris, et sortis mon bloc-note, alors feuille, feuille qui ne sert pas, dessin, gribouillages, notes, Ah, enfin les photocopies des fiches qu'ils avaient faite, je les avais pris pour mon compte-rendus. Je regardai, et note sur un papier le numéro fixe qu'ils avaient.

**Moi: **Excusez moi??

**Flic plus haut placer: **Quoi encore?? SI tu restes pas tranquille, je te remets en cellule.

**Moi: **Je peux passer un coup de téléphone??

Il bougonna, mais normalement, il était de mon droit à un coup de téléphone. Il me plaça alors le combiner devant le nez, je composai le numéro rapidement. Une sonnerie, puis deux et enfin trois, quelqu'un décrocha avec violence et gueula presque à m'en péter le tympans.

**???: **PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT DÉCIDER VOTRE MOMENT POUR M'EMPÊCHER DE VOIR MON FILM!!!

**Moi: **Mes oreilles, je sens plus mes oreilles T^T

**Kanon (non vous aviez pas deviner?? O.o): **C'est qui en plus???

**Moi:** Heu..c'est Clo.

**Kanon:** AH...Ah... Tu veux quoi??

**Moi:** Hey, calme, t'es pas obligé de me bouffer la gueule.

**Kanon:** Je répète ma question tu v....

Soudainement, j'entends un cri venant de l'appareil.  
**  
Moi:** il se passe quoi???

**Miyuki: **Clo???

**Kanon (de plus loin):** C'est quoi c'te folle, elle m'a arraché le combiner des mains.

**Moi:** Oui??

**Miyuki:** T'es en prison??

**Moi:** Ça risque de ne pas trop tarder.

**Flic plus haut placer: **Bon c'est terminer maintenant.

**Moi: **Gyah....  
**  
Miyuki: **Il se passe quoi??

Bip....bip....bip....

**Moi:** Voilà, mon amie est bien là, donc, vous pouvez retourner chez qui je suis sortis et leur demander, en fait, il ne connaisse pas mon premier prénom, donc si vous avez utiliser Ayami, il est normal qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas.

**Flic plus haut placer:** Mais oui mais oui, on nous en racontait je ne sais combien des comme celle-là.

Mais, c'est vrai T3T.

**Flic que j'aime pas: **Je te remets en cellule de garde à vue, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée.

Ah... Et moi j'espère qu'ils viendront et plus vite que ça me chercher.

**flic relou:** Bon, comme on est pas non plus sans cœur, tu veux de l'eau??

**Moi:** oui s'il vous plait.  
**.........**

Au moins une heure et demi se passe, j'avance sur mon rapport, bon y'a pas mal de bruit autour, mais j'arrive à me plonger dedans.  
Puis, j'entends d'un coup.

Appeler, je relève la tête, une Miyuki toute épuisée arrive, le mec ouvre, je sors, elle me prend dans ses bras.

**Miyuki: **TU aurais pu dire dans quel commissariat tu étais non??

**Moi:** Il m'a coupé la ligne avant.

**Miyuki: **Mouai en attendant, j'en ai visité un petit paquet.  
**  
Moi:** Bon, on y va??

**Miyuki:** Au oui, je suis lessivé de l'air conditionné.

**Moi:** Tu m'achète une bouteille d'eau??

**Miyuki:** T'as pas d'argent??

**Moi: **Non, j'ai un autre truc à me payer, et sinon j'ai pas assez de sous.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Héhéhé non Taku n'est pas mon préféré des Ankû, huhu je dois même dire qu'il est que quatrième dans mon classement ^=^ (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas =D) et donc essayez donc de deviner mon classement. (bien sur Bou n'en fait pas partie).

Sinon chapitre plutôt == heu... vous verrez bien sinon, désolée de ne pas en avoir mis un plus tôt. Et Bonne année 2010 à tous =D.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10  
**

Voilà, ça fait un peu plus de une semaine qu'on les connait, en fait se sont un peu les seuls personnes que nous fréquentons, mon envie de ne pas connaitre ou de ne pas faire de connaissance se fait beaucoup ressentir.  
Je travaille comme une folle, le niveau au Japon est vraiment plus élevé qu'en France, par contre, je ne vois que très rarement travailler Miyuki, c'est un peu bizarre.

Sinon que dire?? Dès qu'on termine les cours on vient chez eux, car il y a eu un changement de programme si j'ai bien suivis, donc avec Miku, Teruki et Yuuki, Miyuki les aide comme elle peut, ils doivent tout refaire, un vrai bordel.

Ma relation avec Kanon s'est stoppé, on ne se parle pas, s'ignore complètement ou plutôt, on s'oublie, on ne pose plus de questions, bien que j'en ai plains en tête.

Je avec Takuya on est devenue des potes, je ne parle pas beaucoup à Miku, mais bon, m'en fiche un peu en fait, avec Yuuki on se dit bonjours mais on ne se parle pas trop non plus, je nous qualifierais de connaissances, et ensuite Teruki ça va.

C'est con, mais je m'ennuie, j'ai beau aimé sur quoi je travail, il ne se passe rien, je me lève de par terre et me couche sur le canapé pour réfléchir.

Dois-je vraiment me remettre en question?? Suis-je vraiment celle qui plombe l'ambiance?? Je crois..... non en fait je suis sur, Miyu s'entend bien avec tout le monde, mais elle a toujours été en France assez taciturne, peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit dans son élément la fait s'épanouir?? Je suis peut-être jalouse, les repas sont plutôt mal à l'aise quand on reste ici, puisque lorsque c'est Miku qui cuisine, on ne se tape que des plats typique japonais, et il sait très bien que je déteste la cuisine japonaise.

Sinon, je ne lui ai pas encore dis, mais j'ai appris que l'échange éducatif se terminera bientôt pour moi, dans deux semaines je retourne enfin en France. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire, je la mettrais mal à l'aise et lui enlèverais des moments de joie, en plus comme se sont des Écoles qui travaillent ensemble, je crois qu'elle est au courant.

Putain même dans ma propre tête j'ai l'impression de me déprimer. Ça devient grave là.

Je me couche sur le ventre et réfléchie, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne m'enfonce la tête dans le canapé. == Qui est le bâtard qui a osé faire ça. Je pousse un sale grognement, je commence à me débattre et griffe le bras de l'agresseur qui hurla alors un juron très peu polis.

**???: **PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!!!!! ESPÈCE DE &##~|&

La personne enleva alors son bras et je pus enfin respirer convenablement, et glissai par terre pour écraser mes fesses contre la moquette.

**Moi:** Co....connard.... tu voulais me tuer???

**Kanon: **Connard?? C'est qui la pouf qui m'a griffé le bras??

**Moi (me levant et en commençant à lever le ton):** Pou...pouf?? Nan mais j'hallucine le mec commence un meurtre prémédité et après c'est la pov' victime??

**Kanon (le ton s'élevant aussi):** D'abord je ne suis pas pauvre, je dois même être plus riche que toi, et deuxièmement, je ne t'étouffer pas, espèce d'imbécile heureuse.

**Moi: **Ah ça sale con ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis absolu.....

**Miku: **MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ? MERDE!

**Kanon et moi: **O.O

**Miku: **On peut même plus bosser tranquille?? Déjà que le projet à pas mal de retard vu les changement de dernière minute de ce crétin de manager à la noix alors vos gueules, on s'entend même plus.

_........ des corbeaux passent........_

Puis il repartit dans un cave en claquant la porte d'un air vachement furax. Heureusement que Teruki, et Taku ne sont pas là.  
Enfin, on tombe alors tout les deux sur le cul qui lui se repose sur le canapé.

Kanon: Hé ben merde, je crois qu'il est furax.

Je me tourne vers avec un regard blasé du genre "t'es con ou tu le fais exprès" puis dis d'un ton pas très sympa.

**Moi: **Non?? Tu crois?? J'avais pas remarqué.

**Kanon:** Putain, non tu n'avais pas remarqué??? serrais-tu bigleuse peut-être?? Il te faut des lunettes?? Oh misère déjà vu ta tête des lunettes en plus, ça serrait l'apocalypse là. Finit-il par dire d'un ton mélo-dramatique

**Moi:** Ah mon cher tu n'as aucune subtilité, mais bon, je suis peut-être moche, mais je ne ressemble pas à une gamine qui vole des crayons rose et qui fait un mètre deux les bras levé.

**Kanon:** Un... un mètre deux ??? **(levant la voix) **Non mais tu t'es vu grande perche **(s'est levé entre temps).**

**Moi (niveau de voix l'oblige): **Oui mais au moins je ressemble pas à un nain bleu.

**Kanon:** Le nain bleu t'emmerde espèce de squatteuse emmerdante!!!

**Moi:** Quoi?? Mais c'est toi l'imbécile qui cherche les emmerde.

**Miyuki: **PUNAISE, MAIS FAUT VOUS LE DIRE EN QUEL LANGUE è_é ???

Merde, je l'ai pas entendu venir. Où on faisait vraiment du bruit?? ^^".

**Miyuki:** Alors y'en a qui bosse alors soit vous allez crier dans le jardin ou vous fermez vos grandes bouches clair è_é ni moi ni Miku remontera sans faire de dégât matériel c'est compris??

Je lui affiche un sourire à la colgate totale, elle attrape un coussin et me l'envoie dans la gueule pui se casse à son "travail". M'enfin l'autre est mort de rire, il m'énerve, ouh il m'énerve, je récupère le coussin et lui saute dessus en appuyant le coussin sur sa gueule.  
Il se début et essaye de me pousser avec ses pieds, j'appuie le coussin, il bouge sa tête de façon à respirer un peu et halète un "Pauvre folle", en entendant ça, je fais glisser ses pieds contre le dossier du canapé, il commençais à me faire franchement mal, vire le coussin ce qui lui laisse un temps de réflexion, pendant le quel je lui fout un gros coup de boule dans la gueule.

J'aime faire des coups de boule, quand c'est moi qui frappe en première ça ne me fait jamais mal.

**Kanon: **AAAAAHhh Sale pouffiasse.

Je me relève rapidement et m'éloigne pour le laisser frapper dans le vide pendant qu'il serre ses mains contre son front.  
Je vais alors dans la cuisine, prends une bouteille d'eau qui traine dans le frigo et reviens, mais arriver à la porte, je me reprends un coussin dans la gueule.

**Moi: **Connard tu m'as fais mal.

**Kanon: **c'était le but crétine.

On entendit alors des bruits de pas venant des escaliers, et un silence inter sidéral s'installa. Puis il me chuchota:

**kanon:** je crois qu'on va partir pour continuer.

**Moi: **je crois aussi.

Puis à pas de loup on monta jusqu'à sa chambre et à peine que je fermais la porte derrière moi qu'il m'avait balancé sa couvert dans la gueule se qui me fit basculer et tomber par terre, lâchant la bouteille d'eau que j'avais ouverte entre-temps qui arrosa alors mes vêtement, la moquette, la couverture et les chaussettes aux pieds de kanon.

**Kanon: **Ne me dit pas que tu as fais dans ton froque.

En entendant cela je mis un coup de pieds dans le vide mais qui percuta l'abruti qui était surement placé devant moi.

**Moi:** Trop dègue. Je l'emprisonna dans la couverture avec qui il m'avait recouvert. Ch'ui pas une cradosse.

Il se débâtait comme un diable, je lâchais alors prise avec un coup de pieds envoyer dans la cuisse. Il vira la couverture, respira un coup et gueula:

**Kanon: **STOP!!

**Moi (abasourdis): **Hein?? Quoi??

**Kanon:** Arg, dire qu'au début je voulais qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases.

**Moi (avec un regard blasé): **Ah, et on étouffe les gens avec qui on veut devenir pote peut-être???

Je me laisse alors glisser contre son armoire, à moitié dans de la flotte, mais bon c'est qu'un détaille.

**Kanon:** Non pas spécialement avec cette technique, mais c'était trop tentant.

**Moi:** Ai-je le droit de te briser la nuque le nabot??

**Kanon:** Heu.... Si je te dis oui, je pense à comment vont faire des milliers de fans pour t'écorcher vive, Ouh là quel vision aléchante.....

**Moi:** M'en fout j'ai le droit, petit plaisir qui surpasse ce qu'il pourra m'arriver ensuite, car je sais qu'en aucun cas tu n'assisteras à la scène et donc aucune vision jouissive de ma mort. Dis donc ça devient encorre plus intéressant de te briser la nuque.

**Kanon: **Pas con....Enfin non.

Il s'essaya sur son lit, et sa couverture épongea encore un peu l'eau renverser.

**Kanon: **Alors, comme je voulais le dire au début, j'étais venu faire la paix.

**Moi: **Arg du Peace and Love, pas que je n'apprécie pas cette bonté soudaine, tu me permets de douter quand même.

**Kanon:** mouai pas faux, bon et si je te dis pourquoi j'ai essayé pour voler le stylo??

**Moi:** Très intéressante proposition, parle donc mon petit.

**Kanon: **Bon alors, je commence par où?

**Moi: **le début peut-être??

**Kanon (me regarde ==): **Quel réplique recyclé, mais bon...

**Moi:** Je t'emmerde profondément, bon tu commences, j'ai du travaille à finir moi.

**Kanon:** Du travaille?? Je ne te vois faire que ça donc une petite pause ne ferra aucun mal.

Je lui jette un regard noir, je n'aime pas qu'on critique ma façon de faire. Je fais comme bon me semble et personne n'a le droit de juger. C'est mon problème, mon futur, je ne veux pas d'échec là-dessus.

**Kanon: **Ok j'ai rien dis, mais je commence...

**Teruki (en criant): **A TABLE!!!!!!

**Moi: **Hein?? Il est quel heure??

**Kanon (regarde sa montre O.O):** Hééé déjà 19h. On s'est battus pendant plus d'une heure et demi. La vache.

**Moi:** Mon temps T.T, bon pas aujourd'hui je m'en tape de tes affaires de cœur donc, tu attendras qu'on revienne demain avec Miyu. J'ai une rédac à finir ce soir.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et sortis de la chambre pour descendre. Je passai par la salle de bain pour sécher comme je pouvais mon pantalon mouillé. puis ressortis rapidement en sentant qu'il était encore un chouilla humide. Je m'installai ensuite à côté de Miyuki.

_**Moi (fr): **Dis Miyu.... Tu m'en veux pas?? Hein?_

_**Miyuki avec un sourire (fr):** Non, c'est bon, je connais ton caractère, sinon je t'aurais lâcher depuis longtemps._

_**Moi (fr):** Sinon vous avancez où vous n'avez toujours pas d'idée pour le prochain truc??_

_**Miyuki (fr):** C'est presque le néant absolus, Miku a beaucoup de mal pour le nouveau concept, on trouve presque que dalle et la chanson sort très lentement voir rien, le gros bin's quoi. _

Je restai alors pensive pendant un instant. Puis on me mis des sushi devant le nez O.O

**Miyuki:** Ahh, c'est pas grave ma Clo, je t'achèterais un truc en rentrant. Vas pas nous faire une indigestion.

**Miku: **-_-" une indigestion?? Dis tout de suite que ch'ui mauvais cuisiner.

**Miyuki:** mais non mon chou, c'est juste que ma chérie adoré ne supporte pas le poisson cru, enfin c'est pas vraiment elle qui ne le supporte pas, c'est son estomac.

**Moi: **C'est pas grave, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur ma rédac pour demain, je vais m'avancer en attendant que vous finissez de manger.

~~ le lendemain après-midi sur la route de chez les zigotos~~

_**Miyuki (fr):** Dis Clo, tu pourrais m'aider??_

_**moi (fr):** Mouai?? Pour faire quoi???_

_**Miyuki (fr):** En fait, on y arrive vraiment pas, le manager demande un truc trop complexe, c'est vraiment très spécial._

_**Moi (fr):** Ah... c'est pour les gars.  
**  
Miyuki (fr)**: Mouai, je sais, en fait, il veut un truc très coloré qui fait été, et tout le contraire du style Aroma et visualeux._

_**moi(fr):** Gné?? Aroma?? Visualeux?? . tu parles le martiens là._

_**Miyuki (fr):** Tu regarderas sur internet, et essaye d'y réfléchir =D._

On arrive enfin au portail, on entre tranquille, dans le jardin, des vêtements sont suspendues à une corde reliant les deux arbres, on fait donc le tour pour entrée dans la maison.

Comme à ma mini habitude, je m'installe pour commencer à potasser, en fait, ce n'est pas que j'aime absolument travailler, je n'ai jamais été une tête moi, mais j'aime sur ce quoi je travaille, le sang est quelque chose de passionnant, et puis ce n'est pas en foutant rien que j'y arriverais, j'ai envie de réussir, pour une fois.

Miyu elle, elle a jeté son sac dans le canap' et elle est allée dans le sous-sol.

Je commence alors à écrire jusqu'à ce que je me reçois de l'eau dans la gueule.

**Moi:** PUTAIN!!! Ton approche me gonfle Kanon è_é

**Kanon:** Désolé, c'était trop tentant .

Moi: AHHH Sale con tu as mouillé mes feuilles, tu veux mourir jeune vraiment, non mais parce qu'à ce niveau là, c'est une demande d'assassinat, MERDE!!

**Kanon:** Ah ... Ah ... ^^" bon tu viens je dois te raconter.

**Moi: **QUOI??? Ah.... oui c'est vrai.

Je me lève et le suis dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, je me réinstalle à la même place qu'hier, encore un chouille humide, en tout cas moins sec que les autres endroits de la moquettes, je remarque aussi qu'il a changé de couverture, mais ça je trouve ça normal.  
**  
moi: **Bon cette fois ne tourne pas autour du pot sinon ils vont nous appelé pour manger avant même que tu n'es ouvert la bouche.

**Kanon:** Il faudrait alors pour cela que tu n'ouvres pas la tienne, mais bon ==.

**Moi:** AhJ..... commence.

**Kanon:** Alors c'était il y a un froid soir d'hiver, une neige d'une blancheur de cadavre tombé lentement du ciel noir de cendre, quelques faibles lampadaire émettaient une petite lueur blanche jaunâtre, le vent froid aspirer toute envie à sortir dehors, bien que la beauté de cette vue soit magnifique..

**Moi:** Heu... je te coupe encore une fois, parce que là pas que ton récit à deux francs m'ennuie, mais il m'ennuie donc ...

**Kanon:** Ok ok j'arrête, c'était juste pour délirer ça xD

**Moi:** Cas désespéré ==.

**Kanon:** Donc non, ce n'était pas en hiver mais au printemps, bon, tu dois minimum savoir qu'avant Taku et Yuuki n'étaient pas dans le groupe.

**Moi:** Peut-être oui.

**Kanon:** Et donc avant il y avait un gars, Bou, notre guitariste qui est partis il y a près de deux ans maintenant. Et donc, il m'avait anoncé en premier qu'il partirait, pas que ça m'ait fait ni chaud ni froid, mais je n'ai pratiquement rien ressentis lorsqu'il me l'a dit.

**Moi:** Ah parce qu'il fallait que tu ressentes quelque chose??

**Kanon:** Quand tu montes un groupe avec un gars et que tu es avec lui près de 24h/24 pendant presque 4 ans oui peut-être.

**Moi: **Ah c'est bon.

**Kanon:** Donc il me l'a dit en m'expliquant tout pourquoi du comment et donc, je pense que c'est car il avait les arguments que je n'ai rien dit en premier, mais avant qu'il ne l'avoue aux autres, on s'est fait une promesse, celle de rester dans le droit chemin...

**Moi:** Mais quel chemin attention, voler un stylo .

**Kanon:** Mais t'as gueule, et laisse moi finir. Donc, on s'est promis qu'un jour, on devrait voler un truc qui plairait surement à l'autre, en cadeau.

**moi:** Quel amitié attention, je suis toute émue par cette promesse, on va dire, virile.  
**  
Kanon:** Tu sais que t'es chiante parfois??

**Moi:** Moi?? Oui xD.

**Kanon:** Mouai on était encore jeune donc voilà.

**Moi:** Mais... Mais c'est nul comme histoire.

**Kanon:** J'avoue quand regardant ça de l'extérieur je trouve _ça aussi stupide, mais bon, c'est symbolique je dirais.

**Moi: **Okéééé; je crois que ch'ui tombé sur un crétin finis là.

**Kanon: **Mais tu voulais quoi??

**Moi: **Heu... ch'ai pas, un truc du genre que dans le stylo que tu as voulus voler il y avait une information top secrète, enfin tu vois le genre un truc de plus intéressant, c'est presque ennuyeux là ==

**Kanon:** Ben merci je te dis un de mes plus grands secrets et toi tranquille tu dis presque qu'il est pathétique.

**Moi: **Mais il l'est, c'est ça le problème.

**Kanon: **j'ai envie de te frapper, c'est normal??

Moi: Je pourrais te dire non, mais c'est normal oui, par contre tu me touches, je porte plainte.

**Kanon: **Arg tu m'énerves.

**Moi:** Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi cette promesse pourris??

**Kanon: **Arrête d'insulter ce moment symbolique.

**moi: **Je ne pense qu'une chose tu es stupide, et je suis sur qu'il l'a oublié lui, ce Bou.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:**huhuhu alors ce chapitre est plus tourner vers... heu..; vous verrez en fait =D. Enfin toujours un gros merci pour mélain pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Alors pour mon classement des Ankûs ... huhu

1: Teruki

2: Miku

3: Yuuki

4: Takuya

5: Kanon =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11  
**

**Moi: **Je ne pense qu'une chose tu es stupide, et je suis sur qu'il l'a oublié lui, ce Bou.  
**  
Kanon: **Je ne crois pas, des fois lorsqu'il passe à la maison, on en reparle.

**Moi: **Mouai, si tu veux.... Mais franchement je trouve ça nulle comme raison.

**Kanon:** Ça va j'avais compris .

**Moi:** Nan mais vraiment, vous n'avez pas d'idée plus marrante que voler un objet, c'est pas drôle.

**Kanon: **En fait on a rien trouvé sur le coup.

**Moi:** Cas désespéré là. Non mais trouvez autre chose, la prochaine fois que vous vous voyez potasser sur le sujet.

**Kanon: **Mais! On va pas changer une promesse faite il y a deux ans quand même.

Je me lève et commence à tourner dans la chambre en regardant les objet sur le bureau.

**Moi: **Puis m'en fout, en fait, pourquoi tu me racontes ça??

**Kanon (regarde son magnifique plafond bleu ciel): **Je te l'ai dis non?? Je voulais qu'on fasse la paix.

**Moi (touchant des trucs):** Moui, c'est vrai, mais ça non plus j'ai pas bien compris.

**Kanon:** Ben j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble un peu ...

**Moi (se retourne le regardant choquée):** Hé ch'ui pas une naine moi.

**Kanon (tourne son regard vers moi): ==** Pas physiquement, plutôt moralement (se remets à regarder son plafond), on est tout les deux impulsifs...

**Moi (s'assoie sur la chaise du bureau):** comme beaucoup de personnes...

**Kanon:** On aime tourner nos conversation de façon à se que personnes ne comprennent....

**Moi: **Les gens aiment que les personnes extérieurs ne comprennent pas.

**Kanon:** Si les choses ne vont pas comme on veut, on se braque...

**Moi: **Tu ne racontes que des généralités. Dis pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit pote.

**Kanon:** Je m'ennuie.

**Moi: **Hein??

**Kanon: **Miku, Teruki et Yuuki sont vraiment potes avec Miyuki, comme ils travaillent comme des diables sur le projet, Takuya s'éclate comme un fou à t'embêter et te faire sortir de tes gongs, mais on voit bien que tu lui en veux pas sérieusement, et tu as une bonne relation avec Teruki tout de même, bien qu'avec Miku ça soit tendu.

**Moi:** Mais tu parles pas mal avec Miyu, toi, non?

**Kanon: **Mouai, mais c'est comme si toi tu engageais une conversation avec Yuuki.

**Moi:** Ah, je crois avoir compris, tu es jaloux des autres xD.

**Kanon:** Ouille ça fait mal qu'une autre personne te le dise.

**Moi: **Je comprends quand même pas, vous devez avoir des potes, alors pourquoi laisser approcher d'aussi près votre coin par deux inconnus sortis de nul part??

**Kanon:** Heu.... de nouvelles rencontres???

**Moi:** ..... En gros on est comme des distractions si je comprends bien?

**Kanon: **Dans un certain sens, je vais pas mentir, oui, mais bon, en tout cas pour moi, car pur un autre non.

**Moi: **Tu m'intrigues là, explique.

**Kanon: **Ah, me dis pas, tu n'as pas remarqué??

**Moi: **De quoi??

**Kanon (part dans un fou rire): **AHh j'y crois pas, je me disais aussi que c'était trop calme pour que tu ne fasses rien contre lui.

**Moi:** Mais punaise tu m'expliques??

**Kanon: **J'en reviens toujours pas, tu n'as pas remarqué que Miku et Miyuki sont casi ensemble??

**Moi: **O.O** *Akira shock*** QUOI!!! *se lève et pars en courant de la chambre*

Je vais lui refaire le portrait au petit genre il touche à Miyu en même pas une semaine, pas possible, il utilise son statut de star ce con. *pousse un hurlement de rage*

Je descends les marches des escaliers trois par trois, quelqu'un ouvre la porte d'entrée, je le bouscule sans faire attention toujours en train de courir direction le sous sol, j'entends Kanon qui me poursuis avec du mal et qui aide la personne renverser. J'ouvre avec force la porte de sous sol.

**Moi:** TSUKIYAMA AKIHARU tu vas clamse è_é !!!!!

**Miku:** Gné?? il se passe quoi là??

J'arrive en bas des escaliers, assez furax, Teruki, Yuuki, Miyuki et Miku, me regarde d'une drôle de façon.

**Moi:** TOI! Tu la touches je te refais le portrait, TU ne la connais que depuis une semaine, alors t'avise pas de faire l'andouille.

**Miku:** J'ai rien suivis .

_**Miuyki: **Clo!! De quoi tu parles punaise._

_**Moi :** Vous sortez ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dis!!_

_**Miyuki : **Heum ... on ne sors pas ensemble comme tu le dis si bien ==._

_**Moi : **Hein?? Mais Kanon m'a dit que.... AHHHH je vais le tuer ce con._

_**Miyuki:** STOP! Tu te calmes, tu ressembles à une gamine mal élevée. Bon mes histoires d'amour ne te regarde pas..._

_**Moi :** Ben si qui c'est qui te ramasse les trois quarts du temps à la petite cuillère??_

_**Miyuki : **Bon ok un peu peut-être, mais c'est mon problème, et avec Miku, on sort pas ensemble, on flirt._

_**~petit silence~**  
_  
**Miku: **Heum... je peux comprendre la raison du pourquoi je me fais gueuler dessus??

**Miyuki (rigolant): **Kanon a dit à Clo qu'on sortait tout les deux ensembles.

**Miku (un peu dégouter):** Ah... parce que ce n'est pas le cas???

_**~~ B L A N C T O T A L ~~**_

**Miyuki (perdant un peu ses moyens): **hein?? Attends, je comprends pas.

**Miku:** Je vois...

Il pris ses clics et ses clacs, me bouscula et sortis. Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa dans le sous-sol. Des larmes d'incompréhensions virent se nicher aux creux de ses yeux, je regardait les autres qui eux-même ne comprenaient pas très bien la situation. Elle commença à trembler, je la pris dans mes bras et la fis s'assoir sur le fauteuil, elle me serra et pleura contre moi.

**Moi:** Heu... pour vous ils sortaient ensemble où... ??

**Teruki:** Je ne sais pas trop c'était confus.

**Yuuki (mal à l'aise):** Ben c'est comme s'ils étaient ensembles et le cachaient mal certes mais le cacher.  
**  
Miyuki (pleurant toujours):** J'a... je n'avais... pas ... Je n'avais pas compris....

**Moi:** Miyu?? Expliques-toi calmement, calmes toi, respires.

**Miyuki (sanglotant): **Ben... il ... Il m'a embrassé ... il y a deux jours, mais Je.... je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

**Yuuki (étonner): **Waou, la première fois que j'entends ça depuis... ben depuis que ch'ui arrivé, je commençais à croire qu'il était gay.  
**  
Teruki (dans un sourire): **Oui il est très consciencieux sur ses choses là.

**Moi: **Heum... si les deux congénères pouvaient se taire un peu .

**Miyuki:** Et... J'ai crus qu'il avait fait ça sur la pulsion, enfin pas réellement, pas avec amour, donc j'ai décidé de l'oublier et faire comme de rien.

**Moi: **Mais vous n'en avez pas parler hier??

**Miyuki: **Ben... Il a passé presque tout son temps au téléphone, donc j'ai pensé qu'il était avec sa copine...

**Yuuki (s'étouffant presque):** Pff... sa copine?? Hé ben, c'est madame la femme invisible alors, je demande à voir.

**Moi:** Yuuki ==. S'il te plait du silence.

M**iyuki:** C'est pas grave... Mais ça prêter vraiment à confusion, il parlait avec un sourire, des mots doux ici et là. Un sourire resplendissant à la fin du coup de fil.

**Teruki (réfléchissant):** Suivant cette description je ne pourrais te dire qu'une personne, Kazuhiko.

**Miyuki: **Ka... Kazuhi... Bou??

**Teruki:** Oui, il devient toujours guimauve lorsqu'il l'a au téléphone.  
**  
Miyuki (ses pleures redoublant presque):** Ch'ui trop bête vraiment, je comprenais pas qu'il prenait ma main pour jouer avec mes doigts. Comment j'ai pus lui dire ça de cette façon??

**Moi:** S'il était aussi explissive que lorsqu'il m'a remis en place aussi....  
**  
Teruki: **Notre Miku est une grande guimauve qui est encore plus timide qu'un agneau lorsqu'il commence une relation.

**Moi:** Hé ben en France c'est pas avec un baiser rendu qu'on se met ensemble, enfin pas d'où on vient.

**Yuuki:** Ah ... Ah Bon??

**Moi: **Ben non, enfin Miyu, vous étiez tout les deux clean et conscient de vos actes??

**Miyuki:** Ben oui.

**Moi: **Ah Ben si, tu es stupide oui de ne pas avoir compris ça.

**Miyuki: **Sympathique coup de couteau amical chère amie.

**Moi: J**e sais, je sais je suis pas très fine pour ce genre de choses là.  
**  
Miyuki (rit un peu):** Oui je le sais ça. (redevient sérieuse) Je vais le rattraper.

**Moi: **Attends, je veux savoir, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu rapide??

**Miyuki :** Désolée Clo, tu sais que je crois dur comme fer au coup de foudre.

**Moi:** Oui... je sais ça. Comme pour Pierre, Tristan, et co....

**Miyuki:** heum si ça tu pouvais éviter par contre.

**Yuuki: **Hé ben, il va être servis notre Miku.

Miyuki partit sans écouter cette phrase, déterminée à reprendre Akiharu.....

**Moi: **MERDE!!

**Teruki et Yuuki:** Quoi encore??

**Moi:** Mon but premier était de ne pas les laisser se mettre ensemble.

**Teruki et yuuki: **== vive les cerveaux développés.

**Kanon (du haut des escaliers): **Heum... on pourrait savoir pourquoi Miku nous a foncé dedans en pleure et genre 5 minutes après on voit sortir de la cave Miyuki tout aussi en larme courant vers le deuxième, et que là une porte qui appartient surement à la chambre de Miku se fait frapper dessus?? Alors qu'en premier lieu j'attendais à voir des personnes sortir en sang de là dedans??

**Teruki (parlant fort pour qu'il l'entende):** Petit malentendus et une Clo pas motivée pour faire un truc.

**Kanon (septique ):** Mouai, ça m'en dis pas plus.

**Moi: **Bon on monte car je pense que vous n'allez pas avancer maintenant.

**Yuuki: **Mouai.

Arriver en haut, je me pose sur un des canapés.

**Moi: **Punaise, ils sont bêtes quand même.

**Teruki:** tu parles de Miyu et Miku??

**Kanon:** Non du Pape et du père Noël.

**Teruki: **Gnagnagna.... Mais attends, tu as pris enfin, tu as répondu à sa place *met sa main contre le front de Kanon* Tu n'es pas malade j'espère?? AHH en plus on a un concert dans deux jours.

**Moi:** Non, il est pas malade, on a juste essayé de faire la paix.

**Yuuki: **Je le savais, la fin du monde est proche.

**Teruki (en mode devin):** L'apocalypse, vous l'avez vu.

**Kanon: **Non, mais vous allez pas bien là.

**Teruki: **Heum... désolé, ch'ui pas habitué. Enfin donc, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt tourtereaux.  
**  
Yuuki:** Alors, tu vas faire quoi Clo??

**Moi: **Tss, j'ai plus envie de m'en occupé, elle est majeur et vaccinée, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

**Kanon:** hé ben quel revirement de situation, étonnant.

**Moi:** Oui, quelque chose de fréquent chez moi, je peux ne plus m'intéresser à quelque chose plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. C'est un peu déplaisant pour les gens qui m'entoure, mais bon, m'en fiche, je me fout totalement de l'avis des autres à mon sujet.  
**  
Teruki:** Ah?? Je n'en avais pas trop l'impression lorsqu'il y a eu la dispute.

**Moi: **Ah oui, et des fois je me lâche totalement. Désolée d'avoir oublier ce petit détaille.

Enfin, Takuya sortis de la cuisine, et encore que la tête et d'une toute petite voix il demande:

**Takuya:** Heu... on les appelle pour manger???

Un éclat de rire générale se fit alors entendre.

**Teruki:** Je... je pense qu'on va les laisser, j'ai l'impression que ça s'est un peu calmer.

**Yuuki:** Mouai. En fait, Teru, Miku il voulait pas nous dire un truc??

**Teruki:** Sii bon tant pis il nous le dira quand ils se seront rabibochés.  
**  
Moi:** S'ils se rabibochent bien sur.

**Kanon:** mais ne sois pas pessimiste.

**Moi: **je ne suis pas pessimiste, j'espère c'est tout.

**Takuya: **Bon, vous venez manger??

**Teruki: **Oui oui, on faisait juste une constatation de l'envie d'un couple prochain.  
**  
Takuya:** Gné?? Kanon et Clo?? O.o  
**  
Kanon et moi:** HEIN???

**Takuya: **Ah Non.... pas celui-là.

**Teruki (mort de rire):** Non pas celui-là, je pense pas qu'il puisse fonctionner normalement si on les met ensemble xD.

**Yuuki (dans le même état): **La fin du monde voir pire.

Je les écoutais toujours en état de choc. Comment pouvait-on simplement imaginer quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Moi je veux un mec un vrai, bon je ne dis pas que kanon n'en est pas un, mais un peu plus grand serrait mieux, voir plus grand tout court, je veux pas sortir avec un plus petit ==. Sinon un beau brun au yeux vert, ou gris, Oh oui gris, encore mieux *-*.

**???: **Hou?? you-hou?? Hey!!

**Moi: **Ouah! Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

**Yuuki: **Tu as de la bave là. Dit-il en montrant le coin de sa lèvre à gauche.

Je passa rapidement ma main en l'essuyant.

**Moi:** Je m'excuse .

**Teruki (sur le point de mourir d'asphyxie): **BouaAHAHAhahaha... J'en peux plus ***s'essuie le coin des yeux*** Ahaha, ils me font trop marrer ceux-là quand même. T'imaginer quoi Clo?? Kanon torse nus sur la plage??

**Kanon: **Hééé, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me farcir la grande perche??

**Moi:** Tu sais se qu'elle te dit la grande perche?? Et non je n'ai pas à imaginer un nabot.

Soudainement, on entendit un bruit sourd venir de deuxième étage.

**Kanon:** Vous croyez qu'il l'a viole??

**Tous: ==.**

**Teruki:** Punaise je savais pas que tu étais aussi fin qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

**Moi:** Enfin, elle sait se défendre, si on entend ça, je dirais plus attention pour votre copain.

**Takuya:** Ah?? Heu... il est pas faible non plus notre Miku.

**Moi:** Juste comme ça, ma Miyu sait se défendre parfaitement =D.

Ils restèrent un moment suspicieux, puis Yuuki attaque son morceau de viande.

**Moi:** En fait?? Aroma, pffff désolée *presque morte de rire* ça fait un peu Amora non xD

**Yuuki:** Non mais elle se sent bien?? Si juste le nom d'une chanson la fait rire, c'est grave, et c'est quoi Amora?

**Moi:** Juste que vous avez évité de justesse une grosse honte en France, car Amora c'est une marque de mayonnaise.

**Teruki:** C'est clair qu'on a évité quelque chose. Enfin tu voulais dire un truc?

**Moi:** Oui, alors donc, aROma, c'est une de vos chansons. Ils acquièrent. Taku? Tu pourras me là montrer?? Miyu m'a dit qu'il y avait un clip.

**Takuya:** Aucun problème, par contre, si je t'entends rire je couperais directement la vidéo.

**Moi:** Mais oui, mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

_**~~après manger dans la chambre de Taku~~**_

**moi:** Dis moi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré le clip en bas, y'a des ordis, non?

**Takuya:** j'avais envie d'entendre mieux ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de Miku =D.

**Moi:** Ok, bon dis moi aussi..... KANON pourquoi t'es là??

**Kanon: **Je me sentais seul, et puis là, je peux vous surveillez.

**Moi: **Oki Doki.... Bon tu me le mets ce clip?? Y'a pas besoin de cinq ans si??

**Takuya:** Oui oui. Tiens il va commencer.  
**.....**

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour éviter de rire. Et qu'il m'enlève le plaisir de voir Kanon en fille.... Moui, je trouve qu'il ressemble à une fille il a la même coupe que lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

**Takuya: **Alors?? Dis nous maintenant pourquoi tu voulais voir ce clip??

**Moi: **Miyu m'a demandé de donner un coup de main, et je me sens maintenant obliger de le donner car ils ont un problème de couple.

**Kanon: **Donc tu vas aider?? C'est plutôt une bonne idée de sa part, comme tu es totalement à l'ouest du groupe, tu vas pouvoir donner un avis nouveau, ce qui est plutôt bien. N'est-ce pas Taku??

**Takuya:** Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense. Dis Clo, tu préfère pas que je t'appelle Ayami??

**Moi: O.o** quel est le rapport et non.

**Takuya:** ben, c'est plus jolie à l'oreille je trouve . tans pis, je voulais savoir, elle t'as dis, que le prochain style que nous auront doit être pour l'été, et comme le grand patron veut qu'on change un peu de l'année dernière, je te montre ce qu'on avait fait.

**Moi:** Je te suis, montre moi que je me marre un bon coup.

Punaise, je vais mourir d'hilarité si ça continue, bon, je me calme, on inspire, on expire, tranquille.

**Moi: **Et pour vos fringues?? Je peux choisir?? J'ai une bonne idée qui commence à fleurir dans ma tête, finissais-je avec un petit sourire.

**Kanon: **Heu... Dis moi, tu n'as pas un devoir ou autre à finir, je pense qu'on y arrivera seul, on est grand non.

**Moi: **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur??

**Kanon: **Non, mais ton sourire bizarre, me plait franchement pas. Donc...

**Moi:** mais non, laisse moi, je vais te trouver exactement ce qu'il faudrait, ça vient, hihihi.

**Takuya: **Je pense en fait, que c'était une mauvaise idée.

**Kanon: **De même .


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12  
**

Je descends des escaliers, en profitant pour gueuler à Miyu (toujours dans la chambre de Miku et be ils sont long )

**Moi:** MIYUUUUU on y go alors bouge tes fesses.

Un bruit sourd de chute de fit entendre, puis des pas maladroits, et je la vis alors apparaitre.

**Moi:** Hé ben vous en avez pris du temps...

On sortit de la maison nos sacs de cours au bras.  
**  
****Miyukie:** C'est pas...

**Moi: **Je sais mon problème, la coupais-je. Mais sinon, ensemble?? pas ensemble??C'est quand même le genre de truc qu'on dit à sa meilleure amie non??

**Miyukie:** Huhu... pas encore alors, mais ça se concrétise, me répondit-elle dans sa barbe.

Je souris, c'est bien... Dire que je voulais pas y'a quelques heures mais bon, j'aime pas trop me mettre dans ses histoires de coeurs.

**Moi: **Ah.. Et sous quelle raison, c'est non?? TU n'es bien sur pas obliger de répondre, mais je veux juste savoir.

**Miyukie: *se tortillant les doigts*: **Hé ben... il veut que le projet se termine avant..

**Moi:** AHH Pour pouvoir te chouchouter sans penser au travail??

**Miyukie: *mode guimauve*: **NON!! Non, bien sur que non, il nous faut du temps, c'est tout.

Mais oui, c'est ça ma petite j'y crois à mort.

**Moi:** Hé bien, tu sais, j'ai trouvé un merveilleux concept pour tes chéris.

**Miyukie: **O.O tu déconnes??

**Moi:** Non non, je ne rigoles pas sur ces genres de choses.

**Miyukie: **Oulà, j'ai l'impression de reconnaitre se sourire, tu m'avais sortis le même lorsque je t'avais demandé de m'aider pour mon déguisement de carnaval.

**Moi: **Mais non mais non, je vais pas les déguiser, c'est du travail, du vrai ma petite.

**........**

Oulà, je me sens mal, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas pus suivre les cours de bio tranquille, je pensais trop à mon idée, et tant pis, ils ont demandé mon aide, je vais la leur donner. J'espère que ça va leur plaire.

Enfin j'attends que ma Miyu sorte de sa fac pour qu'on puisse y aller. Je mâchonne alors mon morceau de pain, et me dirige vers les grillages de sa fac. Peu après elle vint vers moi. Je la pris par la main et l'emmena.

**Miyukie: **Heu... on va pas chez les gars?

**Moi:** Non non, je dois aller faire un tour d'abord, soyons clair, j'ai une idée sublime, mais y'a quelques trucs que je dois faire moi-même pour avoir les même chose que dans ma tête, donc on va acheter des habits ma chère.

**Miyukie:** Pourquoi donc ta mère t'as appris à coudre???

**Moi:** Simple simple ma chère, juste pour faire naitre mes idées sublissime *-*

Nous arrivâmes une bonne quinzaine de minutes après dans un des magasins que nous avions fait lorsqu'au début de l'échange elle voulait s'acheter des vêtements, et comme j'ai une pas trop mauvaise mémoire visuelle, je sais que ce qu'il me faut est là.

Je pousse alors la porte pour rentrée, me stop le pied gauche dans le magasin, me tourne vers Miyu et fais un Big Smile.

**Moi:** Tu peux attendre dehors??  
**  
****Miyukie *mode tu te fiches de moi?*:** Ouai ok, je vais en face alors, manger une glace =P.

Je lui refis un sourire et je me mis à la recherche des fringues perdus.

**.... **

Une bonne demi-heure après je ressortis pleins de sac, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour s'éclater, et dire que j'avais dis, de ne rien dépenser en fringue. Enfin, je toque à la vitre du salon où elle s'était posée, et nous nous mimes en route pour chez les crétins en folie;

Nous arrivâmes, pas trop longtemps après, je mis mon sac de cours sur l'armoire dans le salon et les sacs de fringues à coter de la télé.

**Moi**: Dis... Taku?? Tu n'aurais pas une machine à coudre??

**Takuya:** Huhuhu... je peux bien te trouver ça.

Il mit les gâteaux qu'il apportait sur la table basse et monta au deuxième.

**Moi:** Tu vas pas voir Miku??

**Miyukie: **Si, mais, c'est trop bizarre, j'ai peur du massacre.

**Moi: **Rejoins-le, penses juste que mon idée n'a pas encore été accepter, je trouverais ça dommage d'ailleurs.

**Miyukie:** Merci, mais pas trop de bêtise hein?

**Moi: **Moi?? Mais, ai confiance.

**Miyukie:** C'est ça le problème avec toi ma petite, bon, en tout cas, je sais que je vais me marrer, donc j'y vais.

Puis elle partit dans la cave, où on entendait râler car il n'y avait aucun avancement dans leur projet. Takuya revint ensuite un sourire aux lèvres.

**Takuya:** Je te l'ai installé dans ma chambre comme ça, tu serras tranquille.

**Moi: *en mordant dans un des biscuits*** merci, enfin, sont où les autres??

**Takuya:** ben y'a Miku et Yuuki dans la cave, Teruki est allé à l'agence, et Kanon dans sa chambre en train de dormir je suppose.

**Moi:** Donc... heu.. Je peux l'utiliser??

**Takuya: **Heu... oui, mais pas de trucs bizarre.

**Moi: **T'inquiète mon chou je le touche pas, enfin pas dans ce sens.

**Takuya: **bizarre xD, je peux participer??

**Moi *ayant pas compris que c'était de l'ironie*: **Oki Doki, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me désobéir.

Il fit une drôle de tête, et on alla récupéré le petit seul au monde dans sa chambre.

**Moi:** Alors alors, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit les sacs à mes côtés, Kanon?? tu n'aurais pas ton vieux pantalon rouge et blanc d'il y a quelques jours propre??

**Kanon *suspicieux*:** Heu... oui pourquoi??  
**  
**** Moi:** Cool, ben ramène le moi avec ta salopette bleu que tu avais mise avant. Et toi Taku.. attends je me rappelle *me lève et va dans son armoire*, Ah... ben j'ai trouvé toute seule.

Kanon partit et revint avec les affaires que j'avais demandé un peu avant, deux minutes après.

**Moi:** merci, bon maintenant, je peux vous demandez de patienter dehors??

**Takuya:** Tu peux pas, mais comme ça m'intrigue j'accepte.  
**  
****Kanon:** C'est bizarre oui. Je te préviens, si je vois un trou dans mes fringues je te décapite.

Pauvre chou, il va me tuer alors. Ils sortirent alors, je ferma donc la porte derrière eux, on ne sait jamais.  
Bon, je pense que je vais commencer par la veste de Taku, alors il faut mettre du rouge, là et là.....

Hé bien, je me demande si Miku fait le même tour de taille que Kanon, j'espère pas w. Je cria alors pour qu'ils m'entendent de l'autre côté de la porte:

**Moi: **Kanon?? Miku fait le même tour de taille que toi???  
**  
Kanon: **Heu... Taku?? ", non je déconne, je crois qu'il est un peu plus fin que moi.

**Moi: **You_Hou, ça c'est bien.

Je pris alors le pantalon rose et le coupa au milieu, le pantalon noir que j'avais payer subit alors le même arrangement, et dans la moitié gauche du pantalon noir, je coupa des étoiles pour les coudre sur la moitié gauche du pantalon rose. Puis en faisant quelques modifications je réussis enfin à recoudre les deux partis, ah et puis ce morceau de jupe...  
**.........**

Après trois heures de dures efforts, je mis fin à la torture de mes doigts en contacte des aiguilles, en finissant un dernier point sur le fut' bleu ciel de mon cher yuuki. Je regarda mes œuvres contre le sol l'une après l'autre. Mon regard se bloqua sur les fringues de Kanon, punaise il va me faire la peau, et je pense que Taku va se faire une joie de l'aider à m'achever étant donner que quelques trucs que j'ai récupéré dans son armoire et que donc maintenant ils sont ornés de magnifiques trous.  
Je dois vraiment pas tenir à ma vie. M'enfin, je m'en fout, là maintenant, j'ai faim.

Je tourna la clé dans la serrure, ferma la lumière et sortis de la chambre, personne, cool. Je sortis et ferma la porte à clé derrière moi. Une odeur plutôt agréable me parvint. Je descendis jusqu'au salon pour les voir alors tous attablé.

**Moi: **C'est sympa d'appeler à table.

**Takuya: **on t'a appelé plusieurs fois, mais tu nous as pas répondus.

**Miyukie: **Clo', on te l'a déjà dis avec ta mère, quand y'a des trucs qui te passionne tout le monde autour disparait.

**Moi:** Ah... désolée alors.

Je m'installa alors à côté de Miyu.

**Moi:** Et sinon, la travaille?? Vous avez un truc??  
**  
**** Miku:** J'ai le début de la chanson, mais quelque chose m'agace un peu.

**Moi *prend du riz*: **Ah?? Et quoi donc??

**Miku:** L'air de la chanson ressemble beaucoup à une autre.

**Moi *mâchonne*: **Humm, tu pourras me montrer quel clip??

Miku: heu.. oui, si tu veux.  
**  
**** Moi:** Enfin, parlons d'autres choses... Alors, vous ensemble ou pas??

**Miku *rougit à mort*: **C'est.. c'est pas ton...

**Kanon:** .. on a comprit, pas notre problème... Enfin, ma chère Clo', puis-je te demander ce que tu as fais alors??

**Moi:** huhu, tu promets une chose alors, attention, c'est pas une promesse à deux balles.

**Kanon: **Dis toujours.

**Moi: **Huhu, non, j'ai pas envie, je dirais demain =D

**Teruki *chuchotant à Yuuki*:** Sont bizarre.

**Yuuki *lui répondant*: **Oui très .

**Takuya *petit sourire*:** Ma petite Clo'...

**Moi:** Heu.. le petite tu peux te le foutre où je pense, je dois faire au moins dix centimètres plus que toi alors chute.  
**  
**** Takuya:** Mouai , qu'un détaille, enfin, demain c'est samedi non??

**Moi: **Oui et??

Punaise je sens venir le coup foireux à vingt kilomètres.

**Takuya: **vous n'avez qu'à rester ici dormir, on perdra pas de temps pour que vous arriviez demain, =D

**Moi: **te te te, attends, tu demandes à deux jeunes frêles jeunes filles à dormir chez cinq mecs plus vieux qu'elles et qu'en plus on ne connait que depuis même pas deux semaines??

**Takuya:** En gros oui.

**Moi:** Hum... à une condition...

**Miyukie:** Heu...

**Takuya *enchaîne trop vite*: **Dis moi? Je ferrais en sorte que la condition soit remplis.

**Moi *répond au tac*:** Nous prenons ta chambre avec Miyu puisqu'elle se ferme à clé....

**Miyukie:** j'aimerais donner mon avis... w

**Takuya:** Oké, top là.  
**  
**** Teruki:** Et heu ils décident comme ça tranquille...  
**  
Miyukie: **Tsss m'en fout en fait. Ils en font trop à leur tête.

Pour moi, la soirée se termina rapidement, après que Miku m'a montré le clip au quel il pensait, il me fit une petite démo, moui, ça se ressemble un peu en effet, puis après ça, claqué du long travaille de l'après-midi, je partis me coucher après avoir planquer les fringues.  
**..........**

J'ai la tête dans l'c**, franchement, je trouve pas le café, je fouille dans les placards, putain, faut que je trouve ce café. J'entendis alors un grincement de l'entrée. Teruki entra dans la maison des sac en main.

**Moi: **Café??

Il arrive jusqu'à la cuisine, et commença à préparer du café.

**Teruki: **Oui, y'en avait plus ch'ui donc sortis en acheter. Et tiens, j'en ai profité pour acheter des croissants dans une rare boulangerie du coin.

**Moi *se posant sur une chaise*:** Merci.

Je pris un croissant, arg, ils ont un gout plutôt spéciale, c'est pas du pur français, m'enfin c'est mangeable.

**Teruki: **Dis moi, tu te lèves souvent aussi tôt??

**Moi:** Heu... ch'ai pas je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

**Teruki *regarde sa montre*:** Il est à peine 8h24 du matin.

**Moi:** Moui, c'est normal, mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que u voulais me demander initialement.

Il se lève et sert deux tasses de café, il en pose une devant moi et repose ses fesses en face.

**Teruki: **Tu as raison, on va dire, que le comportement de Kanon et Takuya m'intrigue depuis hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
**  
**** Moi:** En fait, comment dire? Miyuki, m'a demandé de jeter un oeil sur votre projet pour que je puisse aider.

**Teruki: **Mais ce n'est pas bizarre qu'elle te demande à toi de l'aide? Alors que tu n'aimes pas la musique japonaise?

**Moi:** Peut-être, mais je pense qu'elle s'est rappelée du carnaval d'il y a deux ans en fait.

**Teruki: **Dois-je demander l'histoire??

**Moi:** Non non, pas besoin de demander si j'en parle. En fait, Miyu donc y'a deux ans m'a demandé de l'aider car elle voulait se faire une robe gothic ou je ne sais quoi, mais on va dire, que lorsqu'elle m'a exposé son projet une idée tout autre s'est implantée dans ma tête, et donc, le soir alors qu'elle dormait, je lui un peu refait toute la robe. Bon elle m'a passé un savon lorsqu'elle a vu les étoffes de vêtements par terre, mais en fin de compte, elle a trouvé ma création vraiment classe. Et donc, quand j'ai lu votre schéma de projet, une idée m'est parvenue, et donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez les fringues que je me suis éclatée à faire, mais bon, après je ... non.. rien.

Il fronça les sourcils , puis but une longue gorgée de la boisson chaude.

Après avoir moi finis ma tasse. Je la mis alors dans l'évier et m'installa sur le canapé, la télécommande en main, et commença à zappé de chaine en chaine, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une chaîne passant que des clip.

**.....**

**Kanon:** Allezzzz , diiiis ., commence alors à chouinner Kanon en me secouant.

**Moi:** Non! J'ai dis, après manger quand Yuuki serra réveiller.

**Kanon: **Ayant l'idée que tu aurais pu toucher à un de mes fringues, je me demande si ce n'est pas pour sauver ta peau plutôt.

**Moi: **Moi?? Toucher tes fringues?? Nann, ch'ui pas suicidaire.

**Miyukie: **Attends... tu lui as filé des fringues??

**Kanon:** Ben oui pourquoi??

**Miyukie *se frappe le front*: **Rien... tu vas pas les revoir comme tu les lui as donné alors.

**Moi: **MAIS CHUuuut, Miyu!! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire.

**Takuya:** Oulà, alors faut pas que je pense à l'état des fringues.

**Moi:** Bon!! On mange??

**Takuya: **Change de sujet surtout... Bon. Bonne appétit donc.  
**........  
**  
**Moi:** Bon bon, alors Kanon, j'ai une condition pour vous montrez mon idée.

**Kanon: **Heu... pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi??

**Moi:** Parce que... alors voilà, les tyle pour lequel j'ai opté peut peut-être pas vous plaire, mais je souhaite que Kanon soit obliger de le mettre.

**Miku: **... Donc, si je comprends bien, si on veut voir ce que tu as comme idée, Kanon serra obliger de mettre ce que tu as fabriqué dans notre prochain style??

**Moi:** En gros oui.

**Kanon: **pourquoi moi... TvT

**Moi:** Parce que... Tu aimes les paris crétins non?? Donc en voilà un de bien sympathique =D.

**Kanon:** Ah... je vois, encore déçus de cette révélation??

**Moi:** Et pas qu'un peu ==.

**Yuuki:** Bon Kanon tu acceptes de toutes façon on a pas d'idée.

**Kanon: **Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors??

**Moi: **Non, bien sur que non que tu as pas le choix *mode MOUAHAHAHAahaha*

**Kanon: **C'est bon, j'ai accepté, donc, tu montres???

**Moi: **oké oké, par contre, je suis naze pour choisir les accessoires , donc vous vous débrouillerez.

**Takuya: **Moi!! Moi je veux voir le premier =D

**Moi: **Heu... je préfère commencer par Teruki, si ça te gêne pas =D.

il bougonna alors que Teru éclata de rire, enfin, il se leva du fauteuil et on monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

**Moi:** Bon, je te passe les fringues, et après tu regardes dans tes accessoires et tu rajoutes ok??

**Teruki: **Oui chef.

En fait, étant donner que c'est le plus soft, je pense que les autres passeront mieux après...

_**~~10 minutes plus tard~~ **_

**Teruki *refermant la porte derrière lui*: **Je comprends pas en quoi c'est trop bizarre, je trouve, que c'est plutôt pas mal ^^.

**Moi:** Cool, bon on descend pour te montrer aux autres ".

de retour dans le salon.

**Miku: **C'est plutôt simple, mais il est beau mon Teru *v*

**Miyukie: **Merci pour moi. ***grognant***

**Miku: **Mais.. mais non w.  
**  
****Kanon:** Huhuhu, c'est bizarre y'a un truc qui cloche.  
**  
Takuya: **Non, non y'a pas de truc qui cloche =D, à moi!!

**Moi:** Désolée, je préfère d'abord m'occuper de Yuuki.

**Yuuki *mort de rire*:** Et oui mon cher.

Alors cette fois, comme lui il a un look souvent un peu plus trash, ça passera bien =D.

_**~~peu plus tard~~ **_  
**  
**** Takuya:** AHHHH ça!! Sur son pantalon, c'est pas un morceau de ma chemise?? TxT

**Moi:** héhé... ^^"

**Takuya:** AHHHHhhh ça fait bien MAIS ce n'est pas une raison è_é. Je te prête plus ma chambre.  
**  
**** Moi:** Oui, oui, donc c'est lui-même qui à rajouter les bidule et chouette.  
**  
Yuuki: **Elles sont belle mes chaines non??

**Miku:** Huhuhu, pour l'instant j'aime bien, et si j'ai compris c'est dans un style avec des cadrillage =D.

**Moi:** Moui, et taku... Je te la rembourserais ta chemise.

**Takuya: **Mouai, j'espère bien ==, et sinon, c'est à moi???

**Moi:** Non non, C'est Miku qui y passe, t'inquiète Miyu je te le rends entier.... Heu.. Miyu?? Miyu??

**Miyukie:** Désolée, Yuuki est si classe *-*... AHH c'est bon Miku, je sais que tu serras encore plus beau =D.

**Miku:** J'espère bien.

**Kanon *de plus en plus septique*:** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_**~~vers 16h00 de l'après-midi~~**_

**Miku: **Hey!! Regardez comment ch'ui beau.

**Miyukie *en mode il est à moi*:** Put*** quel bombe!!

**Moi: **Miyu évite de le violer steuplé.

**Yuuki:** Très rose, mais vachement classe.  
**  
**** Moi:** Et en plus c'est moi qui a cousu le pantalon.

**Teruki: **Ah.. c'est pour ça le cri??

**Moi:** Je sais, je m'excuse encore d'avoir oublier l'épingle.

**Takuya:** J'espère que tu n'en as pas oublié dans mes fringues =D, enfin c'est à moi là???

**Moi:** Non c'est à Ka....., Ok je déconne à toi.

**Takuya:** Yeah!!

_**~~une petite vingtaine de minutes écoulée (après mainte et mainte gueulante " du genre "AHHH ma veste è_é")~~ **_

**Kanon: **Tu sais quoi Taku??

**Takuya: **Quoi donc?? Ch'ui pas beau??

**Kanon: **Non... Tu pus la classe à ce niveau.

**Miku: **Je serrais presque jaloux de ta veste.

**Takuya:** Oui... ma veste.

**Moi:** AHH tu vas pas pleurnicher non plus, j'allais pas payer tout les fringues non plus.

**Yuuki:** Enfin bon... il manque un petit quelque chose non??

**Moi:** Oui, faut plus coupé les cheveux et faire une mèche blonde =D  
**  
Kanon: **Heu.. d'habitude c'est moi la mèche blonde.

**Moi:** Ah... Ben tu vas changer un peu alors. Allez, viens mon petit c'est à toi.

**Miku:** Ah, en fait Kanon??  
**  
****Kanon:** Quoi donc mon cher?

**Miku:** Quoi qu'elle te passe ça serra ton nouveau look, j'ai décidé qu'on garde ce qu'elle à fait puisque c'est dans un plutôt bon thème et là maintenant j'ai envie de me tirer une balle j'ai plus envie de chercher.

**Kanon:** Gyah , je vais donc à l'abattoir.

**_~~ après... Heu.... m'être fait assassiné??~~ _**

**Moi:** AHH fais pas ta fillette, et ramène tes fesses.

**Kanon: **Toi!!! Non mais tu as vu mon froque???

**Moi:** Ben quoi?? Il a quand même plus de gueule qu'avant non??

**Kanon:** AHH, bon j'arrive, vous pouvez vous moquez w.

**Miku: **Woua *-*, mais pourquoi tu gueules Kanon?? T'es classe.

**Kanon: **Oui... Classe... J'AI UNE JUPE!!!

**Teruki:** Non mais genre tu n'as jamais mis de jupe aussi ==.

**Kanon:** Moui, c'est vrai... Mais tu as vu mon fut' elle me l'a couper et cousu de partout é_è.

**Yuuki: **Bon... moi je dis qu'il a juste plus de gueule qu'avant ton fut', je vais dire, une nouvelle jeunesse xD.

**Kanon: **Très drôle, et aussi elle veut me mettre des rallonge dans les cheveux.

**Takuya:** Ben oui, pour finir le costume xD.

**Kanon:** Veux-tu mourir jeune cher guitariste.??

**Miku: **Enfin merde Kanon!! On planche sur le nouveau style des heures et des heures et dès qu'on nous propose quelque chose de vraiment classe tu veux cracher dessus?? Hé ben non, Teruki!! Dis quand tant que plus vieux du groupe on prend ces vêtements!!

**Teruki:** Oki Doki, en tant que Papi du groupe je décide qu'on prendra ces fringues et si Kanon tu n'es pas content donne moi un croquis des habits que tu veux dans moins d'une heure.

**Kanon: **Quoi?? Mais c'est l'arnaque!!!

Je souris le regardant se lamenter, c'est vraiment l'éclate qu'ils aient apprécié. Enfin, et dire que mon idée et encore en pleine extension.

* * *

punaise, bon ben plus que 2 chapitres et c'est terminé pour cette fiction là. Par contre je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres histoires, on va dire, enfin je vais dire, que ça m'ennuie un peu en ce moment. Je verrais bien, il y aura peut-être encore quelques publications mais c'est vraiment à voir.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres: **héhé avant dernier chapitre alors il est comment? Bon qu'allez vous donc trouvez dedans? De la stupidité (bon ça ça ne change pas je crois ==) Je la jalousie, de l'amour, des piti zozios bleu?? heum... enfin lisez et vous saurez =D

PS: Je rappelle que mettre une review à la fin du chapitre n'est pas un crime, il sera au contraire lu et remercier dans le dernier chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13  
**

On est mardi aujourd'hui, il est bientôt dix-huit heure, je suis sur un canapé inconnus de mon fessier, et je regarde une séance photo. Putain que c'est chiant. En fait, mes costumes sont plutôt bien, mais ils ont fait appelle à des professionnelle pour rendre ça plus agréable à l'œil, donc leurs fringues ne sont pas de ma création et ne sont juste qu'une copie. Mais c'est normal, et je m'en fous car ils m'ont payer pour les droits.

Enfin je disais, oui, je suis donc à leur séance phot, d'ailleurs je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi on est là, c'est bizarre, voir très bizarre.

**_~~ un peu plus tard~~ _**

**Kanon: **Punaise, mais tu es chiante quand tu t'y mets ma parole.

**Moi: **Pourquoi qu'on est là? Pourquoi qu'on est là? Pourquoi qu'on est là??

**Kanon:** C'est un secret bordel è_é.

**Miyukie à Miku: **Mon fruit des iles, dis moi.

**Miku (souriant): **Tututu, même avec des surnoms débiles ma bouche ne s'ouvrira pas.

**Moi:** Pourquoi qu'on est là? Pourquoi qu'on est là? Pourquoi qu'on est là??

**Yuuki:** En parlant de ça... Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi elles sont là.

**Takuya:** Moi non plus je ne sais pas, mais je te jures Yuuki si tu t'y mets aussi tu serras privé de dessert comme cette demoiselle.

**Moi (voix un peu bizarre): **QUUuoii O.O!!  
**  
Teruki: **Mes oreilles, je sens plus mes oreilles.

On arrive enfin dans la maison.. Bon m'en fiche un peu étant donner que ce n'est franchement pas loin du studio de photo.

**Kanon (s'énervant clairement maintenant qu'il est dans la propriété):** AHHHH pour être sur que vous mangiez à la maison.

**Moi (O_o):** Gné?? Ahh je sais, tu as encore fais des sushis?? Ou des trucs bizarre, j'en suis sure.

**Yuuki:** Je ne comprend toujours pas ==.

**Miyukie (maintenant s'accrochant au bras de Miku et en jouant l'emmerdeuse):** Allez!! Dis... Dis... C'est quoi??

**Miku (commençant à devenir blasé):** Tu deviens lourde là, t'en est consciente?? Patiente un peu.

**Takuya:** Bon bon, en attendant, je vous prépare un thé??

**Teruki:** un café plutôt s'il te plait.

**Moi:** Hu, et moi un verre d'eau chaude.

**Yuuki:** Une brique de lait de soja pour moi.

**Kanon:** du lait please.

**Miyukie: **Diabolo menthe, si ça te dérange pas.

**Miku: **Et moi un sirop d'orgeat.

**Takuya: **==" Je vais vous tuer un jour moi.

**Yuuki: **Mais oui, nous aussi on t'aime.

Il poussa un bruyant soupire et alla préparer nos boissons. Bon, je dois avouer qu'on a été un peu vache sur ce coup, mais s'il propose aussi, non je n'essaye pas de me trouver une excuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes on s'était calmé sur le pourquoi du comment, Taku était encore une fois aux fourneaux, et nous autres on papotait, tsss, franchement, dans deux semaines je me taille d'ici, et j'irai presque jusqu'à dire qu'ils vont un peu me manquer, oui un peu, je pense toujours que leur musique n'est pas agréable à l'oreille, que parler japonais c'est ennuyeux, et que je veux retrouver ma chambre au plus vite. Oui, j'ai des idées que je ne changerais pas pour les beaux yeux de mes hôtes. Peut-être, que venir ici me fait même encore plus détestée ce pays. Je n'ai rien contre lui particulièrement, j'aurais fait les mêmes remarques désagréable et j'aurai réagis pareille si on s'était retrouvée en Amérique ou n'importe où ailleurs. Pour moi la France c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleurs même si ce pays a plein de défauts, je l'aime à la folie.

**Teruki: *****... Clo!! Hey tu m'entends??

**Moi:** Hein?? Quoi??

**Teruki: **T'es un peu sur la lune toi, ou en France.... M'enfin, on te demandait si tu avais déjà eu un petit copain.

Je les regarde avec des yeux en balle de ping pong et eux des sourires très peu masquer, c'est quoi cette question, bien sur que j'en ai eu ==.  
**  
Moi: **Et en quoi ça te regarde?? Tu veux tenter ta chance??

**Teruki: **Huhu, c'est une proposition??

**Moi:** Ça se pourrait bien.

**Miku:** Heu... c'est moi ou ils sont partis dans un délire bien profond??

**Miyukie:** T'inquiète, ILS sont partis dans un délire bien profond comme tu dis, mais si vous voulez savoir, elle est déjà prise ma petite.

**Kanon *explose de rire*:** Tu rigoles.. Qui ... qui voudrait de .. Eux... Elle??

**Moi *arrête subitement son délire*:** Heu... ch'ui même pas au courant à ce niveau là moi.

**Yuuki: **Dis nous tout Miyu.

Miyukie: Bon, c'est pas encore concrétiser mais ....

**Moi:** mais...??

**Miyukie:** Mais... les cheveux en pic.. quelques mèches rouges... encore un peu gamin dans sa tête..... plutôt grand... ça te dit rien??

**Moi:** Heu.. si tu me dis que tu parles de celui à qui je pense je te tue ok??

**Miyukie:** Tu me tues pas mais oui, c'est bien celui auquel tu penses.

**Moi: **Lohan?? Mais il sort pas avec une fille lui??

**Teruki:** Mais de quoi elles parlent?

**Miyukie:** Oui, il sortait avec une fille, mais ils ont déjà casser depuis un baille.

**Miku: **C'est qui ce mec??

**Moi: **HEIN?? Mais pourquoi il m'a pas prévenue? Pourquoi ch'ui jamais prévenue de ces ragots??

**Yuuki:** Bon ben, parlons d'autres choses toute façon on va pas pouvoir s'incruster ==.

**Miyukie: **Huhu, tu es... jalouse?? Non en fait, je lui ai gentiment envoyer un mail pour dire qu'on était bien arrivée au Japon. Punaise, il était vert lorsque je lui ai dis qu'on avait été voir un concert des Ankû.

**Kanon: **Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

**Moi: **Quoi?? O.O tu as eu accès à internet??

**Miku: **Hé bien, tu n'es pas le seul.

**Miyukie: **Mais ma parole, tu as fait un tour de ton université ou tu ne connais que la salle de TP et la salle de cours??

**Teruki: **Loin de là.

**Moi: **Hé.. hé ^^"

**Miyukie:** Enfin donc, il a cassé avec cette fille car en fait il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

**Moi:** AAhh... il a comprit qu'il ne pouvait échapper à son destin de t'aimer.

**Miyukie:** Franch....

**Miku *se levant furieusement le poing serrer*: **QUOI?? QUi est le mec qui oserait me la prendre??

**Nous Deux: ** Heu... Miku, on blague.

**Miku *se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil*: **AHH, tu m'as fait peur d'un coup...

**Moi:** Huhu, c'est marrant ses conneries et ses interruptions dans ta chambre me manquent.

**Miku *se relève furieusement le poing serrer*:** IL VA DAns sa chambre??

**Miyukie:** Clo ==.... Merci.. Non mais réellement, il est furax maintenant.  
**  
****Moi:** Héhé.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans nos oreilles.

**Yuuki:** Hein?? On attendait du monde???

Il se lève en direction de la porte.

**Yuuki:** Je vais ouvrir.  
**  
****Kanon:** Non! Je vais y aller, en plus tu as enlevé perruque et lunettes.

**Yuuki: **Ah ouai.

Il se leva alors d'un bond et sortit en trombe de la maison.

**Teruki: **C'est moi, ou il a le feu au cul??

**Miku: **Il l'a au cul je crois .

Quelques instants plus tard, nous entendions des éclats de rire, chacun de nous affaler dans les canapés nous redressions avec intérêt.  
Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit entre deux éclats. Et la personne qui entra en premier n'était pas Kanon, un autre.

**???: **Hey les gars!!! Kanon vous a pas prévenue que je tape la squa... Heu..

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler à la vue de Miyu et moi, c'est qui ce gars?? Des cheveux courts et noir typiquement asiatique, de très petite taille, pas très musclé, un corps tout frêle, de grand yeux noirs, la peau légèrement bronzé, habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu foncé à manche mis-longue et d'un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

**Miku:** Ah, saperlotte, j'ai crus que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Il se leva et fit un gros câlin au nouveau venue.

**???: **Héhé.. mon bus a eu du retard, et puis tu connais les rues, pleines d'embouteillage... sinon, hum.. cette bonne odeur, Taku serrait-il au fourneau??

**Teruki:** huhu, quel nez! Fit-il en allant faire une accolade au petit garçon.

**Yuuki: **C'est donc toi qui devait venir. Yop! Fait-il en levant la main et en adressant un superbe sourire au petit. Enfin, pour deviner qui fait la bouffe aussi, c'est pas trop dur.

**???:** Ouaip, vraiment pas dur... Sinon, c'est qui??

**Miku:** Désolé, je te présente, alors voilà Miyukie, par contre tu touches pas, dit-il en faisant un grimace du genre tu t'approches je te tues, et la fille au cheveux court c'est Ay.. Clo.

**???: **Enchanter les filles.

Puis j'entendis derrière quelqu'un toquer à la vitre qui sépare la cuisine au salon. Je me tournai, Taku grand sourire faisait coucou avec sa main avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.  
Puis la visage de Miyu attira mon attention, elle fixai avec une impression étrange le nouveau venue, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son nez retrousser, et taper sur ses tempes avec ses doigts comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.  
**  
Miku: **Miyu?? Y'a un problème??  
**  
Miyukie: ** NON!! Je me souviens plus.

Kanon s'installa sur des coussins par terre, suivis du garçon au cheveux noirs, Miku se rassis au près de Miyu.  
**  
???: **Hum... je crois avoir compris, je sais ça surprends. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure. Je m'appelle Saito, Kazuhiko Saito.

**Miyukie:** GNEEE ??? O.O

Elle se leva d'un coup, s'approcha (en se prenant la table basse dans le tibia gauche), laissa sortir un juron de sa bouche, et commença à le regarder de vraiment près. Je vous dis pas la tête que tira le Miku pendant un petit moment.

**Miyukie: **Cheveux court, noi court, noir, court, noir.... YaeHeuh, pas possible.

**Bou: **Héhé, hé ben je fais de l'effet on dirait, mais je pense pas que Miku est très content là, dit-il en donnant un petit coup de menton vers Miku.

**Miyukie:** Woua, quel changement, c'est bizarre à mes yeux.

**Bou:** Moui, ils m'ont aussi dit ça lorsque ch'ui arriver un jour comme ça.

**Moi:** Heu... Sinon, je voudrais pas totu casser, mais c'est qui??

**Bou: **Alors là, c'est à moi qui dire Gné? Hé les mecs, vous avez une fille qui ne me connait pas chez vous, faut sortir le champagne là!

C'est alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dans mon dos, et une bonne odeur s'engouffra violemment dans le salon.

**Takuya: **Hé voui, c'est la particularité de notre petite ***s'appuyant sur mes épaules*** Clo'. Il cligna des yeux et souris. Enfin, si vos estomacs vous en dises, on peut passer à table.

**Teruki: **Tu me sauves, j'ai trop faim!

On se leva dans des rires, je pense que Kazuhiko fut surprit en me voyant me "déplier" oui mon petit je fais bien quinze centimètres de plus que toi. On s'installa tranquillement autour de la table, la plat chaud au milieu.

**Bou: **Alors donc, tu es la fille qu'il fallait absolument que je voie, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Miyu.

**Miyukie: **heu...

**Bou:** C'est miku qui m'a dit de venir absolument quand j'aurais du temps, oui je travaille.

**Miyukie:** Huhu, désolée, mais c'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai vu tellement de photos de toi avec les cheveux long et blond...Enfin, je vais m'en remettre, tu travailles dans quoi??

**Bou:** Je sais, je me les ais suis coupé en septembre dernier, il faut savoir tourner la page, sinon je suis patron d'une petite entreprise.

**Miyukie: **Une entreprise?? De quoi??

**Bou: **C'est pas vraiment une entreprise devrai-je dire, j'ai ouvert une maison de retraite.

**Miyukie:** O.O étonnant.

**Kanon:** Ah oui?? Tu trouves aussi?  
**  
****Miyukie:** Ben carrément même.  
**  
****Bou:** Peut-être, mais je mis plait beaucoup... Enfin, donc, la jeune fille là-bas, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquer.

**Teruki:** Ah.. Clo n'aime pas trop les pays étrangers, pour faire simple...

**Bou: **Je vois pas le rapport, elle est japonaise non?

**Miyukie *chuchotant*: ** Oulà, ça va faire mal.

**Teruki:** Heu... non, elle est française. Mais donc, elle ne connait aucun artiste qui est autre que français.

**M****oi:** hey miyu, ch'ui peut-être un cas désespérée, mais je pète pas un câble pour ça quand même .

**Yuuki: **Enfin pour faire clair, elle te nous connaissait pas avant le don de sang, donc je doute fort oui, qu'elle te connaissait.

**Bou: **C'est intéressant, en tout cas, c'est vraiment cool pour vous.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plutôt tranquille, bien que je due foutre les pieds dans le plats en rappelant que je repartais pour ma douce France samedi au plus tard le soir. Je dois avouer que ça foutus un petit blanc, mais Teruki rassura le nouveau venu en lui disant que j'avais tendance à casser les moments "plats" de la vie quotidienne. Mais à ce moment là, Miyu se crispa un peu, on en a toujours pas parler ais je me demande bien ce qu'elle ferra après le stage.

Puis soudainement, quelque chose e frappa, j'avais oublié de demander une chose de capitale à ma curiosité.

Je me levais d'un coup, sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, attrapai Kanon et je nous enfermai dans la salle de bain.

**Kanon:** Tu sais, si tu veux me violer, j'ai un cris très perçant.

**Moi:** Non, je vais éviter, mais j'avais oublié de demander, est-ce que ce Bou, il a déjà voler quelque chose pour toi?  
**  
****Kanon:** Lui? Oui, il l'a déjà fait, une chaine pour pantalon, très belle d'ailleurs.

**Moi:** Tu vas lui voler quelque chose je suppose, et ça je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher, arg, je suis vraiment contre le vol ... enfin.. Ah, qu'est-ce que tu as fais du stylo que je t'avais gracieusement payer??

**Kanon: **Je l'ai jeté..

**Moi: **Ah ben c'est malin ça, enfin, dis, demain on est mercredi non??

**Kanon: **Ben oui pourquoi??

**Moi: **Si tu veux on fait un tour en ville, et on se pick-pocket un truc.

**Kanon:** Genre.. toi celle qui ne supporte pas l'acte du vol, tu veux me proposer de piquer un truc??

**Moi: **Moui, il reste un peu votre pote, et puis comme je pars samedi, je suis d'accord que je bosse plus comme une cingle, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un petit.

_**~~ le lendemain après-midi~~**_

J'attends depuis une petite dizaine de minutes devant chez eux, tsss, il va me faire poireauté longtemps?? Je jette encore un énième coup d'eil à ma montre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Teruki, bizarre.  
**  
****Teruki:** Si c'est Kanon que tu attends il est sous la douche.

Je fronce les sourcils, il me fait entrée.  
**  
Teruki: **Il s'est réveillé y'a à peine 3 minutes pour faire simple.

**Moi: **Oké... on voit la ponctualité.

**Teruki: **En fait, il a beaucoup parler avec Bou hier soir, c'est pour ça. On le voit qu'occasionnellement le petiot.

**Moi:** Ah... Il est là?? Ou je peux monter dans la chambre de Kanon.

**Teruki:** Tu peux aller dans la chambre de Kanon pour l'attendre, Bou lui est allé faire un tour avec Miku et Yuuki.

Je le remerciai et allai attendre dans la chambre du retardataire. Il y a vraiment plein d'accessoires, c'est choupi comme chambre, on dirais celle d'un ado, il n'a peut-être pas grandis dans sa tête, ou il ne veut pas?? Enfin, m'en fiche, mais je pense que c'est normal de se poser des questions sur les choses qui nous entoure.  
Un vrai brique à braque ou un vide grenier, je sais pas, il y a tellement de choses trainant ici et là, je ne sais pas moi-même comment il fait pour s'en sortir. Puis mon regard se déposa sur un bout de chaine sortir d'un des casiers de vêtements de Kanon, je m'approchai, elle était avec d'autres objets, c'est peut-être la chaine dont il parlait, celle que Bou lui a offert.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit le laissant apparaitre, je me tournai donc vers lui, lui souriant:

**Moi: **Alors... vingt-six minutes de retard, lui dis-je en regardant ma montre.

**Kanon: **Mouai bon, on y va?? Me répondit-il avec un ton plutôt dur.

Je me tournai une dernière fois vers son casier, mes yeux entraperçues quelque chose ressemblant à un bâton noir, mais je l'oubliai bien vite.

**_~~ Dans une rue bondée~~ _**

**Moi:** Mais t'inquiète personne te reconnaitra

**Kanon:** Ah bon?? Comment tu peux en être aussi sur??

**Moi:** D'abords, ça m'a aussi étonné, mais tu as vus le pantalon et ton pull?? Enfin c'est pas ça le plus grave je dirais, bon tes cheveux son coiffer "normalement" ou comme n'importes quels garçons, tu n'as aucun percing sur la gueule ce qui a mon avis est plus beau, enfin, et heu tu n'as pas un gramme de maquillage sur la gueule =D.

**Kanon: **Mouai... c'est si différent??

**Moi: **Ben rappelles-toi, je ne t'avais pas grillé la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

**Kanon: **Ouai mais toi c'est différent.

**Moi: **Ah ouai... Enfin si tu marches normal, tranquille, personne ne ferra gaffe à toi =D

**Kanon:** Je te jure, si je me fais agresser je te tue.

**Moi:** mais oui, mais oui. Donc Bou, il aime quoi??

**Kanon:** Les objet mignons roses.

**Moi: **Pour de vrai ?? Ou c'est juste pour faire genre??

**Kanon: **Pour de vrai, mais bon, il est moins crétin que ce qu'il ne paraissait à l'époque.

Je me stoppai alors d'un coup, et lui montrais un magasin.  
**  
****Moi:** Tu penses qu'on peux trouver la perle rare là??

**Kanon:** huhu, et pas qu'un peu.

On avança vers ce magasin, déjà remplis de dizaines de filles, un magasin tout rose, , un truc pareille qui ne se trouvera jamais en France, et si on le trouve la moyenne d'âge serait de 6 ans et non de 20. Très étrange, se sont les gamines qui portent ces choses.

**Moi: **Dis Sano, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention, mais elles vont vraiment porter ça?

**Kanon: **Ben oui pourquoi?? C'est normal non?

**Moi: **Ben en France, c'est plutôt avec 7 ans que tu portes ça, pas ou très peu après.

**Kanon: **Huhu, tu sais, on a une culture assez différente, pas exemple, j'ai entendus dire, que dans les pays occidentaux, on place souvent les filles sur le rose et les gars sur le bleu non??

**Moi:** Moui, c'est souvent ça pourquoi??  
**  
****Kanon:** ici en orient, les couleurs sont très peu catégorique, du moins pas comme ça, ici, ce n'est pas choquant de voir un garçon avec un pull rose ou autre;

**Moi: **En France c'est pas choquant, mais juste qu'il aura peut-être une étiquette "GAY" coller au front.

**Kanon: **Tu rigoles là?

**Moi:** Oui t'inquiète, c'est juste plus observer qu'ici je suppose. Enfin bon, allons à la recherche de l'objet perdu.

On se sépara alors dans le magasin, je regardais, fouillais, qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire plaisir à un gars?? Je repéra alors accrocher à un grillage sur le mur, dans un coin vers le bas, un porte-clé, en forme de guitare, une guitare blanche, plutôt bien finit; Je la pris entre mes doigts, la tournai, un rose pâle se coller sur le dos, plutôt jolie. Je cherchai alors dans la foule Kanon. Je pris l'objet discrètement, le faisant glisser habilement dans ma manche, et m'approchai de lui.

**Moi:** Alors? tu as trouvé??

**Kanon:** HUhu, regarde le collier sur la droite;

Je suivis son conseille, woua, jolie, un pendentif en forme de cloche, d'une couleur sobre argenté.

**Kanon: **TU en pense quoi??

Moi: Très jolie en effet.

Il approcha son bras d'un objet à côté, regarda les alentours, l'attrapa au passage comme s'il se résigné à prendre l'objet d'à côté. Et remis sa main dans sa poche.

**Moi: **Et bien, tu es plus doué qu'avant.

On se sourit, puis on s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée jusqu'à que:

**Fille 1:** Hé toi!

On se retourna pas tout de suite mais l'appelle se fit plus insistant, pourquoi on nous appelait?? Ells ont reconnu Kanon ou parce que nous avions voler? Voilà les deux questions qu'on se posait.

**Fille 1: **Hé le gars!

Des pas se rapprochèrent et d'un mouvement, Kanon était retourné. La fille, ou même maintenant les filles, le regardaient en le détaillant.

**Fille 1:** Woua, il est super ton pseudo cosplay de Kanon, mais franchement tu aurais pu faire un effort niveau vêtement, parce que là sans dire, ça craint énormément, j'aime, non dieu jamais Kanon ne porterait un truc comme ça.

Je commençais à rigoler doucement dans mon coin alors que d'autres filles lui donnaient des conseille pour plus ressembler au "maitre" si j'ai bien compris. Mais au bout d'un moment, je vus que Kanon commençait à un peu transpirait, il ne savait plus ou se mettre, il stressait. D'un coup alors, je m'approchai de lui, passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, et prononçai en faisant genre d'avoir un gros accent étranger.

**Moi:** Excusez moi, mais mon copain et moi même avons envie de partir, pouvez-vous alors le laisser??

La première fille, celle qui nous avait interpellé me répondit:  
**  
Fille 1:** Oui, désolée, mais comprends nous, on , ou plutôt je car peut-être d'autre pense autrement, apprécie beaucoup le groupe sur lequel il fait du cosplay, donc voir quelqu'un lui ressemblant autant, c'est comme si on le rencontrait vraiment. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gênée votre rendez-vous.

**Moi: **Ce n'est pas grave, au revoir.

Je pris alors Kanon qui avait un peu beuguer par le bras et nous éloignai du magasin pour nous faire assoir sur un ban dessous un gros arbre.

**Moi:** Hey! Hey! ça va??

**Kanon: **hein?? AH oui, désolé, c'est étrange de ne pas se faire agresser tu comprends.

**Moi:** Non je comprends pas. Lui dis-je un peu sèchement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

**Kanon: **Hein?

**Moi:** Tu sais, vous dites souvent, "nous sommes des hommes commes vous", mais si dès que vous rencontrez une fille il y a écrit "hystérique" sur son front alors, oui, je pense que vous vous prenez pour des sur-homme, c'est pas trop normal, de se dire que toutes les filles connaissant votre groupe son des groupies, c'est un peu discriminatoire à mon avis, toi aussi non? Si tu rencontres quelqu'un de célèbre que tu adules tu pourrais faire des tête de trois mètres de long non?

Kanon: Je dois avouer que parfois la célébrité monte à la tête même si on dis ça, mais c'est qu'il y a du vécus.

**Moi: **je m'en doute bien, mais il faut essayer de faire un peu la part des choses. Regarde les filles du magasins, elles t'ont agressé parce que tu ne mets pas exactement les même fringues de ton "cosplay", d'ailleurs tu mets rien du tout, c'est juste que ton visage y ressemble, normal vas-tu me dire.

**Kanon:** Vu comme ça, je vais essayer de faire un effort alors.

**Moi:** Et puis tu sais, le jour du concert, on a beaucoup attendus après la fin, vous n'êtes pas venus, beaucoup de fans étaient déçues.

**Kanon: **On peut pas non plus être tout le temps là. On peut avoir envie de se reposer, et après aussi comment faire la part entre les fans normal et les groupies que se soient hommes ou femmes.

**Moi:** Hey, je suis pas star, on me demande pas moi? Après c'est votre travaille de gérer ça. Bon, arrêtons de parler de choses qui fâchent, ou qui nous même à un débat. Tu l'as alors??

il sortit de sa poche le pendentif. Je le pris entre les doigts.

**Moi:** Huhu, tu es sur que c'est son genre?? J'ai regardé quelques photos et lu des articles sur lui, c'est jolie, mais pas assez rose je dirais.

**Kanon: **Hihi, ça c'est pour toi pas pour lui, on trouvera une autre boutique.  
**  
****Moi:** Hein?? Mais tu vas voler deux choses alors, je n'étais d'accords pour qu'une.

**Kanon: **Quoi? Mais je fais quoi alors??

**Moi:** Ben tiens alors, donne lui ça, je pensais te le présenter avant que tu ne piques le pendentif.

Je fis glisser le porte clé dans sa main.

**Kanon: **Ah ben oui, c'est plus ça son genre. Merci, mais en fait, je voulais aussi savoir des choses moi, je te pose que très peu de questions sur toi alors réponds honnêtement, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le vole??

**Moi:** Huhu, bon, tu veux savoir?? Je me doutais que tu aurais envie, alors voilà, pendant une période de ma vie, lorsque j'étais dans la dizaine, j'aimais le frisson qu'on avait lorsqu'on volait, j'ai volais pas mal de trucs, surtout des bonbons et chewing-gum. J'ai un jour je me suis fais avoir par ma mère, je me suis pris une de ces rouste, je te dis pas. Puis elle m'a expliqué certaines choses, surtout que si on a les moyens de payer, on doit éviter, car d'abords, ça peut mettre en employer en difficulté, et qu'ensuite, des gens le font pour leur survis.

**Kanon:** Hé ben, c'est du très philosophique tout ça.

**Moi: **Ah oui, mais surtout en fait, la vrai raison qui m'a fait arrêté, c'est que miyu m'a menacé de me livrer chez les flics.

**Kanon: **Ah oui, là ça change tout.

**Moi: **Absolument tout. Enfin bon, merci pour le collier.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue comme on le fait si souvent en France, puis nous nous mîmes en marche pour rentrer.


	15. Chapter 14 fin

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:**bon ben dernier chapitre ^-^ j'espère qu'il vous sera agréable à lire. Et que pour ce dernier chapitre j'aurais plus de review fin je rêve pas non plus. Sinon Mélain ton commentaire m'a bien plus. Ben tu verras normalement plusieurs de tes réponses arriveront dans ce dernier chapitre. Pour la fin je me suis bien plut à l'écrire, c'est venue comme ça normalement elle aurait du être différente mais quand je suis tombée sur l'idée ben j'ai pas pu me détourner. Je rassure aussi sur le fait que j'ai tenu ma promesse pas de mort en fin de chapitre, ch'ui gentille hein? Bon je vous laisse le lire maintenant.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14  
**

_Je l'embrassai sur la joue comme on le fait si souvent en France, puis nous nous mîmes en marche pour rentrer._

Soudainement je m'arrête d'un coup, une idée venant de me traverser l'esprit.

Kanon se tourna vers moins se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et demanda peu ensuite:

**K****anon:** Toi aussi tu as faim??

Je le regardais comme une pauvre cloche et rigolais. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de mon fou rire et se renfrogna. Il grogna "pas besoin de rire". Je lui foutus un coup dans l'épaule en souriant.

**Moi:** Tu paies bien sur.  
**  
****Kanon:** Tsss, je ne vais pas ***me prend par le bras*** laisser ma "copine" payer non plus.

On alla alors s'acheter une glace, en fin de compte, c'est moi qui avait payé les deux, étant donner que monsieur n'a pas prit de tunes avec lui. On marche un peu notre glace en main, et bizarrement on arriva devant la salle de concert, la salle de concert où on s'était un peu rencontrer. On s'installa sur le muré en pierre, là où avec Miyu on avait fait du repérage.

**Moi: **Tu sais? Le premier que j'ai vu en vrai de vous cinq, je crois que c'est Yuuki.

**Kanon:** Pas possible, je suis le premier à être monter sur scène.  
**  
Moi: **Mais non... mais le mercredi d'avant votre concert, avec Miyu on a mangé une glace ici même, et j'ai vu Yuuki sortir d'un vanne.  
**  
****Kanon:** Tss, en fait, je me rappeler un peu de toi après le concert, mais pas du tout en bien.

**Moi: **Ah Bon?? Que me vaut cet honneur??

**Kanon:** Tu vois souvent les gens qui viennent à ton concert comme ça.

Il se mit alors trop à l'aise, la tête un peu vers l'arrière comme s'il y avait un siège, la bouche ouverte les yeux fermer. A la vue de cette représentation de moi-même je me mis à rire.

**Moi: **Non??? Je me suis vraiment endormis??

**Kanon:** Et comment, en voyant ça, j'ai presque voulus te balancer ma basse dans ta gueule.  
**  
**** Moi:** Je m'excuse profondément d'avoir blesser ton égaux.

**Kanon: **M'en fiche, maintenant on est pote, et puis comme on dit chacun ses gouts... et je comprends qu'avec le tempérament de Miyu et le pouvoir qu'elle entretient sur toi tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de venir.  
**  
Moi: **Mouai.. en fait, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais des magasins où on vend de l'alimentation française?

**Kanon:** Ow.. Toi tu veux faire de la bouffe??

**Moi: **Moi?? Bon je vais pas dire non car c'est logique. Ouai.. Comme je pars samedi, j'aimerais bien. C'est toujours Taku qui l'a fait, donc j'aimerais le dispenser un peu et puis ça me changera niveau palet.  
**  
****Kanon:** Yeah, c'est une bonne idée, mais je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète un peu.  
**  
**** Moi:** T'inquiète pas, je ferrais plusieurs plats comme ça vous pourrez gouter.

**Kanon:** Pas convaincue, mais bon, je connais un magasin, je finis ma glace et on y va.

Je le poussais alors dans le dos pour le faire descendre du muré, il commençait à ce faire tard si je voulais faire ce que je voulais.

Il attendait dehors pour fumer une clope le temps que j'achète ce dont j'avais besoin, au bout d'un quart d'heure je me retrouvais dehors, il entamait surement sa deuxième, je m'approchais par derrière, lorsque je mis ma main sur son épaule il sursauta.

**Moi:** Heum.. si tu pouvais éviter de fumer dans ma présence.

**Kanon:** Pas de problème. Il l'écrasa contre sa semelle, et la jeta dans la poubelle.

**Moi: **Dis Kanon?? Tu pense qu'on gardera contact??  
**  
Kanon: **Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchis.

**Moi: **Moi non plus à vrai dire, je viens d'y penser, en fait, je garde très peu le contact lorsque je ne vois pas trop longtemps une personne.

**Ka****non: **Hu, moi non plus, hé ben encore un point commun..

**Moi:** Parce qu'on en a d'autre??  
**  
****Kanon:** S'en fout.. Enfin, je sais qu'avec Miku ne t'étonne pas à avoir ta boite mail saturer, Teruki, faut vraiment qu'il se passe un truc exceptionnel, Yuuki, si tu veux connaitre sa vie dans tout les détailles, Takuya, peut être que lui il essayera de garder le contact, il est rentré si rapidement dans le monde de la musique que quelqu'un de normal lui ferrait peut-être du bien.  
**  
Moi: **Mouai je verrais bien, tsss, ça m'énerve, je ne sais toujours pas ce que veux faire Miyu, ça me dérange.  
**  
......................**

Huhu, ça doit bien faire quarante minutes que je me suis enfermée dans la cuisine, ok, ils peuvent voir ce que je fabrique, mais ils ne sentent pas cette délicieuse odeur de nourriture, je suis sur qu'ils vont adorer, sans peser mes mots. Bien sur je ne suis pas seule, être seule serrait impossible, ma Miyu m'aide tout en riant.  
**  
Miyukie: **Heu..Clo?? Tu es sur qu'ils.. heu.. vont pourvoir manger??  
**  
Moi: **Pourquoi pas?? Je me suis bien forcée à manger des sushis.

**Miyukie:** Ouai, peut-être oké, mais là.. Heureusement qu'on fait plusieurs plats sinon... enfin bon. En tout cas, c'est quand mêem une bonne idée, l'odeur est vraiment alléchante.

**Moi: **Oh voui, pour moi ça faisait trop longtemps franchement, cette odeur, je commençais à être en manque.

Je mis alors le plat dans le four, miyu en fit de même avec le sien.

**Moi:** Je fais une salade??

**Miyukie:** yeap, ça serra mieux comme c'est plutôt salé se qu'on a fait.

Je me mis devant le plan de travaille et lava la salade verte.

**Moi: **Dis Miyu? Tu vas faire quoi toi?? Tu vas abandonner les études pour rester avec Miku, enfin si ça dur?? Explique moi s'il te plait. Dis-je doucement en coupant la salade avant de la mettre dans un grand plat.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa.

**Miyukie: **Ayami.....

Je frissonnai à l'entente de mon vrai nom, tout en tranchant les tomates en cube.

**Miyukie:** Je.. Je rentrerais en France, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais...

Les larmes commencèrent à monter, lorsqu'elle utilise mon nom c'est pour les trucs important ou grave, son "mais" m'inquiète, elle va partir, ou rester c'est d'ailleurs plus approprié puisque nous sommes au japon.  
Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je reniflai, tout en ouvrant la boite de maïs pour la vider ensuite dans le plat, rejoignant la salade et les tomates.

**Miyukie:** Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, mais je pense... je pense vraiment que c'est le bon. Je te promet, je n'abandonnerais pas mes études, j'ai d'ailleurs parler avec mon professeur, il ma dit pouvoir me faire m'inscrire si je lui demande.

**Moi:** Je ne pleure pas. Ce sont les oignons..

Elle me fit me retourner et me prit dans ses bras, je me lâchai alors, elle allait me laisser.

**Miyukie:** Arrête, non.. Je n'aime pas te voir si faible.. Tu .. Tu n'as pas le droit.. de toute façon.. dans deux trois mois tu.. on.. aura même plus de contacte, je le sais.

Je me reculai, jusqu'à toucher le plan de travaille, la regardai dans les yeux.... Elle a raison, elle m'avait déjà vu le faire...

**Miyukie:** Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu pleures, tu n'avais pas pleuré lorsqu'Alice était partie.

Oh... Alice, ma meilleure amie, enfin ex-, nous avons été toutes les trois un trio de choc, mais elle a déménagé, on a été ami pendant presque 7 ans, lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, j'ai eu un pincement de coeur, mais comme elle l'a dit, après quelques mois de mails, il y en avait plus.

**Miyukie: **Aya'... Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, tu deviens pote tranquille, et tu t'attaches aux gens, comme là avec moi, mais pour toi, loin des yeux veut aussi dire loin du coeur. Tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux personnes près de toi, celles qui partent tu les oublies, je t'ai toujours vu fonctionner de cette façon, je dois avouer trouver cela un peu effrayant, mais c'est toi donc je m'en fiche.

**Moi: **Ah... Tu avais remarqué?? Je ne pensais pas que mon indifférence envers ceux que je ne vois pas était aussi marquante. Mais toi, je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier comme les autres, tu as étais mon pilier, c'est pour ça.  
**  
****Miyukie:** J'ai pris du temps avant d'en prendre conscience, j'ai trouvé ça très étrange d'effacer aussi facilement les personnes de ta mémoire, mais en fin de compte, je me suis dis que c'est comme ça, comme tu es que je t'aime.

**Moi:** Bon, de toute façon on ne peut pas rester coller indéfiniment, on met la table??

Je reniflai un bon coup essuyai mes restes de larme avec ma manche, et assaisonnai la salade pour la mettre en milieu de table.  
On installa la table, et dans quelques minutes on aurait pu sortir les plats du four.

**Moi:** J'appelle dans le jardin et à l'étage et toi à la cave??  
**  
****Miyukie:** Yeap. Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Miyukie**: Alors, on a préparé des civières si jamais certains d'entre vous tombe dans les pommes.  
**  
Yuuki: **Très rassurant dit donc.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Je sais, et aussi éviter d'exagérer les réactions car quelqu'un ici le prendrait très mal~.

**Moi:** Moi?? Le prendre mal?? Jamais~~ De toute façon, vous n'oseriez pas hein??

**Teruki: **Mais non faire ça serait impolis de notre part, on se bouchera le nez et mettrons ce qu'on nous sert dans une serviette .

**Moi:** Hein?? Tu veux mourir?  
**  
Bou: ** Woua quel changement radical de caractère.

**Teruki: **Et oui mon petit des années d'entrainement pour arriver à les maitriser.

**Miku:** Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez .

**Moi: **'Fin bref, entrez.

J'ouvre le porte, une bonne odeur de fromage envahit mes narines, ils entrent un par un, ouvrant grand les yeux.  
**  
Teruki: **Punaise ça à l'air bon!

**Yuuki: **Woua, du fromage non?? Ça faisait longtemps.

**Moi:** Hein??

**Miku:** Oh Voui!  
**  
**** Teruki:** ...  
**  
**** Bou:** Ah... Teruki, ça va?

**Teruki:** Oui, désolé, donc comme je le disais ça sent bon.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Gné?  
**  
Kanon: **Vous pensiez vraiment que nous allions faire une tronche de trois mètres de long?

**Moi:** Ben oui.

**Takuya: **En fais ça rappelle plutôt des souvenirs.  
**  
****Miyukie:** Étrange, j'en avais parlé comme ça une fois à une fille de mes cours, elle m'a répondus ne pas avoir apprécier et avoir demander du coca pour se "rincer" la bouche.  
**  
Moi: **Du coca??  
**  
****Miyukie:** Très étrange oui.

**Bou: **Bon on se met à table? Où on attend les premières neiges.

**Moi: **Oui, oui... Dégoutée.  
**  
Yuuki: **Hé! Soit plutôt contente qu'on ne fasse pas des remarques salaces.

Elle prend deux torchons, ouvre la porte du four, sort d'abord le gratin dauphinois et le place sur une planche au milieu de la table en disant "attention c'est chaud". Puis elle prit la quiche lorraine l'a mis sur un plateau en porcelaine, pour ensuite le mettre devant nous.

**Miku: **Dites les mecs? Faudrait qu'on leur dise non?

**Kanon: **Je suppose.

**Bou: **De quoi?

**Takuya: **Yuuki je te laisse l'honneur.

**Yuuki: **Sympa le cadeau empoisonner.... Enfin donc, on voulait pas vous le dire avant, mais bon, autant profiter de ce repas. On parle et comprenons tous très bien le français.

**_~~corbeau qui passe~~ _**

**Miyukie e****t moi:** HEIN!!!

**Bou: **Ah ce n'est que ça...

**Miku:** Désolé ma chérie mais comme Kanon était pas trop content de voir Clo' à l'université, on a pensait que c'était mieux qu'on ne disait rien.  
**  
****Takuya:** On comprend mais quand vous parlez vraiment trop vite.

**Miyukie: **Huhu étonnant.

Le repas se termina dans le salon en toute bonne humeur sur les canapés, des gâteaux et des pots de glace sur la table basse à regarder un film bien crétin. J'étais alors allée dans la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau. Mon regard tomba sur le tableau que formait les autres. Je m'appuyais alors contre la table tout en les observant.... Ils vont clairement pas me manquer. C'est dur de dire ça, mais c'est vrai, ça ne me fait pas grand chose de partir, peut-être juste pour Miyu, mais franchement les autres. Je les connais depuis à peine un mois, ils sont bien sympathique mais à mes yeux pas irremplaçable.

**Takuya:** Hey.

Moi: hu... Taku. Ça va?

**Takuya: **Moi? oui je vais bien, mais par contre tu as l'air songeuse.

**Moi:** En fait, je me demande si c'est grave de ne pas être triste alors que je parte samedi.

**Takuya: **Hum.. je vois, personne ne réagit et ne vois la vie de la même façon, peut-être que le fait de ne pas être triste montre qu'on se reverra.

**Moi: **Peut-être... Puis de toute façon, quitter des personnes, en rencontrer de nouvelles, c'est cela qui forme la vie.

**Takuya: ** Oh mon dieu, tu commences à devenir philosophe!

Je lui souris, me tourne vers les autres qui sont en éclats de rire devant l'écran... Heu... mais avec qui je vais trainer moi maintenant??

Je vois alors Kanon murmurer quelque chose à Bou, ils se lèvent tout les deux et partent au premier discrètement. J'abandonne Takuya dans la cuisine alors qu'il faisait chauffer de l'eau pour un thé surement. Je me glisse discrètement dans les escaliers, j'entends les deux du haut parler avec amitié....

Punaise mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, pourquoi je vais les espionner?? Et s'ils ont des trucs à se raconter? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dans le crâne bon sang. Enfin curiosité quand tu nous tiens... Bon bon, ch'ui pas venue pour rien, alors j'écoute.

**Kanon:** AHh Bou, je l'ai enfin.

**Bou:** C'est vrai?? Je veux voir.

**Kanon:** Tada..  
**  
****Bou:** Ohh, c'est trop jolie. Tu l'as volé quand??  
**  
Kanon: **Cet aprèm' lorsque je suis sortis, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je le fasses pour pas que tu ne penses que j'avais oublié, tu sais j'aurais du l'avoir avant, mais on va dire que j'ai eu un léger problème.

Bou: Huhu c'est pas grave le plus important c'est que tu l'ais fait... En fait tu sais quoi??  
**  
****Kanon:** ben non.. Dis moi??

**Bou: **Alors, tu vas être surpris, mais ne cris pas ok?

**Kanon:** Heu... ok.

**Bou: **Je vais être papa.

Je crois qu'à ce moment j'ai du plaqué mes mains contre ma bouche pour pas crier comme Kanon...

**Kanon:** ... O.O HEINNN!!

**Bou: **TCHUUUUt. T'avais dis que tu crierais pas.

**Kanon:** Attends, tu peux comprendre que je suis étonné?  
**  
****Bou:** Ben oui. Et c'est une petite fille. Ahh Je suis trop content Fû était superbe lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

**Kanon:** J'y crois pas, franchement, toi papa?? Très étonnant.

**Bou:** Héhé, tiens? Tu as encore cette peluche.  
**  
****Kanon:** Pourquoi je l'aurais jeter?  
**  
****Bou:** Non, mais j'espère que Teruki n'entre pas trop dans ta chambre alors.  
**  
****Kanon:** Oui t'inquiète je l'a planqué au fond du casier lorsqu'il rentre.  
**  
****Bou:** Trop de souvenirs? De toute façon on y retourne cette année non?

Mais de quoi ils parlent? Je comprends vraiment que dalle.

**Kanon:** Ben ouai, c'est fun et on s'amuse bien.

**Bou:** Dis Kanon? C'est quoi ce stylo noir? Pourquoi tu l'as mis dans ce casier?

Un stylo noir?? Je me rappelai alors soudainement le bâton noir, que maintenant que j'y pense un peu luisant pour un bâton, dans le casier lorsque je l'attendais dans sa chambre.  
**  
Kanon: **Hep! Touche pas à ça, c'est un cadeau.

**Bou:** hihi, donc tu gardes toujours ce qu'on t'offre dans ce casier?? Mais un stylo, enfin qui donc te l'a offert?? demanda-t-il alors intéresser.  
**  
Kanon: **C'est... C'est Ayami lors de notre première rencontre.

Moi?? Ah.. Oui le stylo, j'avais complètement oublié, il a donc garder le stylo que je lui avais acheté? Pourquoi a-t-il donc dit que...

**Takuya: **Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte... Dit alors un souffle dans mon cou.

**Moi:** HI... Taku tu m'as fais peur.

**Takuya: **Tu sais, si tu veux savoir quelques choses de particuliers va plutôt lui demander en face.

Je me levai alors, mis ma main sur son épaule et le tournai vers les escaliers.

**Moi:** Non.. Je pense avoir déjà assez écouter. On redescend?

Je me mis alors au pied de Miyukie, la tête contre ses genoux. Huhu Ils sont intéressants comme gars quand même. Même si ch'ui hyper choc qu'ils savent parler français, et pas trop mal d'ailleurs on entend bien sur l'accent, mais c'est pas mal, je pense que c'est Teruki qui parle le mieux, mêem s'il n'a pas trop ouvert la bouche depuis le milieu de soirée, c'est bizarre m'enfin. Même si j'aimerais en savoir plus, je ne dirais rien....

* * *

Huhu, ils ont tellement insisté à m'accompagner ceux là... Y'en a une qui pleure comme une madeleine, une dont je ne dirais pas le nom bien sur...  
C'est étonnant car même Bou que je connais très peu est venue me saluer.

**Miyukie:** Je t'envoies un mail par jour et tu réponds!

**Moi: **Je sais.  
**  
Takuya: **Hé en fait, j'ai jamais demandé mais tu habites dans la région parisienne??

**Moi: **Heu... Ouai pourquoi??

**Yuuki: **Tu pourrais emmener une lettre quelque pars??

**Moi:** Si c'est pas trop loin de chez moi je pense pouvoir faire un détour...

Yuuki me mit alors une enveloppe entre les mains.  
**  
****Bou:** Yeah c'est cool!! Ah en fait les gars, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir cet été.

**Miku:** HEEE?? Pourquoi??

**Bou: **HUhu, Je vais être papa!!  
**  
Tous:** O__O

**Bou: **Héhé, ça vous en bouche un coin!! Heu.. Tu pourras lui passer cette lettre de ma part??Tien!  
**  
Takuya: **Bon j'avais un peu demandé le premier donc tu pourras donner cette lettre pour moi?

**Miku: **Le choc est passé, Bou papa, je veux voir, en fait Clo', s'il te plait.

Punaise et trois lettres de plus pour la même personne. Mais c'est qui?? J'ose pas retourner les lettres pour voir le nom du destinataire.  
**  
Moi: **Teruki, Kanon?? Vous n'avez rien vous ??  
**  
Teruki: **Moi?? Non....

**Kanon:** Moi!! J'en ai une.

Encore.. Pourquoi un ton mélancolique s'empare de moi??  
**  
****Kanon:** Tiens.

Il me posa la lettre entre les mains, prit le col de ma chemise entre les doigts, me tira vers lui sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes...  
Je sentis alors mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand, je lâchai les lettres sans faire exprès et mon bras se leva comme pour le gifler. Alors que je me reculai pour que ma main arrive à destination, il l'attrapa en vol, sourit comme s'il m'avait piégé, se baissa récupérer les lettres, me les mit dans l'autre main. Il s'approcha de moi, je le regardai faire, sa main lâcha la mienne et se fourgua dans la poche de mon jean.

**Kanon:** L'adresse où les emmenées. Allez dépêche toi avant de rater ton avion.

Puis il partit, je le regardai un moment de dos comme une crétine. Mais il va pas bien ce gars?? Les autres commençaient à s'enfuir discrètement. Je soupirai.

**Moi: **Tss.. Bon à la prochaine Miyu, les gars.

Je me tourna vers la porte d'embarquement leur faisant coucou de dos. J'ai au moins une heure d'avance mais bon, je préfère en finir comme ça......

**_~~ Dimanche 24 Mai (soit un jour après être de retour en France) ~~ _**

Ça fait vraiment trop du bien de rentrée en France un truc de fou. Enfin c'est pas le plus important, j'ai aujourd'hui décidée d'aller donner les lettres qu'on m'a confié sinon franchement je vais oublier. Alors google est mon ami ainsi que les itinéraires. La ville n'est pas trop trop loin de la mienne, la personne habite au Sud-Est de Paris, moi je suis à l'Est donc ça va ce n'est pas un énorme détour.

Je suis donc arrivée dans une ville pas trop petite, je monte de la gare, regarde mon plan, c'est pas trop long, faut juste monter une petite côte, arriver en haut, je me trouve sur une place en face d'un lycée je crois....

Un magasin de manga, je me retrouve devant un magasin de mangas, je viens juste de quitter le Japon pour me retrouver devant.. un magasin de mangas. Enfin c'est pas grave. Alors en principe c'est à une fille. AHh j'avais vraiment trop envie de voir ce qu'il y avait écrit!! Heureusement que j'ai une conscience.

Je m'approche, pousse la porte d'entrée.

**Moi:** Excusez-moi. Dis-je alors d'une toute petite voix, ben ouai j'aime pas attirer l'attention.

Une jeune fille, bon plus vieille que moi, blonde avec de jolie yeux noisettes arrive tous sourire en prononçant:

**Jeune fille: **Bienvenue. En quoi puis-je vous aidez??

**Moi:** En fait pas à grand chose étant donner que je ne supporte pas trop les mangas.

Son regard chocolat se durcit d'un coup. Punaise elle a de la prestance c'te fille.

**Jeune fille:** Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène?? Ah, vous vous êtes perdue?? Dit-elle alors avec une voix plutôt rassurante.

Woua elle change de face comme elle veut?? Encore que, c'est peut-être dû au commercial aussi. Logique.

**Moi:** Non je ne suis pas perdue, je pense même être au bon endroit, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
**  
Jeune fille: **Ah, quelque chose pour moi?

Je m'approche de la demoiselle, elle est jolie, et est vraiment classe, ça façon de répondre. Punaise ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un avec une force de caractère qui émane comme ça, enfin normal j'étais chez les japonais.  
Je sors alors les lettres de mon sac et les lui passe. Ses yeux se grandir d'un coup, elle me regarde profondément. Arg c'est déstabilisant.  
**  
Jeune fille: **Tu les connais??

**Moi:** Heu.. Les An Cafe c'est ça??

Un léger rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres.  
**  
Jeune fille: **Ah.. Toi aussi tu n'es jamais sure du nom du groupe? Oui je parle bien d'eux... Enfin donc tu les as vus??  
**  
****Moi:** Heu... Je suis revenue du Japon hier.

**Jeune fille: **Huhu.. En fait, je m'appelle alexandra, mais je préfère Alex.

**Moi: **Moi réellement c'est Ayami mais je préfère Clo'.

**Alex:** Merci pour les lettres, mais entre entre, il n'y a pas un chat aujourd'hui, tu veux boire quelque chose?? Je te l'offre, en plus tu dois être fatiguée du voyage.

Je la remercie et la suis dans l'espace manga-cafe. Mais c'est horrible, elle me déstabilise trop c'est impressionnant j'ai pas l'habitude, en plus je commence à devenir toute gênée. Bon maintenant que je sais que c'est une jolie fille comme ça, je peux me demander si elle ait sortis avec Kanon. Pendant tout le voyage, je me suis retournée cinquante fois ce problème dans la tête. Et c'est clair que ce petit japonais m'attire. AHHH j'ai même pas pu le giflé pour m'avoir fait battre le coeur aussi vite.  
**  
****Alex:** Il y a un problème?? Tu as l'air songeuse. Je peux te tutoyer?

**Moi:** Oui, oui ne vou.. t'inquiète pas. C'est juste, heum.. Est-ce que tu as... Heu.. Je peux être indiscrète?

**Alex:** Si c'est sur ces crétins aucun problème.

Elle me mit alors un jus d'orange entre les mains.

**Moi: **Merci, c'est vrai que c'est une belle brochette d'asticot.  
**  
****Alex:** Exactement!

**Moi:** Alors voilà, as-tu une relation plus que d'amitié avec Kanon?? Ahh je sais je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de questions, mais.. Mais AHh ça me tracasse.

**Alex:** T'es mignonne, non je n'ai pas plus qu'une relation amical avec Kanon. Rassurée??

**Moi:** Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. En fait, je suis curieuse, mais comment tu les as connus??

**Alex: **Au début?? Ah... ce début là...

* * *

Alors reviews??

Enfin si ça intéresse pour Alex allez lire des Inconnus intéressants.


End file.
